


Gilead

by bluphacelia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Fluff, Guns, Hunter x Hunter Big Bang 2016, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Retelling in a dystopian setting, Violence, Wasteland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HxH Big Bang 2016 -- A calamity 100 years back leaves the world desolate with little electricity, infrastructure or metal work. The hunter association exists as peacekeepers and mercenaries and are one of the few sources of guns and ammunition in the land. Kurapika and Leorio make their way to the hunting grounds to enter the hunter's exam when they meet Gon, a pickpocket. Kurapika grudgingly allows him to tag along. They meet another stray, Killua, on the night before the exam begins. That night Kurapika reveals his true purpose for wanting a hunter's license: the chance to find and free his family from an unknown enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings. Kurapika and Leorio are on their way to the Hunter Association to join in on the yearly exam. I wonder who they'll meet on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- June xx98 --

The sun grazed the treetops and the bustle of the small hamlet grew quiet as Kurapika and Leorio walked down the lane toward the woods. Kurapika pulled at the collar of his overcoat—the day was turning out hot and sticky. He was only half listening to the rambling of the lanky man beside him as he gave Leorio a swift sideways glance. He wondered again how they had ended up traveling together to the hunting grounds in the first place.

Something shifted in the shadows to the left. Kurapika continued his relaxed stride as a figure furtively edged forward from the side of an outbuilding and moved to intercept them. Next came a slight bump and shuffling hands. The boy walked past.

"Hey," Kurapika said, voice pitched low as he grabbed the boy's collar in a death grip. "Did you just try to steal from me?" he continued, eyes flashing as the blood drained from the boy's cheeks, his tan rendered a sickly gray.

"What's this?" Leorio had stopped and flanked the boy, cutting off his escape.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" the boy yelped his face turning a blotchy red as adrenaline kicked in. He dropped the small purse onto the ground as he tried to pull himself free without tearing his clothes.

Leorio stooped to pick up the fallen purse as Kurapika shifted his stance to grip his short blade with his left hand.

"I said—did you try to steal from me?" Kurapika asked a second time, his words oozing with poorly concealed anger.

"I'm sorry!" the boy repeated, his eyes flooding with panicked tears that just caused the fury in Kurapika's eyes to double.

"I'm just trying to get enough to enter the hunting grounds! I didn't mean to! You looked like you wouldn't miss it too much and wouldn't need everything and well I just thought—" The boy babbled on.

"The hunting grounds?" Leorio interrupted. "That's where we're heading too!"

"And you thought you'd get away with it?" Kurapika ignored Leorio's words and yanked the boy closer. He started to pull his blade from its sheath. 

"I'm so sorry!" There was some quality to that plea that made Kurapika hesitate.

"Oi, oi! Let's not be hasty! Let's go over there and you can tell us why you'd need this money," Leorio interjected and he pulled the boy out of Kurapika's grasp and steered him toward a shady tree by the side of the road and out of sight from prying eyes. His hands were firm on the boy's shoulders, preventing him from running away.

Leorio flicked the purse back to Kurapika who frowned as he slid his blade back in into its sheath and joined them, carefully tucking the purse into an inner pocket of his coat.

"Now, why'd you try to steal from us?" Leorio sat the boy down, squatting next to him with as a disarming smile played on his lips while Kurapika continued to loom over them.

"It's just," the boy began earnestly, "it's only a few days before the hunter's exam. I really needed the money. There was no way I could get that much in such a short time! I was on my way here when I met this old lady who was hurt so I helped her get passage to the next village. They wanted payment to help her so I traded the ring I had saved to pay for the hunter’s exam. They gave me some back, but I think I lost the rest on the way here. I don't know how." The boy looked morose and Leorio patted his shoulder.

 _It was definitely theft_ , Kurapika thought as he listened to the two talk. With his anger dampened, he didn't feel any true malice from the boy. Maybe it wasn't all a lie.

"Why do you want to enter the hunter’s exam? It's dangerous, you might die." Kurapika leaned over the boy, eyes intent on his every move.

"I lost someone recently," the boy replied as his gaze drifted downwards. "I had no reason to stay home anymore. So I left to look for someone I'd lost a long time ago."

His words pierced through the air like an electric shock, pulling at the memory from four years ago. Kurapika hesitated.

"My name is Kurapika," he said, extending his hand. The boy grabbed it eagerly and staggered to his feet.

"I'm Gon! Gon Freecss!" he replied with a fierce smile that seemed to light up his face, clearing his earlier mood like the sun burning through fog.

"I'm Leorio Paradinight." They shook hands, Leorio's smile rivaling the boy's.

"Would you like to come to the hunter’s exam with us? If we pool our money I'm sure we’d have enough for you—plus a little extra, in case things go south." Leorio took the lead and clapped his arm around Gon's shoulders. Kurapika frowned. It looked like he'd picked up another stray.

"Is there anything you can do—anything that'll help you in the exam?" Kurapika asked as they walked to gather Gon's supplies.

"Hmm, let me think." The boy tapped at his chin. 

"Oh! I know! I can run!" He disappeared behind the trees. There was rustling from above. "I can climb!" Gon exclaimed as he fell from the foliage. "I don't really get sick, I know all the plants in my region. I can fish, I can hunt, I can track!" Gon listed things with his fingers as they continued down the forest path. 

"My things are this way!" Gon them deeper into the forest. "Wait here a second," he said as he jumped onto a branch and climbed up with the agility of a squirrel. 

It didn't take him long to appear again, carrying a pack, a fishing pole, and a long cylinder tightly wrapped in oil canvas. Kurapika lightly touched his own rifle, similarly packed, slung across his shoulder.

"You have a gun?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh yeah. That too. It doesn't have any bullets though." Gon quickly donned his pack and slung the fishing rod and gun across his back. "I've never fired it, but it's something you need for the exam right?" He gazed at Kurapika and the gun. "You have one too! Leorio though—" His eyes took in the lanky man. "You don't really look like a hunter."

"Hey! I have just as much right to become a hunter as you two! Even without a gun!" Leorio exclaimed, prodding his chest with his thumb.

"Of course, Leorio!" The two continued down the path, packs jingling merrily as they walked. Kurapika followed a few steps behind, lost in thought.

 _Why did I end up saying yes to Gon? I can't afford to not get a hunter license._ Kurapika’s thoughts rang hollow in his mind. _But isn't he just like me? Looking for someone I might not ever find._

* * *

After two days of walking through the forested countryside, they reached the borderlands. The land changed from rolling hills to jagged peaks and hard packed brushland. It was as if a giant had cut the land in half, dividing it into forest and desert no green grass would grow on the other side, only dry brush that looked like it had never seen water. Kurapika led the way, each step leading them closer to their destination. They all sank into their own form of silence. Kurapika determined, Gon with a light spring in his step, and Leorio with a nervous tinge which he hid by laughing too much.

It didn't take them long to find the place—a large open clearing, with rock walls sloping into a valley that led deeper into the borderlands. Groups of people milled around aimlessly, some with weapons strapped around waists or backs, some taking what shade they could find from a few scattered boulders.

"It almost looks like a giant fist came down from the sky and made this crater," Gon said as they walked through the brush.

"I think this is the place," Kurapika said. "We should set up camp while we can. If I'm right we came just on time—the exam should start tomorrow."

"Ah, I wouldn't mind a short nap!" Leorio proclaimed and swiftly led them to a nice shady patch away from the other campers.

Kurapika had Gon help them set up camp. The valley eventually quieted,the only noise caused by the small fires crackling to life as the sun set. The atmosphere was saturated with a nervous energy. Harsh laughter rolled through the dry air from fires further away.

Gon sat looking out into the night while tapping his ankles together, restless after their journey.

"I'm going for a walk," he said suddenly, and before the other two had a chance to say a word he had slipped into the night.

The people here were strange. The air shimmered above the firelight, making faces twist and warp. There were some that he marked instantly as dangerous a man with red hair, another with sunken dead eyes. He continued, floating in the shadows between, unnoticed.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A loud shout startled Gon. He turned, a quick apology already on his lips, and saw the shout wasn't directed at him.

"You, kid! Stop ignoring me!" A tall man, face a grimace of rage, loomed over a silver-haired youth. A group of people had fallen silent around the closest fire and had turned towards the scene, watching with clear anticipation.

"Hey!" Gon yelled. He was already moving towards them. "I'm sure that—"

The man made a grab at the boy's shirt, but before his fist came close, he crumpled to the ground. The boy kicked him once, savagely in the gut. The man coughed and lay still.

"You wanna help your buddy out?" He sneered at the group frozen behind the fire before strolling towards Gon.

"Thanks for the shout, nice distraction," the boy said, his hands tucked deep into pockets, a casual smile on his lips.

"I. Wait--what. That was so cool!" Gon managed as he followed the other boy out of the firelight. 

"Oh?"

"How'd you trip him like that? A tap to the shin? Back of the knee?" Gon tried to parse what he had seen.

"Double tap to the back of the knee. Works every time." The other boy laughed. "It was thanks to your shout he was distracted for a second. I'm Killua, by the way."

"I'm Gon, Gon Freecss! Are you here for the hunter exam?"

"Of course, why else would you come to this—" Killua waved his hand around trying to find a word to describe their surroundings. "—place," he concluded weakly.

"Yeah, of course," Gon laughed.

"Killua," Gon said after they had walked in the darkness for a bit. "You're the first person around my age I've seen so far."

"People our age usually value their lives enough to not come," came the quick reply. "You have a group yet?" The question took Gon by surprise.

"Group?" he asked, tapping his chin. "What for?"

"They make the attendees form groups to show how well they can work as a team," Killua replied. "It's basic practice. I'm surprised you hadn't heard."

"Well, I came with Leorio and Kurapika. I guess we are sort of a group."

"Oh. I see." Killua sighed and was silent.

"Killua, do you want to come meet them? I'm sure you could be a part of our group!" Gon's words startled Killua. Gon's expression lit up as he smiled—his grin flooding his whole face with happiness.

"Sure," he said, and followed Gon back to camp.

* * *

Gon happily introduced his new friend to the group and Kurapika admitted another stray into their midst. They listened intently to Killua's explanation of what he'd heard about the exams from the other participants.

Their fire burned brightly as Gon pushed the conversation into a new direction with a simple question.

"Why do you guys want to become hunters?"

"I'm bored I guess," Killua replied easily. He rested his elbow against his pack, legs crossed, angled toward the fire, his dual pistols slung over his pack in easy reach. "What about you?"

"I really want to find someone from my past!" Gon answered. "I don't really know anything about him, but he left this—" He patted the wrapped weapon by his side. "—and I want to return it to him."

"What about you, Leorio?" Killua prodded, switching his attention to the tall lanky man warming his hands over the fire.

Leorio mused for a second. "I want to be able to go to Swaldani City, but you need a hunter license to move between states," Leorio said, hands clasped together. The light caught on the edges of the goggles around his neck.

"That city was almost completely saved from the corruption, wasn't it?" 

"So they say. They have a college there. I want to go there to become a doctor." Leorio's grin was sheepish.

Kurapika watched the fire burn red and yellow. He threw in a few split tangles of brush and watched them catch alight.

"I want to find the people who took my family and friends. And watch them burn," he told the fire. 

His words brought forth a heavy silence and he could feel their prying eyes. He looked up. The firelight made his eyes burn red.

"What do you mean, Kurapika?" Gon asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Four years ago," Kurapika began, his gaze growing distant, "there was a group of mercenaries who invaded my village. My village, my clan was—is the Kurta."

Killua felt the hair on his neck stand up. The Kurta, master scouts and hunters, were known for their skills. He had been warned many times about crossing paths with one.

"The village was ransacked. The old and weak were left to die while everyone else was captured and taken away. I came back to find the buildings burned and the dead littering the streets."

The silence stretched, the fire crackling merrily as Kurapika added more wood.

"I'm—" Leorio began and stopped. An apology didn't seem appropriate.

"I'm sure you'll find your family," Gon replied, hands clasped together, the fire painting shadows on his face. "You're known as the best scouts in the world, so I'm sure you'll find them."

Kurapika chuckled. It bounced around the fireside, eerie in the dark.

"I've been searching for four years, to no avail. They aren't here anymore. I have to get the hunter's license to leave. To continue my search outside. And I will find them." He let his eyes roam to his companions. Gon sat on a small boulder, legs stiff, jaw clenched. Killua leaned back, his eyes dark, meeting Kurapika's gaze evenly. Leorio sat, long legs crossed underneath him, his fingers drumming a fast beat against his thigh.

"Tomorrow, I trust you'll let me lead us to the badlands. I told you my background so you'll understand that I’m the most experienced and the best suited for that task." Kurapika was met with a stern nod from Leorio and shrugs from the boys. They couldn't object.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a trying day," Kurapika finished and pulled out a small blanket from his pack. Desert nights were cold even during the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	2. Borderlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the borderlands where everything will literally try to kill you. (Also Hisoka).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- June xx98, the next day --

They stood gathered around a monolithic boulder. A teal-haired woman, her hair spiked up in multiple buns, looked down on them.

"My name is Menchi! I'm here to explain the rules!" she announced to the crowd.

"You will give payment when you enter the valley." She pointed to the valley that led into the red, rock-strewn wilderness.

"You will sort yourselves into teams of two to six people. The goal of the first trial is to enter the badlands with your group intact. You will be given a token and six bullets on entry. They are mostly harmless, but they will knock you prone, accompanied by a nasty burn. If one of you falls, the group fails, but—" She paused for effect. "—the rest of you can still continue on! This is done by sacrificing your teammate. You will forfeit your friend into our care and the price will be paid on the auction block. So choose your teams wisely."

"Within the first twenty-four hours, your team has to eliminate at least three of your fellow examinees and take their exam token off their bodies. Everyone who has been shot in the first phase will be retrieved within twenty-four hours, but beware—there are large animals that might like to take a nibble if they come upon you helpless in the sand. After you have gathered the necessary tokens, your team must make it to the badlands. No, I can see your confusion. This valley doesn't lead you to the true badlands. After you pass through, you will see a white-tipped mountain in the distance. Run twelve hours that way and the ground will become black, burnt and ragged. This will indicate the beginning of the badlands. You will encounter many nasty beasts and creatures, venomous and dangerous. The water will be poison, the air will be poison."

"This is the beginning of the second trial. At this point you will dump all your water from your canteens. If you do not, you will be disqualified. You have three days to find water, shelter, and make your way to the mountain. If you fail, you will be picked up by our hunting team. If you are alive, you will have a chance to buy your freedom. Dead—well, you won't have to worry about becoming a hunter anymore."

"Do not try to cheat!" She stopped again for dramatic effect, her eyes sweeping the crowd. "I repeat, DO NOT try to cheat! There will be people monitoring the exams, hunters that you will not see or hear until it's too late. If these conditions are unacceptable, you now have a chance to turn around and leave. You will not be permitted to take the exam again for the next three years and then your qualification fee will be tripled." The announcer watched a few applicants sneak away. She ignored them. They'd be questioned and names would be taken before they left the area. 

Kurapika watched the crowd as it milled forward. His team of four shifted around him restlessly. Gon and Killua were talking about guns, while Leorio looked pensively at the sliver of barren wasteland visible from the distant end of the valley.

"We should move to the front. We want to be out in the field before too many other groups find places to hide," Kurapika said, attention elsewhere as he tried to watch each direction at once.

The group trekked down toward the valley. The other participants shuffled around, trying to find their place in the chaos. Soon enough a line formed, hunters on both sides keeping order. They waited as seventeen groups gave their payment and disappeared into the wilderness at ten minute intervals. Kurapika kept count. There would be another twenty to forty groups behind them; it was hard to tell where one group ended and one began.

"When we get to the front and it’s our turn to enter, run to the left and follow me. I'll keep us out of sight as much as I can until we can get our bearings, understand?" Kurapika fiddled with the purse in his hands. It contained most of their money, Killua also pitching in with a pearl necklace and a small gold ring. It should be plenty.

The line moved slowly. Kurapika snuffed out the urge to bounce on his toes in anticipation. When they finally reached the head of the line, he handed in their payment: about half of the money in his purse plus the necklace. They got four small, white pieces of wood as their tokens.

"Do not lose these," the large man handing them out told them. "This is what you'll have to give back at the end of the exam to receive your license."

Kurapika secreted his into an inner pocket and watched the others do the same. Then it was their turn to run.

They walked to the edge of the canyon leading to the vast desert. Kurapika took in the land, the mountain in the distance, the sloping canyons and the rocky terrain.

"Avoid stepping on sand as much as possible while we run," he advised. "Move single file behind me. If you see movement anywhere, of any kind, let me know immediately. We need to get out of the first danger zone as quickly as we can so we can start our hunt."

"Be the hunter instead of the hunted," Killua said, a grin on his lips.

"Exactly."

* * *

They'd been running for a while. The sun had risen high above, their shadows shrinking beneath their feet and almost gone. Kurapika lead them to an alcove that he spotted, hidden by boulders on both sides.

"This is a good of a spot as any. I'm assuming most people will find a place to hide and attack when it gets dark. Larger groups might go prowling during the day, but they'll need more tokens so they'll be dangerous." Kurapika wiped at his forehead and the others caught their breaths. Leorio, leaning heavily against the rock and panting, looked the most winded.

"If we don't catch another group soon, we might be left behind. If the other groups manage to get their tokens, they'll run straight to the badlands. There's no point waiting around," Killua said, hands shoved into his pockets. Kurapika furrowed his brows, but then nodded. 

"You have a point," he conceded. "We need to find another group as quickly as we can."

"But how? In this wasteland, I doubt any group would be stupid enough to stand out. I'm fairly good at tracking, but I work best alone," Killua mused.

"I'm fairly good at tracking too!" Gon chimed in. "Kurapika, do you think we should split up or stay together?"

Kurapika flexed his fingers inside his sleeves as he thought about the request. He wasn't really used to other people either, not anymore. Leorio was the only one that really concerned him. He had a fair amount of stamina, but he stood out in his dark colors against the red stone, and he didn’t carry himself with the natural stealth that the two youths had. 

"I don't think we should split up. We need to make an action plan." The four huddled close together as Kurapika and Killua hashed out their strategy.

* * *

Gon walked out in the open, shotgun ready in his hands. 

Kurapika had told him that para-bullets didn't work that well when shot from long distance, so he should be fairly safe from snipers. By fairly safe they meant that if someone shot at him, they would be able to pinpoint the sniper.

Gon continued walking, skirting boulders, avoiding leaving too many footprints in the loose sand. As he crested a small sandy hillside, he hummed a quiet tune and fiddled with the leather strap of his gun.

There was something in the wind. Gon stood on the hilltop trying to locate the smell. The group that Kurapika had detected some twenty minutes ago was close. They hadn't looked particularly threatening, and the numbers had matched. Four for four.

Gon followed the group, something like anticipation prickling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never fired his gun before, and Killua had showed him how to clean it and put in the para-bullets. They hadn't risked him trying a shot; the sound would echo across the landscape. The last thing they needed was extra attention.

"Hey, there's a kid on that hilltop." Gon heard the voice from around the bend. He started to whistle, the sound crisp and tuneless.

"A participant?"

"Who else would be out here? I see a gun."

Gon descended the hill, walking parallel to the voices and out of their field of view.

"His group—must—gotten lost—" The voices faded out of even Gon’s preternaturally sharp hearing range as he sped up, circling around the group until he was in position. There were sandstone pillars strewn around the boulders that spotted the land. Gon placed his palm against one, wondering if it would take his weight, before he slung his rifle over his shoulder and pulled himself up. He flipped his hood up and tugged the red-brown dust scarf around his face before peering down. 

The group had taken the bait! They were following his footprints down into the crevice. One entrance, one exit. Perfect.

There was a flash of motion to the right and Gon watched as Killua hoisted himself up to a similar boulder a few hundred feet away. The other boy glanced up, and noticing Gon, gave him a terse wave and pointed at the group.

Gon waved his hand in return and gave Killua a thumbs up. The descending group didn't notice a thing as the two boys waited for the signal.

"Oi! Wait up," barked a new voice that reverberated through the canyon. _Shit_ , was all Gon could think as two more people appeared and jogged into the crevice. How could they have missed them?

Four would have been an easy number to ambush. Kurapika said he'd easily down two before they would flee, most likely backwards toward Gon and Killua. The two boys could quickly handle the other two, but now with two extra... What were they going to do? Gon glanced back at Killua, who was peering down at the descending pair just as closely. He must have come to the same conclusion.

Killua looked at Gon and their eyes met. Killua held up his hand and slowly made a circle with his thumb and forefinger. _Okay, okay? What do you mean okay!_ Gon thought angrily at Killua.

A shot rang out in the distance, closely followed by a second. A pandemonium of shrieks erupted as their prey finally noticed how incredibly screwed they were.

Killua crouched up on his perch and Gon quickly followed suit. Killua drew his right gun and it rested easily at his side as he readied his pounce. Three of the six were heading their way. He let one pass before dropping down to knee the second in the shoulder, effectively dropping the large man down to the ground.

Killua sprung back up, raising his right arm and aiming at the third person—a woman—before pulling the trigger. She fell to the ground with a loud yelp and was silent. He turned to see Gon whack the large man hard in the face with the butt of his rifle. The man went down with blood spewing from his broken nose.

"You were supposed to shoot him!" Killua yelled with a bark of laughter.

"Behind—" Gon shouted and pointed, as Killua turned and casually pulled the trigger. The man he'd knocked prone fell back down—the shot smoking in the middle of his chest. "—you." Gon finished weakly as the man tumbled into the sand.

"Check his pockets for the token. We have to go before scavengers come looking for the fight," Killua yelled back, already shaking out the man's jacket looking for the white wood token.

The man with the broken nose whimpered, holding his face, as Gon crouched down next to him.

"Where's your token?" he asked casually as he poked the man with the barrel of his gun. At this range a shot might not kill, but would hurt him badly.

Hands shaking, the man pulled out a white token—now speckled with red—from his coat pocket.

"Thank you!" Gon said cheerfully as he pocketed the extra token.

He walked over to Killua who was going through the stunned woman's pockets.

"Found one token from that guy." Killua shrugged at the fallen man, hands full of the stranger's shirt. "A-ha! Found you!" Killua fished into her cleavage and pulled out a white token. There was a slight black singe to one side where the bullet had discharged. He let go and the woman dropped down to the ground, a small puff of sand pillowing around Killua's feet.

"Let's head back!" Killua smiled at Gon. They jogged toward the canyon entrance. 

Not long after, Kurapika and Leorio emerged as well. "We got three tokens," Kurapika announced as they met at the base of the hill adjacent to their trap.

"We also found three," Killua said. "They didn't say anything about extra tokens, so I doubt it'll be a problem."

"We should head out before any vultures decide to join the party," Leorio piped in, hands tugging at his pack straps as he peered at the carnage the two boys had left behind.

* * *

Kurapika led them down a winding path around boulders and between mesa walls. He kept them low, but with the white-tipped mountain always up ahead and to the right.

Twice they found footprints in the sand, but Kurapika kept them away from confrontations until the scream. A long, pitched howl vibrated through the dusty afternoon light. They stopped short, antsy, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound.

"Wh-what was that?" Gon gasped out as he tried to even his breaths. The sound of the scream echoed and was followed quickly by a second, a third—and then silence.

"We should get out of here," Killua said. A group of the stronger participants must have found their targets. Kurapika nodded and motioned them to follow him.

They fell into a soft jog along the sloping rock walls, avoiding the sand with their steps, circling around the origin of the screams. They came to a drop that opened into an enormous crater, an unexpected void in the topography. The mountain rose in the distance, directly across the bowl, visible through the jagged opening in the crater wall on the far side. They stopped on the edge, faced with the choice of either going down or around the sudden obstacle. 

"We should go around, too exposed down there," Kurapika mused as he peered down. "It'll add a few hours into the trip, though." The sun was about three-quarters of the way down. They needed to get themselves to the badlands before sundown and preferably find shelter as well before full dark.

"I think we should risk it," Gon said as he looked at the crater. "It goes straight down, and look!" He pointed to the far end. "—it slopes down even farther over there. It'll be quite a climb down if we go around."

"I agree with Gon," Leorio said as he shaded his eyes. "The ground is still fairly broken in the floor—there are some boulders we can use for cover."

"If we run, we'll be out of the crater in no time," Killua added. 

Three against one, Kurapika relented and they made their way down. He led the way as before and soon they reached the other edge of the crater. They still had a ways to descend from the crumbling wall, but the white-tipped mountain loomed in the distance, and ahead they could see the desert soil change from light red to dark ash.

"Not too far to go to the badlands!" Leorio pointed.

"Hush!" Kurapika jerked his head below them, at a rocky ledge a couple hundred meters down the slope. A man with stark red hair—the one Gon had noted the first night—stood in the center of a loose circle, twelve people with guns raised, barrels pointed at his chest. They watched the scene before them unfold. 

The voices were too far away to hear more than a mumble, but Gon tried anyway. One of the men surrounding the redhead was gesturing avidly—arms flying in circles, face contorted as he spat what Gon assumed to be profanities. The redhead smiled and sauntered toward the leader, causing the rest of the group to huddle in closer.

Something happened, Gon wasn't quite sure what, but there was a loud explosion and sand blew up in a solid dome that covered the quarrelling group. Suddenly, there was a hand on Gon's shoulder.

"We should leave." It was Killua—face oddly expressionless, but his skin shone even paler than usual under the smudges of dust. "We should run, before he notices us."

"What's going on down there?" Leorio asked as he tried to look through the settling sand. "I can't see anything. Did the guy get shot?"

"I think Killua's right. We should run," Kurapika took a step back from the ledge. The dust was settling down and a single shape took form. "It wasn't the redhead who got shot."

Bodies were strewn multiple feet away from the red-haired man, who peered at the havoc he had wrought, tossing up small objects that looked like metallic rocks and catching them again. Gon watched him with wide eyes, trying to understand what had just happened. He felt another tug at his shoulder and glanced up. Killua was looking down at the carnage and Gon turned his gaze back. He stumbled back a step—the man had turned and was looking straight at him with a lazy smile on his face.

"He noticed us," Kurapika said as he bit his lip. "We should run. Split up and run."

"No way, he needs to pay for what he did. All those people killed!" Leorio's brows were furrowed and there was an abrupt steel in his words.

"You'll just be killed as well, Leorio." Kurapika tugged at the tall man's arm. "If you want to live, you run."

"Split up?" Killua asked turning to Kurapika. Gon watched as the man casually plucked at the tokens from each fallen body. Each token flipped up into the air and vanish, still spinning, before even reaching his hand. As if by magic. 

"Split up," Kurapika agreed, taking a fistful of Leorio's coat before forcibly pulling him into a run down the right side of the crater slope. Killua took hold of Gon's arm and ran to the left, the bloody scene disappearing behind them.

"He needs to be taught a lesson!" Leorio scowled as they ran. Kurapika had let go of his coat but continued urging Leorio along.

"Shit." Leorio skid to a stop. "I can't let this go."

"What are you doing? Do you want to die?" Kurapika demanded, turning back towards Leorio with eyes gleaming.

"It's not right! He has to pay for what he's done!" 

"It's not worth dying over! He's way stronger than you are!"

"I'm going back!"

"Stop being so stupid, do you really think you can do anything except die?"

"I won't know until I try, now will I?"

"My, my, fighting over me are you?" A third voice interjected slyly into their conversation. 

The other two started and pulled away from their argument. Leorio turned and stepped forward, putting himself between the man with red hair and Kurapika.

"What did you—" Leorio begins.

"Hi-so-ka," the man interrupted.

"—Sorry?"

"My name is Hisoka." He smiled—more of a smirk—and Leorio felt the short hairs on his neck prickle. Hisoka took a few steps forward to stand next to Leorio, head tilted up a bit to look into his eyes.

"This—this might not be my fight, but I can't let you get away with murdering all those people!" Leorio scowled and clenched his fist. Hisoka gave a languid smile and let his eyes sweep across Leorio's body, head to toes and back to his eyes, before turning to Kurapika and doing the same. The blond frowned and cut off the urge to cock his gun, knowing full well that it would have been a useless gesture. 

"The exam rules don't really penalize us for killing off the competition. And they were boring. Isn't it better this way? If you really want to punish me, though…" Hisoka’s smile filled every pore in Leorio's body with dread.

There was a sudden crack and Hisoka's head snapped forward, almost bumping into Leorio, who hastily stepped back and nearly fell over Kurapika, looming unexpectedly close behind him.

"Get away from my friends!!" The shout echoed from a distance. Gon had climbed atop a boulder and hefted a few fist-sized rocks in his hands. Having gotten Hisoka's attention, he dropped down and started towards them.

"Ah, another puppy," Hisoka mused, turning his gaze to Gon stomping over.

"Why'd you come back? Where's Killua?" Kurapika growled at Gon. Gon ignored him.

"You hit me," Hisoka said, ruffling his red hair to dislodge the last of the rock shards. "I'm impressed." He turned away entirely from Leorio. Leorio grit his teeth and started to raise his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hisoka sang and shook his finger without glancing back..

"Now, then." Hisoka poked Gon in the chest. "You have very good aim." He smiled and gave him another look over, nearly purring.

"I'm right here," Killua muttered. Kurapika nearly jumped back at the boy who had suddenly appeared by his side.

"Leave them alone," Gon repeated, puffing his chest out to look taller.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt your friends. You are way too interesting to spoil so quickly." Hisoka grinned down at the black-haired youth. "You'll become hunters easily enough and grow to your full potential." He licked his lips. "That'll make the fight much more enjoyable."

Kurapika had a hold of Leorio's sleeve to pull him back. Leorio looked like he was about to burst a vein in his temple. Killua scowled at Hisoka and Gon. They could have been miles away by now, but Gon had insisted they come back. So stupid.

Gon lunged at Hisoka but was held back with one arm. Hisoka lifted him up into the air and dangled him with insulting ease. Leorio broke free from Kurapika's hold and dashed forward, only to be thrown to the ground as Hisoka casually backhanded him.

"Aaah, that face," Hisoka sighed in contentment. "I just love that look." His eyes gleamed as Gon made a choking noise and pawed uselessly at Hisoka's arm. Kurapika helped Leorio to a sitting position but firmly kept him seated as Leorio brought a hand to his stinging cheek. It was already beginning to swell up. Killua took a step forward, fingers twitching towards his guns, but Leorio grabbed Killua's hand and shook his head sharply. Killua wrenched his arm free, a dark look in his eyes.

Hisoka let Gon drop and speared a glance at Killua. Killua jerked a half-step back.

"It's good to have such good friends. I'm sure you'll pass the next phase of the exam." Hisoka waved his hand airily as he turned and walked away. His footsteps left tiny puffs of sand in their wake.

"You okay?" Killua asked as he helped Gon to his feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Killua," Gon said, hand rubbing at his throat.

Leorio sat stunned as Kurapika crouched next to him. The four watched as Hisoka disappeared into the distance.

* * *

The sun dipped down into the horizon as the ground turned gray, dark, arid. The beautiful red rock had turned to ash as Gon grabbed a handful and let it fall through his fingers.

"This is the start of the badlands," Kurapika announced and pulled out his water canteen. "Drink your fill now. I doubt we'll find water before tomorrow, with the sun setting."

They drank long and deep before unceremoniously dumping the rest into the parched earth.

"Try to avoid eating anything salty before we find water. No dried meat and so on," Kurapika advised as he pushed the canteen back into his pack.

They fell into step as Kurapika took them deeper into the dark wasteland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	3. Badlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four adventurers enter the badlands. What perils await them this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- June xx98, the second trial --

There was a sudden glint in the distance. Killua squinted, raising his hand to shade his eyes against the morning sun. There it was again—this time accompanied by a puff of yellow smoke.

His body was already moving.

"Get down!" he yelled. Kurapika was quick on the uptake and pulled Leorio behind some boulders, but Gon just spun to look at him, eyes wide, his hunting rifle clattering against the back of his legs.

"Killua—?" he started, before the other boy pummeled into him. There was a flash of yellow smoke and dust as Killua pushed Gon's head to the ground. There was a shallow ditch to the side and he quickly hauled them both down and out of harm’s reach.

"There are snipers out there, stupid. Pay more attention!" Killua scolded Gon as the dust started to settle.

"You all right?" Kurapika's voice pierced through the air. 

"Yeah!" Killua replied. He shifted and crawled up to take a look over the ridge.

"Hey Killua. There's blood." He glanced at Gon, who held his palms up to show Killua. Frowning, Killua looked down. He became aware of his body and a smarting, burning sensation in his right flank. It didn't seem serious.

"I'm fine, just a graze," he said and looked back up over the ridge. Squinting against the bright, hazy air, he waited for the telltale glimmer. A few minutes later he was rewarded. The enemy had moved to the right, but farther away.

Leorio's voice broke the silence. "We're coming over!" 

"Be careful! They're still to the right!" Killua heard himself shout. _Why am I helping these people?_ he wondered again. _Why did I save Gon back there? He would have been hit badly if I hadn’t pushed him._

He slid down to where the group was now huddling together. He could see Gon showing his hands to Leorio. Gon shifted and looked up at Killua. His expression was grim. 

"What's wrong?" Killua asked as he crouched down next to them. He grabbed Gon's hands and examined them before running his eyes over Gon's chest. There didn't seem to be any blood. "Did you get hit after all? Leorio can fix it up."

"No, I wasn't hurt. Killua got hurt pushing me to the side." Gon's voice was oddly soft. "Look, Leorio! There! How bad is it?"

Killua let go of Gon's hands and looked down at his right side. Redness oozed through a shallow burn in his coat.

Leorio crawled forward, mindful to keep his head below the ridgeline. He looked like a huge hermit crab.

"You should take off your coat and shirt so I can patch that up." Leorio pulled open his pack and started rummaging through it for bandages.

"I'm all right, really. It's barely a scratch." Killua pulled his coat on tighter. He couldn't take them off. They'd see. He didn't trust them _that_ much, it was impossible!

"Killua, don't be stupid. It could get infected! Or poisoned! Or other bad things that happen to people who get hurt in the badlands!" Gon was insistent at his side. Killua let his eyes glance at his three companions. Kurapika was staying out of it, sitting farther away with his rifle resting against his legs, his back to the rocky formation. They were in a really bad spot, they needed to move before they were hunted down. Leorio was muttering something about antibiotics and Gon just sat there grimly, not even his eyes smiling.

"I'll be fine, just give me these." Killua took a roll of bandages, cut a hefty portion from it, and quickly stuck his hand under the bottom of his shirt. He pressed the wad of bandages against the wound before pilfering some tape to secure it in place. "We need to move from this position."

He could see the annoyance and denial forming in Leorio's and Gon's faces, but he stopped them with a flick of his wrist.

"They'll come and hunt us down if we stay."

"He's right." Leorio and Gon twisted to look at Kurapika. "If we stay they'll be on us in ten minutes. We have to move now."

"But Killua—" Gon tapered off and Leorio started to repack, muttering profanities under his breath.

"I'll be fine. It was barely a scratch. From a para-bullet, too. They must have saved some from the last exam. It barely stings," Killua lied, with an easy smile.

* * *

They headed out farther into the badlands. The ground was dark and scorched by unknown fires, only a few tufts of desert grass still growing in patches.

"Kurapika," Gon said, jogging next to him as they ran, stepping only on rock to avoid leaving footprints. "You said you could find us water. I'm super thirsty."

Kurapika gave Gon a look and a soft smile. "I'm following an old riverbed over there." He pointed to a gorge to the left. "It should lead us to water, hopefully. When we get close enough I should be able to see where it's coming from."

"Using your special eyes, right, Kurapika?"

"That's right, Gon." Kurapika shifted his pack a bit and slowed down at a bend.

They all stopped. Leorio panted against the rock wall Kurapika had chosen as cover. He cast his eyes on Gon and Killua who didn't seem winded at all. The redness on his shirt had spread a little during their run, but he showed no other signs of pain or injury. _There's something wrong with that boy_ , was all Kurapika could think.

"Why'd we stop?" Leorio gasped, sweat pouring down his face.

"Because you were making so much noise anyone could spot us from three miles away," Killua said, laughing, and got a swat to the back of his head in reply.

It was getting late, and Kurapika estimated it would be dark in a few hours.

"We need to find water and shelter before it gets dark. We haven't seen any animals so far, but the tracks would indicate that they are nocturnal." He glanced at the river bed. If he focused, he could tell there would be a small spring not far away.

"We need to find a defensible place to camp for the night and water. Leorio, you take the canteens from everyone and come with me. Gon and Killua, I'll trust you to find a good place to stay for the night." He was glad no one objected—they seemed to trust his judgement. It was confusing, he'd fallen in with this crowd of misfits and for a second he'd forgotten his purpose. 

There was a layer of steel in his voice when he called Leorio to his side, leaving the two boys to fend for themselves.

"You think they'll be all right by themselves?" Leorio wondered out loud as they continued up the ragged hillside.

"They'll be fine. There should be multiple places around here to choose from. Caves and the like."

"But the bandits after us? They haven't stopped following us, have they?" There was open concern in Leorio's voice.

"No, they haven't. Wait here!" Kurapika unslung his rifle in a single motion and slid down the edge of the gorge, a puff of dust erupting from where his feet hit the ground. He swung his rifle and pack down onto the ground and squatted down.

"Oi, Kurapika! This is no time to take a dump!" Leorio yelled at him from above the gorge.

Kurapika looked up, eyes flashing. He wasn't sure what Leorio saw on his face, but he backed down with a sheepish smile and a mumbled apology.

Kurapika traced his finger on the slight condensation on the rocks. He'd been right.

It didn't take them long to fill their canteens and head back.

They found Killua and Gon where they'd left them, packs laying haphazardly on the ground around them as they squatted around something.

"Did you find shelter?" Kurapika asked as they got closer.

"Look at what we found!" Gon laughed as he pulled up a large black centipede, its legs crawling frantically for purchase as Gon held it up by its back.

"You know those are most likely poisonous," Kurapika said flatly. Gon's excited expression dimmed a bit.

"It's huge! Never seen one so big!" Killua interrupted. "Let's go drop it into the gorge!" 

Kurapika watched them run off. His lips pursed into a fine line.

"You think they even left this spot?" he asked Leorio.

"I'm sure they found a good place!" Leorio lowered his load of canteens to the ground. "They must have found that guy close by."

A few minutes later the boys returned and pulled on their packs before leading the way through the rocky terrain. Instead of trekking up the hill, they wound their way along the base, huge boulders littered the ground from an ancient rock slide from the jagged hillside.

"Over here," Gon called out as they reached a nondescript boulder. He pushed forward and disappeared.

"Gon?" Leorio called out.

"Come on!" Killua slid forward and into the crack where Gon had disappeared. Kurapika followed suit, leaving Leorio standing in the dimming light, frowning at the small space.

Muttering under his breath, Leorio unslung his pack and pushed it forward before squeezing himself through. The space inside widened into a hollowed out cave with a strip of sky peeking from the top. Gon and Killua had already thrown their things down near the back of the cave, and Kurapika had also placed his pack down on a clear patch of ground and was eyeing the structure critically.

"It looks solid enough." Kurapika finally conceded. "It'll give us shelter from the wind and shouldn't be easily seen from the outside." Gon beamed. 

"We were running along the edge and I slipped down," he confessed.

Leorio muffled a burst of laughter and instead started to pass the canteens around.

"Here you go, water from the Kurapika fountain," he said as he slipped Gon's canteen into his hands.

Gon took a swig. "Waaah, this is amazing! We found clean water in the badlands!"

Kurapika accepted his canteen without a word. 

"Now Killua," Leorio said firmly and turned to the boy. "Let's fix you up properly!"

Killua's face fell and he shuffled back a few paces. "I'm fine!"

"Gon," Leorio said, gauze and a needle appearing in his hands.

Fifteen minutes, a torn shirt and a few scratches later, Killua sat sullenly with his side stitched up, with antibiotic ointment and a clean gauze bandage placed on top.

 _At least they didn't see_ , he thought, huffing out his cheeks, and pulled his coat closer around himself. He'd managed to keep his shirt on as best he could despite the combined efforts of Leorio and Gon. Even Kurapika had joined in—mostly to keep them quiet, Killua thought.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Leorio said as he packed away his healing supplies. His hands shook a bit as he capped the antibiotic cream. He was surprised his hands had been as steady as they were during the suturing.

Gon was already rummaging through his pack, pulling out food. "Ah, we can't have a fire tonight," he surmised as he pushed a dried biscuit into his mouth.

"No, it wouldn't be safe," Kurapika answered. "We should rest and head farther tomorrow. The amount of water we have now should be enough for the next two days if we’re careful."

As the night dimmed and stars pierced the sky, they sank into a comfortable darkness. Gon and Killua settled near the back of the cave and Kurapika and Leorio took positions closer to the entrance.

Killua had volunteered to take the first watch earlier, and as the group settled down to sleep, he moved to the small crack that led to the outside world.

He waited and listened to his temporary allies fall asleep one by one. The waning moon had risen overhead. A soft, silver glow illuminated the edges of the shelter’s entrance.

He stood silently and crept outside.

"Do you think he'll return?" Kurapika's low voice cut through the silence.

"I'm sure he will." Leorio's answering voice was a quiet whisper in the darkness.

Gon curled into himself, his pack small comfort as he hugged it to his chest.

* * *

Killua lept through the air, his feet barely touching the rocky terrain. 

He was close.

They hadn't bothered to hide the roaring fire down below and Killua felt his lips turn up in a bloodthirsty smirk. They'd be blind. He slowed, his footsteps light and careful as he inched forward.

The group wasn't large, only six people. Two sleeping, four drinking from a shared flask. Each had a gun at their side, one had a large hunting knife.

Killua carefully pulled off his coat and tucked it safely away. He pulled out two knives from the sheaths at his back before pulling out two more. As rowdy laughter soared around the campfire, he struck.

Two knives flew from his hands and hit their marks cleanly. One through an eye, one through the neck. As the bodies slumped forward, he leapt down from his hiding place, his second pair of knives at the ready.

"What—?" was all a large, big-bellied man managed to utter before a knife was thrust through his vocal chords. Three more left.

The sleepers were coming awake.

Killua advanced and threw the bloodied knife, eyes flashing in the burning light at the fourth man. He was tall, taller even than Leorio. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes.

"You brat!" he spluttered and moved to pull at the revolver at his side, but only got a knife to the gut in return. The man staggered and yanked it out, black blood oozing from the wound.

"You shit!" he screeched, one hand on the wound, the other on the trigger.

Killua tsked, his throw had fallen low. He lept over the fire and punched the man in the jaw as a shot burst out of the gun. The man’s jaw cracked loudly against his fist.

"What the hell," he heard from behind. The two remaining men had managed to detangle themselves from their blankets and stood up.

Killua pulled the tall man’s slumped form around to shield himself from the two remaining and drew his left gun.

 _I wasn't going to use these yet_ , he growled at himself. _I'm getting rusty._

There were two more shots, and then silence.

There was blood on his clothes, Killua noted with disgust. The man he'd used as a shield had a punctured liver. He'd bleed out before he would wake.

Killua fished his knife off the ground and carefully cleaned it on the man's shirt before sheathing it. He fetched the other two knives and gave them the same treatment before kicking loose dirt over the fire to put it out.

There was a loud yowl in the distance.

"Desert cats?" Killua heard himself mutter. He stripped off his bloodied shirt, using it to pad at his chest and hands before taking a handful of sand and using it to rub away the sticky blood. He scrubbed the sand off with what was left of his shirt. He looked down at himself in the dim moonlight. He was probably presentable, and the smell of blood should be dampened enough by the time he got back.

He leapt back up to his coat and pulled it on before making his way back. Somewhere halfway to the cave he dug a small hole and buried the remnants of his shirt under some rocks and dirt. He hoped no animals would come digging this way.

Killua slipped back into the dark cave. Leorio's snoring hid his footsteps as he fished through his pack for another shirt. As he crouched down, he paused and listened intently. Satisfied that the others were asleep, he stripped off his coat and pulled the new shirt on quickly.

Straightening, he padded over to Kurapika. He nudged him gently on the shoulder.

"Your turn," he whispered, as Kurapika sat up. Kurapika nodded and made his way to the entrance of the cave.

He glanced back at Killua who lay down next to his pack and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, finally settling with his back toward Gon.

Kurapika tried to swallow around his dry throat and wished he'd brought his canteen with him. The black dragon was still imprinted onto his mind's eye.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	4. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the Hunter Association!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- June xx98 --

The land had grown darker, the earth scorched and packed tight, not allowing a single seed to grow. The trek to the base of the mountain was uneventful—aside from a few overly friendly cat-sized lizards and a horned-tiger nest. They managed to avoid the other examinees while making good time. They arrived at the mountain on the eve of the second day.

"This place looks like it died a long time ago," Leorio mused as he kicked at the ground, bits of dry earth crumbling when it touched his boot.

"You would be right about that!" A voice piped up. The group startled and turned, hands going to weapons. 

"Welcome to the Hunter Association!" A man with impeccable hair and a mustache to match greeted them with a casual wave.

"My name is Satotz, and I'm here to greet anyone who makes it this far! If you would please follow me, I will show you where you can rest until the end of the competition." He bowed his head and turned, gesturing for them to follow his lead.

He led them up the mountainside and up a winding road well blocked from view from down below. They walked for what felt like hours—up and around the mountain, circling endlessly—until they were met with a set of stairs carved into the black stone.

"If you would just follow these stairs up until you get to the headquarters, please. I must leave you here to fetch the other recruits." Satotz bowed again and took off at an effortless jog down the path they had followed.

"Up we go, I guess," Leorio muttered.

"He seemed like a nice guy, Satotz," Gon said as they followed the steps up.

"Looks can be deceiving, Gon," Kurapika said, hoisting his pack up higher. It was getting colder by the minute, even though the white snow was still miles above. "All hunters are skilled at deception and lying. Don't trust them too easily. Even someone you might consider a friend one day might betray you the next."

"Ehh." Gon pursed his lips. "He didn't seem like a bad guy."

They were met by another hunter as they closed in on the snowline. She smiled and led them into the mountain, to a comfortable room with food and bedding for the night.

"You'll be called once the time has run out, so please make yourselves comfortable." She left with a short bow of her head.

Kurapika waited for a few minutes before trying the door. It opened smoothly and he glanced down the corridor. It was empty.

"I guess we wait then," he said as he closed the door.

* * *

It was impossible to tell time in the windowless cell, and the four took customary turns sleeping when they could.

Kurapika was getting ready to barge out of the room when there was a knock on the door. A few seconds later it opened and a new person greeted them with a warm smile and a wave.

"It's time," he said simply, and they followed him down the corridor. He led them to a large domed room already filling up with people. Of the few hundred contestants from the beginning of the exam, a couple dozen remained scattered around the space. Gon pulled Killua further into the room, curious to see who else had managed to make it this far.

A tall man with empty eyes drifted through the small crowd of future hunters—a shark in a fish tank. Gon watched him approach; this man was dangerous. Just like Hisoka had been. He felt his neck prickle in anticipation.

Killua frowned as he noticed Gon's intense gaze past him. "What are you looking at?" he asked. Killua glanced over his shoulder and froze.

"Brother?" The word was barely a choked whisper. Illumi smiled at him sweetly.

"Killu," Illumi said, his eyes a blank void as he brought a finger to trail softly against Killua's cheek. Killua stood frozen, a cold dread eating away at his insides, and he felt the touch slide down until the prick of Illumi's fingernail was tilting his chin up, forcing him to meet his brother's eyes.

"I thought I saw you earlier, Killu." Illumi's voice was flat. "I didn't think I'd find you here of all places."

"Wh-what are you doing here, brother?" Killua barely managed to keep his voice steady.

"I needed a hunter license for a new job. I heard from Milluki that you'd run away from home." Illumi changed the subject and cupped Killua's chin with his hand. Killua felt Gon bristle by his side, and hoped, pleaded in his mind for Gon to stay still, not bring attention to himself.

"I should bring you back home. I hear mother wept when you broke Milluki's arm when he tried to stop you."

"H-he deserved it." Killua swallowed and tried to meet Illumi's eyes without blinking. His hands trembled as he looked into the endless darkness spiralling in his brother’s black eyes. He felt cold and nauseous, like there wasn’t enough air, like he was drowning from the inside out.

"Killu, you should go home. There's no reason you should stay in this place."

"I have friends now. I'm going to go travel the world with them. I'm not going home." Killua felt something brush against his arm, and a warm hand found his.

"You don't need any friends. Family is all you need." Illumi's words pierced through him. "I am all you need."

"You're wrong!" Gon's voice shattered the moment.

"You need friends and experiences out there—" Gon gestured vaguely around them. "—in the world, to truly understand what home is."

Illumi looked down at the youth with spiky black hair and golden eyes. He was holding Killua's hand, Illumi noted distastefully.

"What are you?" he asked as he turned his attention to Gon.

"I'm Killua's friend. His good friend! How dare you say—" Killua cut him off, dropping Gon's hand and holding up a guarding arm before Gon, keeping Illumi back.

"He's my friend!" Killua felt an anger roil up against the feeling of loneliness and despair in his gut. "Don't you dare touch him." There was venom in his voice and he felt his head clear a little as the anger took hold.

Illumi turned his gaze back to Killua and for the first time smiled—a dark, humorless smile that only added fuel to his anger instead of dampening it.

"A friend?" Illumi said. "You don't need any friends, Killu. I know what you're like. I know everything about you. You can't have friends like this. They will only end up hurting you in the end."

Killua felt like he had been doused with a bucket of ice water. He paled visibly, the sharp pink on his cheeks fading to a sickly gray.

Illumi moved forward, his cursed finger poking him in the chest, jabbing right above his heart.

"I know. Everything."

The void pulsed around him again, the darkness blanketing the world around Killua.

"You don't know anything about Killua," said a voice that shattered the dark. "And you don't know anything about me. I would never hurt him."

Killua glanced down at Gon, who scowled fiercely at Illumi, eyes glowing with determination.

"He also has us." Leorio's voice drawled from behind them. Killua glanced over his shoulder and watched Leorio and Kurapika march over. "We’re his friends and he can count on us."

Illumi dropped his hand and let his eyes stray over the three people around his little brother. The tall but weak man. The blond with the red eyes—a memory tugged at him about that one, but he let it slide. The black-haired kid with the intense eyes.

"I see you've made nice friends in the last few days, Killu."

He turned his attention back to Killua, who bristled visibly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes burned with something Illumi hadn't seen before.

"This could be interesting. Come find me when they break your heart." He let his finger stroke against Killua's cheek again before turning and walking away.

"I would never do that!!" The angry shout was followed by an abrupt wail as something hit Gon hard on the head.

Illumi felt an unfamiliar feeling creep into his heart. A loathing towards the people Killua had surrounded himself with—and a small inkling of pride. Pride at how Killua had grown and stood up to him. After all. When it all broke to pieces, he would still be there to mold Killua back together. Like always. Forever.

* * *

There was a speech, following which they were each given a leather-bound passport declaring them hunters, with all the perks that entailed. Most of the people in the room quickly filed out, and they didn't either see Illumi or Hisoka again.

"I need to see if I can buy a gun," Leorio muttered as they followed a senior hunter showing them around the compound. "I can't be the only hunter without a gun."

"I need to ask about… a person I'm looking for," Gon said.

"The person who gave you your rifle?" Kurapika asked and Gon replied with a terse nod. "All right. Do you want to go together to the border, or—?"

"I think we should stay together until we have to split up," Leorio mused, rubbing his nose. "It'll be safer that way for all of us. Four hunters together."

"It's fine by me! What about you, Killua?" Gon turned to his friend.

"I guess it's all right," Killua replied and rolled his eyes at Gon's enthusiasm.

"Then let's meet up tomorrow after dawn. I'll ask for the best route to get to the border." With that, Kurapika and Leorio left the two boys.

"Who're you trying to look for?" Killua asked as they made their way down the main corridor.

"Oh, it's someone my family used to know. He left us his gun when he left, years ago, and I don't really remember him very well," Gon explained as they rounded the corner to the mess hall. "Let's go grab some food! I'm starving."

They piled food onto plates, stomachs rumbling in anticipation. After days of dried food and little water, the simple fair was a feast.

"I'm going to go ask around about bullets and things we might need for the trip." Killua wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve before standing up.

"You sure you want to go by yourself, Killua? What if—you know," Gon said as he followed suit.

"I'm giving you an opportunity to go ask your questions in private, stupid. Since it's clearly a touchy subject. I'll be fine," Killua berated Gon and gave him a light punch to the shoulder as they walked side-by-side to return their dirty plates.

"Meet here for dinner, Killua?" Gon asked as they parted ways.

"Sure, all right." Killua shrugged and gave a single wave over his shoulder as he strolled down the corridor and out of sight.

Gon turned back to the mess hall. There were some hunters sitting around tables, alone and in groups.

"Hi!" Gon introduced himself with a wide grin to a group of hunters. "I just passed the hunter exam!"

"Congrats, kid," one of them said with a smile. "What can we do you for?"

"Oh, I'm looking for someone. A hunter! I was wondering if you, any of you, would know anything about him—" Each conversation starts with Gon asking about the lost hunter, Ging Freecss. He gets a few funny looks and raised eyebrows, while some turn cold and distant. The consensus almost every hunter comes to is that Ging is gone, he hasn't been seen in the Hunter Association in years. Finally, after an hour of chatting and moving from group to group with little luck, he found what he was looking for, a single clue. It was Satotz who waved at Gon to come join him at a side table.

"Welcome to the Hunter Association," Satotz said smiling, as Gon sat down. "It is always refreshing to see young people pass the exam."

"Thank you!" Gon leaned forward, shrugging his things onto the ground. "I've been trying to talk to the other hunters here, but they don't seem to like me much."

"I don't think it's you they are worried about." Satotz laughed and shook his head before getting serious. "I think it's your choice of topic that has them on edge. You've been asking about Ging Freecss, haven't you? Any relation?"

Gon swallowed and rubbed his neck.

"I, well. He's a relative," he muttered finally. "I'm trying to find him since he left his gun at my house, and, well…"

"You don't have to say more. Ging—Ging is a special person. Very driven toward what he wants, but he rarely considers others. There are some rumors floating around right now about his latest antics, but you shouldn't put too much heart into them."

"What do you mean? Do you know Ging? What is he like? Where—"

"One question at a time, Gon. Yes, I know Ging. He is a big inspiration of mine and one of the reasons I became a hunter in the first place. He has always felt the need to act as a lawkeeper—though his idea of justice doesn't always reflect well toward the Hunter's Association."

 

"I can believe that," Gon mumbled as he listened to Satotz's story.

"Ging has used his influence and his abilities to gather a large reserve of materials and talent. He's one of the most resourceful people I have ever met, always managing to land on his feet regardless of the situation. I admire him, and he's one of the reasons I became a salvage hunter."

"He—he was never very good to his family," Gon said. "We never saw him. He didn't visit us once."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Gon. Ging might be excellent at what he does, but he also has a large disregard toward others. He isn't the type to hurt anyone on purpose, but he will rarely hold out a helping hand either." Satotz leaned back in his chair, hands crossed over his chest. "I don't know where Ging is right now, he's been absent from this place for a couple years now. If he does come back while you are away, I can give him a letter if you wish."

Gon looked down, the polished whorls of the table top catching his attention.

"You can give the letter to me before you leave." Satotz stood and gave Gon's shoulder a short squeeze before gathering his things and walking away.

Killua found Gon sitting in the mess hall a few hours later. He fell onto the bench next to Gon with a tired sigh.

"We can use the same room as before for tonight. I asked," Killua announced as he pushed his things under the table. "I'm sure Leorio and Kurapika will come there as well."

"You find something out?" Killua nudged Gon's shoulder. Gon leaned back heavily against him, before pulling away and raking his hands through his hair in agitation.

"Killua! I need to write a letter! A letter!" Gon exclaimed as he bent down over an empty sheet of paper and a tiny nub of a pencil.

"A letter?" Killua tilted his head, a bemused grin on his lips.

"For Ging. Satotz promised to deliver it for me if he happens to come by." Gon picked up the pencil and tapped it against the table, before dropping it again with a clatter. "But I have no idea what to say."

"Just say whatever feels right. What do you want from this person?"

Gon pressed the pencil down against the paper, eyebrows furrowed, the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips.

In large block letters Gon wrote: _WE NEED TO MEET. GON FREECSS._ He folded the paper three times, and then once more on itself, before writing Ging's name on the top.

"Okay, let's get some food." Gon pushed the folded letter into his pocket and pulled Killua up to get dinner. They ate another full meal sitting side-by-side at the end of the long table. Killua showcased his purchases, and soon after eating they went to gather food for their journey.

They walked down the rocky corridor back to their room, shoulders bumping comfortably, only to grin at each other and burst into a full sprint, competing to be the first one back. Their laughter echoed in the tight space.

"I win—" Killua burst into their room. A single candle flickered in a corner, casting the room in a dim, intimate red glow. There was a startled squeak and Killua stopped short—one foot through the door—as he surveyed the situation. He quickly turned tail and pushed Gon out before he had a chance to walk in.

"What?" Gon asked as Killua slammed the door shut, heart pounding, leaving them in the empty corridor. "What is it, Killua?"

Killua waved him off, his cheeks flushed as he grabbed Gon's arm and dragged him away from their room.

"They’re busy. We should come back later," Killua grumbled as Gon finally matched his near-jogging pace. They came back a few hours later, their exploration cut short after being kicked out from two separate floors for being too noisy.

This time when Killua approached the door, he knocked. A few seconds later, the door cracked open and Leorio stuck his head out, then pulled the door open for them.

"I—that is—well—" Leorio spluttered as Gon and Killua walked into the room.

"It's fine," Killua said, shaking his head covertly at Leorio as Gon threw his bag near the blankets he had used the previous night. He pulled Leorio to the side and hissed, "Gon doesn't know and I don't care so let's keep it that way. Just—lock the door next time."

Leorio flushed scarlet, but gave Killua a terse nod. "Kurapika went out for a bit," Leorio said instead, pulling at his collar. "We should probably go sleep. Early morning and all."

Gon agreed, and muffling a yawn, he burrowed into his blankets. Killua frowned at Leorio's back as the taller man bustled back to his own space, before plopping his bag onto the ground and lying down by Gon.

It still smelled a bit off in the room, and Killua felt his cheeks heat as he burrowed his face into the safety of his blankets.

* * *

Kurapika walked around the compound twice, fuming. He'd been careless. Lost sight of his mission. He doubted the boys would say anything, Gon being too kind-hearted and Killua—Killua would probably stay quiet due to his own secrets.

When Kurapika finally slipped back into the room, the candle was out and he could hear three people breathing evenly. He'd made up his mind during his walk, and he fell asleep a good few meters away from Leorio's hulking form.

The morning was quiet as they gathered their things and left the room. They ate a hurried breakfast in the mess hall and left the compound to a dusty dawn. Kurapika had asked around for the best way to get out of the desert, and the rest followed his judgement. Now that the only dangers were wildlife, they made good time past the mountain and away through the dark, tainted terrain. 

It took them three days to walk out of the badlands and back into the now familiar red sandy grit, and another two days to see plant life again. Thorny bushes and cacti littered the landscape, and Kurapika showed them where they could find water and which plants to avoid. They were nearly a week and a half out from the Hunter Association when they hit a road to follow. At the first glimpse of greenery, Gon gave a loud _whoop_ and the group was taken over by relieved laughter.

Kurapika lead them on until finally they were back to rolling hills of grass with trees in the distance. It wouldn’t be long now until their paths diverged. They camped near a crossroads, one road leading southwest and the other west, deeper into the forest.

Leorio was roasting a fat bird they'd caught over a crackling flame, turning the spit periodically to keep it from burning.

"Tomorrow I'm going to head that way," Killua announced as he pointed to the road heading west. "That leads toward Yorkkodai, doesn't it?" he asked Kurapika, who nodded.

"It shouldn't be too far away from here. A week's walk, maybe?" Kurapika poked at the fire, sending sparks flying up, and Leorio yelped in protest.

"I think I'll go with you, Killua. If that's alright? I still need to find my—relative, so—" Gon looked up at Killua, who grinned back.

"Sure. There's a fighting arena in Yorkkodai, a great place to train," Killua mused, tilting his head back as he leaned against his pack, feet tucked under him.

"I'm heading southwest. The city is a long trek away, but it'll be worth it when I get there," Leorio said, his eyes glassy as he imagined the wonders of a modern city.

Kurapika dropped his fire-poking stick away from the firepit and leaned back on his hands. "I guess I'll come with you, Leorio. To make sure you don't die on the way there." There's laughter in his voice. "It's also a good opportunity to ask about my family," he continued, voice quieting until the only sound was the crackle of the fire.

"If we hear anything about the Kurta, we'll let you know, Kurapika," Gon assured him, and Killua nodded as well.

"Thank you—" Kurapika lowered his eyes and leaned forward, hands falling into his lap. "—thank you for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	5. Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to Yorkkodai the equivalent of Yorkshin in this world. Clever right, no? Oh-okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- July xx98 --

It was midday when they arrived in Yorkkodai. Neither of the boys had been there before, so they took their time walking through the ruins. The city had been large and spectacular at one point, but whatever had wrecked havoc in the area hadn't left the city untouched. The jungle surrounding the city had started to claim it as its own. Trees had sprouted across boulevards, roots choking crumbling buildings and vines entangling windows; grass and weeds grew through the cracks in the pavement, pushing up through asphalt and cement.

"I've never been in a city this large before," Gon claimed as they walked down a street surrounded by buildings taller than some mountains. Glass still remained in some windows and it twinkled in the sunlight. A flock of birds took flight and Gon pointed at them gleefully.

"Look, Killua!"

Killua grinned and the two boys took off running down the street.

It took a good while before Gon felt a slight prickle at the back of his head. They were being watched. They slowed down to a walk, meandering down the street.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go?" Gon asked.

"I'm sure there will be people around soon enough," Killua replied and shrugged. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Gon nodded his head. He adjusted the straps of his pack, and they walked on.

Soon, they arrived at a plaza where recent human activity was more obvious. Trees had been cut down and most of the vines had been removed. They quickly received directions to the tournament arena from a bewildered-looking older woman.

"Aren't you boys a little too young to be gambling?" she asked them.

"Oh, we're not here to gamble. We’re here to participate!" Gon answered with an easy laugh.

The two youths thanked the old woman and continued on. More people started to dot the streets as they closed in on their destination. Small booths and canopies popped up along the sides of the streets; the smells of cooked meat and smoke wafted through the air. They turned a corner, and from the gaps between the buildings, the arena rose, dwarfing the marketplace. It was easily the tallest intact structure in sight, towering at least a dozen stories over the surrounding buildings.

Gon and Killua shared a quick glance, then darted forward to clamber up the closest set of metal stairs. The rusty metal rails groaned as the boys leapt up two stairs at a time, laughing and elbowing each other in the ribs as they scurried up the narrow steps. They reached the rooftop and hurried to the far edge, taking in the massive roofed amphitheater.

The circular arena rose from a wide, flat plaza that filled several street blocks. From the outside, long, thin windows cut through the walls; Gon counted fifteen stories, each floor several times taller than usual. The arena was a patchwork of glass and metal, slightly scratched in places, the walls partially repaired with newer stone and wood.

Gon and Killua ran back down to the street and over towards the plaza. The open square wasn't crowded, and they made their way directly to the signup booth that stood just to the side of a pair of hulking, heavy metal doors. Gon had his arm slung over Killua’s shoulders and leaned against him lightly as they walked; his free hand pointed out the stone carvings above the gate. As they approached the booth, Killua took a quick step forward and slipped away.

"What can I do for you?" the lady behind the desk asked, glancing up from a stack of papers.

"What types of fights are there tonight?" Killua asked, leaning forward on the counter. He smiled warmly, something Gon had rarely witnessed. 

"There are two types of fights tonight. A brawl and one-on-one fights. If you're here to make bets, the betting doesn't start until two hours before a fight." She smiled back, her eyelashes fluttering.

"We're here to compete, miss," Killua replied. "What's the entrance fee?"

"It’s 200 jenny. Are you sure you want to compete? People have died in the past!" The woman sighed and Gon could feel his blood pressure rise.

Killua pulled out two coins and placed them on the counter.

"I'll sign up for the brawl. I'm assuming it's a winner takes all type of fight?"

"Oh yes, that's exactly right! What name should I put you down as?" Gon watched her touch Killua's hand lightly as she removed the coins.

"Killua."

"All right, Killua. I hope you win! It would be a shame if anything happened to you." She had the nerve to giggle as she handed Killua his receipt.

"Gon. Gon!" Killua nudged him forward. "It's your turn."

"Ah. One-on-one please," Gon muttered and pulled out his money.

"That'll be 250 jenny, please," the woman said as she filled out a slip for him. "Name?"

"Gon." Pursing his lips, Gon pulled out another coin and placed it on the counter. He received his receipt and jammed it into his pocket as they walked away.

"What was that?" Gon asked as they crossed the street toward a rough-looking marketplace. 

"What was what?" Killua said distractedly as he pulled out a coin to pay for some dried meat.

"Killua did that on purpose. To that lady back there."

"Oh. Yeah. If they like you, you might get something out of it," Killua responded.

"Right," Gon replied sullenly.

"We should find a place to rest before the fights tonight."

"Yeah."

* * *

They stopped by a decrepit building at the outskirts of town.

"You think this is stable enough, Killua?" Gon asked as he knocked on the side of the building. A thin layer of dust floated down, but it seemed sturdy.

"I think this one is fine. I don't think it's in use at the moment. The walls look solid enough and the roof is intact," Killua replied, looking up. "It must be five—no, six stories high. There should be plenty of rooms inside we can pick from."

Gon agreed and they slipped through a cracked window into the dim twilight of the structure.

They were careful, testing the floor to make sure it wasn't hollow, but the whole building seemed solid—most of the walls were still standing and even with the dust and debris it was a good find.

They settled on the fourth floor, in a room facing the alley they entered from.

Killua dumped his pack on the ground and walked to the window. The glass had been broken long ago and only a few shards were left on the windowpanes. It had a good view all around the block and if they needed to make a quick escape—it was an easy jump to the roof of the adjacent building. 

Gon had stopped in the middle of the room, sitting down with his pack in front of him. He opened his pack and started to rummage through his clothes, smelling his shirts to find the least dirty of the bunch.

"Hey, Killua," Gon said as he shook out a white shirt.

"Hmm?" Killua replied as he walked back from the window. The area really was quiet, and he hadn't been able to see any movement outside. It was a good a place as any to camp for the night.

Gon tugged his shirt off, using it to mop most of the sweat off his brow before pulling the slightly cleaner shirt on.

"How long have we been traveling together?" Gon asked as he tucked the dirty shirt in with his other clothes. 

"Couple months now I think, why?"

"I've never seen you take your shirt off, Killua."

The casual comment made Killua freeze for a second. "What? Don't be stupid." Killua swallowed.

Gon left his pack on the floor and approached Killua with an oddly calculating expression on his face.

"You're not hiding something from me, are you?" Gon asked. There was a glint of something Killua didn't like in the other boy's eyes.

"You're not a girl, are you Killua?" Gon launched forward, his hands groping at Killua's chest before the taller boy had a chance to parse what had been said.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Killua smacked Gon on the side of the head as his other hand pushed the groping fingers away. Gon had somehow managed to grab hold of his shirt, and a short tug-of-war ensued. Killua finally manhandled Gon down onto the ground and twisted his arm back until Gon smacked the ground in the universal sign of 'I give up!'.

It took a few moments for them to catch their breaths, both of them laughing at the absurdity. 

"But seriously," Gon finally said. "It's weird."

Killua was silent, leaning his back against one of the walls. He dragged his pack over by a strap and rummaged through it for a snack. After a while, Killua sighed.

"The reason I don't like to undress in front of people is because. Well—" Killua’s hands hovered, undecided, over a bag of dried fruit. "—I have a large scar on my back. A bad one from a long time ago. I just don't feel comfortable showing it to people."

"All right, I understand," Gon said as he nodded, hands full of dried jerky. "Even I have scars that I don't like to remember. Like this one." Gon pointed to a white line across one wrist. "Or this one." He pulled up his shirt to show a star-shaped scar on his hip. "It's all right. You'll tell me when you're ready."

He smiled at Killua. Killua couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

They ate in comfortable silence. After storing their things away beneath a loose floorboard, they made their way outside. The rest of the afternoon was spent exploring their surroundings, and as the sun finally dipped below the treeline, they made their way back to the arena.

They showed their participation stubs at the doors and were ushered into a full waiting room, number tokens in hand.

"What number did you get?" Killua asked as he tucked his into a pocket.

"Seven," Gon replied as he hefted the wooden token. It reminded him of the hunter exam tokens and he grinned. 

"You just need to do what we practiced and you'll be fine. The first fight ranks are always low."

Gon grumbled as he leaned back against the wall, wondering what the odds for his fight would be. Killua positioned himself beside him, eyes trained on the competition. Most of the other fighters were burly and large, muscles twitching as they laughed too loudly, trying to look big and menacing. They'd left their weapons behind, mostly. Killua felt the comfortable weight of a knife strapped to his calf. He'd most likely have to give it up before entering the arena; no point risking a disqualification in the first round.

"How do you know so much about arena matches?" Gon asked suddenly. "You said you'd never been here before, Killua."

"I've never been to the Yorkkodai Arena, but there are others. Heavens Arena for example," Killua responded, voice pitched low for Gon's ears only.

"But—isn't it hard to leave the province without a pass, like the hunter's license?" Gon prodded, his expression twisted into a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"I—I'll tell you about it later, I think they're about to announce the starting order. After that they'll introduce the fighters to the crowd and they'll have the last chance to make their bets." Killua gave Gon's shoulder a hefty nudge with his fist. "I'm over there, good luck!" He trotted across the room to where a small crowd had gathered around an announcer.

Gon watched, his curiosity peaked as the crowd was quickly siphoned into the arena. The rest of the fighters, including Gon, were led to another room, this one opening up to a viewing level above the arena floor, so they could also watch the fights. An announcer was saying something and sifting through the contestants, directing them to various seats. Gon was pushed onto a rickety bench on the second row as the brawl fighters filtered into the arena surrounded by loud cheering. There were fifteen fighters—mostly consisting of hulking towers of meat—along with a few younger and leaner contestants. Gon felt his eyes drawn to a tuft of silver in the crowd. Killua was fairly tall, but his size was dwarfed by most of the other competitors. If Gon didn't know better he would have been worried.

"Now for the brawl! Fifteen fighters! One winner!—" Gon tuned out the rest of the speech until the announcer got to Killua." —and at sixteen years old, Killua! First time appearing in the Yorkkodai Arena! Rumor has it he's the same Killua from the Heavens Arena, but could it really be? I'll leave that to your discretion—" There was a hush from the stands at the mention of Killua's name and Gon turned to his neighbor.

"What does he mean?" Gon asked.

"You haven't done your match research?" The man next to him wasn't as large as the average contestant, tall and lanky, but he oozed an aura of casual confidence. Gon shook his head, brows furrowed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gon replied.

"I haven't been to the Heavens Arena, but it has the toughest fighters in the region, maybe the whole world. Four years ago there was a kid who bashed through the ranks and managed to reach the finals in four months before dropping out. He simply vanished. Rumor had it he'd been taken out by the champion at the time, but I doubt it. That kid was also named Killua. I highly doubt it's the same person though." Gon's neighbor laughed, but there was a glint in his eye that spoke of something else. Excitement? 

It didn't take long for the announcer to run through his list. An anticipatory hush fell over the arena.

"You know the rules! No weapons! Last one standing is the winner!" the announcer yelled. As the contestants circled the floor, he quickly scurried down from the platform and to safety. "You know what to do! At the sound of the gong, begin!"

As the gong sounded somewhere to the left, the room erupted into sound and motion. Gon stood, peering over the heads of the people sitting in front of him. The arena stands were full of screams and shouts, muffling the sounds from the entertainment below. Gon held his breath and let his eyes scan through the fight. Five people were already down. Killua casually stretched and sidestepped as a burly mass of human rushed him. The man fell abruptly; Killua was already behind another. His next victim fell with with an efficient chop to the back of the head.

Soon the room hushed. An ear ringing silence fell as the last two fighters left standing emerged. Killua, with his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels, stood at one end of the stadium looking like he'd just come from a stroll in a park. The other contestant watched him from the other side of the arena: another boy, not much younger than they, fierce black eyes trained on Killua's.

"Who's that?" Gon heard a voice from somewhere behind him. "—some kid who registered the other day. Zushi, I think?" came a soft response.

The two boys watched each other, ignoring the groans and twitches of the older brawlers around them. Gon felt his pulse quicken as the two fighters circled each other. The smaller boy with black hair, clothes splattered with a faint dusting of red, stepped and charged forward. Killua pulled his hands out of his pockets, crouched down, hands bunching into fists before relaxing by his side again. There was a strange aura in the room that made Gon's neck prickle—and then the fight was over. The other boy—Zushi?—had fallen and Killua had shoved his hands into his pockets again.

"Maybe that really is _the_ Killua," Gon's neighbor murmured as the crowd erupted into deafening roars. He watched Killua walk off the platform, not looking up at the crowd once.

* * *

The arena was stripped clean and the bodies moved into another room, hopefully to recover, and then the single matches began. Gon watched with sharp attention to the first two fights, but nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen, and the brawl kept replaying itself in his head. The feeling of menace right before Zushi had attacked—what had that been? He'd have to ask Killua once they met up later.

Then it was finally Gon's turn. His hands tingled in anticipation as he was led onto the arena platform and introduced to the cheering crowd. From here he could see all the faces turned toward him and he smiled, trying to check the nervous energy filling his veins. His opponent was fairly large, not much taller than he was, but wide and stocky with a poorly healed broken nose and a huge grin.

The introductions were a blur as Gon gauged his opponent. The man's stance was slack, hands on his sides and wrapped in bandages. The announcer said something and Gon finally snapped his attention back.

"I said, are you ready?" The announcer looked skeptical as the tan boy bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Gon assured him. He turned back to his opponent, and the gong finally sounded. There was another hushed silence as the two sized each other up. Gon flexed his fingers, trying to decide what approach would be best. He'd done some sparring with Killua, but he'd usually tried to avoid fights before. 

_I'm better at running and hiding than this_ , he'd confided to Killua one night after he'd been pushed down into the dirt for what felt like the thousandth time. All he'd gotten in response was a laugh and a helping hand up before getting a whack to the back of his head. _Don't say stupid things. You're a hunter now. You almost landed a punch last time!_ Killua had leapt back and beckoned Gon to attack.

Gon was wrenched back to the present as his opponent charged forward. Gon swiveled to the side like Killua had shown him and kicked the man twice in the back of the knee. The man tumbled down but was up again in a flash, the grin wiped from his face.

"One point!" The shout echoed in the stadium.

This time as Gon waited, the man took his time, baiting him to come forward as they circled around the platform.

"Scared, kid?" the man sneered before charging at Gon again. Gon feinted to the right and was rewarded with a graze to his ribs. He skid backwards from the momentum. The guy could pack a punch. 

"Two points for body hit!" the announcer called out.

"Just do what I showed you!" came a yell from somewhere behind Gon—Killua's voice.

Gon felt a shout erupt from his chest as he rushed forward. He felt the platform disappear under his feet as he skid behind his opponent, the man already turning as Gon pushed—hard. The man flew—he flew off the platform and skidded until he hit the wall with a solid thump.

The arena was silent for a good five seconds before the seats exploded with shouts. Gon winced as the noise level grew close to unbearable. He looked up at the crowd, feeling self conscious for the first time, wondering what he should do. The announcer helped him out of his dilemma as he appeared next to Gon and raised Gon's arm in victory.

The rest of the night was a blur. Gon met Killua, who'd been waiting by the door where he had watched his match. He clapped Gon on the back, a huge grin lighting his face, and congratulated him on the win. Killua chattered on about how they'd get better rewards and opponents now that they'd creamed their first matches. Gon kept on spacing out, bringing his hands up to stare at them. Had he really pushed that burly guy so hard he'd crashed into the wall? He still couldn't believe it. They'd spent the better part of the month training before finally entering Yorkkodai and it seemed to have paid off, even though he'd only managed to pin Killua twice—he'd credited both times to luck and nothing more.

They pushed their way out, not bothering to watch the remaining matches, and they were met by Killua’s last opponent from the brawl—Zushi. He stood next to an older man wearing unkept, dusty clothes.

"Thank you for the good fight," the boy bowed to Killua. "I'm Zushi, I started training here a few weeks back."

"And I am Wing," the man introduced himself. "I am his teacher."

Killua was about to brush them off as Gon stepped forward and took Zushi’s offered hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"What was that feeling? Right before you attacked? I've never felt anything like that before," Gon exclaimed, finally releasing Zushi's hand.

"Uh—" Zushi looked up at Wing, who shrugged. "—I don't really know what you mean. I just wanted to say good match to—Killua, was it?"

"Oh, right. Killua," Gon laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Both you boys were very impressive out there," Wing said, his voice pulling their gazes up to meet his. "Have you had any formal training?"

Gon and Killua traded looks.

"My family trained me and I helped Gon out a little." Killua shrugged. "We spent a couple weeks doing strength training before coming here."

 _Gon managed to push that man out of the ring with two weeks training?_ Wing felt his smile waver a little. "How did you end up at the arena?" he asked, forgetting his primary purpose of getting Zushi to face his foe for a moment.

"It's a good place to train, isn't it? That's why you're here, right?" Killua looked at Zushi.

"Yes. I'm training to become a Shingen-ryu master, under my master's tutelage," Zushi announced, eyes gleaming.

"I wonder what it would be like to have an actual teacher," Gon mused and earned a whack on the head for his trouble. "You don't count as a teacher, Killua! You're younger than I am!"

"You want to become stronger?" Wing asked and Gon nodded with a huge grin, while Killua crossed his arms and shrugged. "You felt Zushi's aura, didn't you? In the match." 

"Right before the end, there was a feeling that made my skin crawl." Gon tapped his chin in thought.

"I knew I had to finish the fight quickly," Killua admitted then, and he felt the other's eyes turn to him. "There was a feeling in the air. Is that what you mean?"

"Would you like some tea? I live quite close by. I can tell you all about it." Wing gave them a beaming smile as he ushered them down the steps.

Gon glanced over at Killua, who gave another shrug. It couldn't hurt to hear the guy out, and he had his knives back and secured. No one could defeat him when he had his knives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	6. Troupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet the troupe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- August xx98 --

Wing, surprisingly, didn't turn out to be a cold-blooded serial killer and instead was an adept teacher. Gon and Killua started to spend more time with the two martial artists. The weeks ran into a month as Gon and Killua trained under Wing's hesitant tutelage, learning the various methods of body and aura control that Zushi had already mastered. Killua breezed through most of the exercises, but Gon found his body surpassing his aura control to the point where he soon overtook Zushi in physical strength, to the younger boy's chagrin.

It didn't take long for Wing to realize they'd passed the hunter exam, with Gon's tales of his home island to the north—wild adventures in the jungle, animals and fish he'd seen and caught. Killua on the other hand, stayed as tight-lipped as he had been ever since Gon befriended him. Although he seemed more comfortable around them, he still refused to talk about his family or his past beyond pointing out certain techniques that were similar to what he had learned, showing his methodology causing Wing to frown and run his hand through his hair in exasperation. _This kid’s techniques are more akin to assassinations than to martial arts_ , he thought to himself more than once.

It was a sunny August afternoon. Killua was cleaning his equipment—taking his guns apart, shining his knives until they shone—when Gon barged into their room. They'd ended up renting a small space close to Wing's apartment— _because it’s more convenient_ , Gon had explained and Killua had relented. They had the money, why not spend it on something less crumbling and decrepit.

"I saw something incredible today!" Gon exclaimed and flopped onto the heavy mattress, sending Killua's weapon arsenal clattering.

"Hmm?" Killua started to stash his knives back in his belt holster.

"Wing showed me what was inside a para-bullet," Gon shifted and shone his beaming smile at Killua. Gon had tanned brown in the summer months, Killua noted the sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks even more prominent than when they'd first met.

"So you finally figured it out?" Killua mused and Gon drooped down, excitement crumbling.

"You already knew?" Gon whined. Killua had to suppress bubbling laughter.

"It was one of the first things I did when I first got to fire a gun," he said and stood, strapping his knife holster in place at the small of his back.

"Wing said he'd maybe teach us to make bullets. He thinks we might be ready," Gon said and this time he was rewarded with Killua's sharp eyes meeting his. "And don't claim you already know how, because you were just as confused when we started our aura training."

"Did he say when?" Killua asked, looking down at Gon, sprawled over their bed. 

The other boy sat up, grin back in place. "I was just here to get you! He's gonna show us now!"

The two took off, making the short trip into a race, which Killua won, but he had to admit to himself it was getting more difficult by the day. They stopped at one of the better kept high-risers, still panting. They received little notice from the few people on the streets, having done this nearly daily for weeks. They stepped inside through the permanently propped open glass doors—Killua had explained automatic doors to Gon once, who had found the idea hard to believe—and made their way up the stairs.

Wing and Zushi were sitting in the small living-room kitchenette—Wing sipping on a cup of tea and Zushi sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed.

"I brought Killua!" Gon exclaimed as they entered, not bothering to knock; they practically lived here. Wing put down his cup with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Tea?" he asked, but both of the boys shook their heads—the prospect of learning something new was too enticing for distractions such as tea.

"You've both been doing your meditation daily, correct?" Wing asked as he stepped around Zushi.

"Yes," Killua replied, leaning against the closed door behind him. Even with the sparse furniture, the room was cramped with an adult and three adolescents. Sweat beaded down Gon's face and he wiped it away, his grin not faltering for a second.

"I called you in today because I think you might be ready for the next step." Wing took out the small revolver he carried and placed a single bullet carefully into the empty chamber. "Let's take this to the roof."

Wing led Gon and Killua up the stairwell, leaving Zushi in his meditative position. When they reached the roof, Wing jimmied the door open and they stepped into a field of clutter and abandoned furniture. Gon whooped and ran to the edge, peering at the view. In the time they’d been here, they'd made their way to many rooftops to survey the city, but every single new viewpoint was breathtaking. The buildings sparkled orange in the sunlight as the rays hit the remaining glass panels, while elsewhere they were swallowed whole into gaping black holes scattered throughout the cityscape. Further ahead the edges of the city were devoured by the creeping green of the jungle.

"Now, let me show you. This isn't a normal bullet, or a para-bullet, or anything you can buy off any handler out there," Wing's voice brought Gon back to the present, and he trotted over to stand next to Killua. Wing paused as he tapped his pistol for emphasis. "Now pay close attention. I'm going to shoot that—" he pointed at a concrete cement wall that was crumbling at the other end of the rooftop. He aimed slowly and pulled the trigger. There was a silver puff of smoke, but little to no noise until a loud pop sounded from the bottom half of the wall. The two boys watched as the crack widened and spread lightning quick all the way to the top—a spiderweb of fracturing cement creeping away from the point of impact—before the fracture split and half the wall toppled down into a crumbling heap.

"Wh-what was in that bullet?" Gon heard himself speak as another piece of concrete toppled and crashed into the ground. 

"That bullet—that bullet held a tiny bit of my aura in it," Wing said, stashing his pistol away. He sat down in one of the less rotted chairs; Gon sat on the ground in front of him while Killua pulled over a cement brick to sit on.

"Each person has a special kind of aura that they can apply to bullets. You could probably learn to make para-bullets, stun bullets, maybe even poison bullets, but those require a different kind of skillset. An aura-bullet like I showed you takes a person's particular aura, and when shot, the intended purpose manifests." Wing took out another silver bullet and pried the end open. It was empty.

"The bullet is empty until I add my aura into it. I infuse it with my aura and the bullet takes care of the rest." As Wing spoke, a silver mist started to gather at the base of the bullet cartridge, clouding the silver in a light mist. "Each person's aura is different, and finding the right type of attack will take time. You should start to think about what you'd like to accomplish by manifesting your aura in a single point outside your body like I just showed you."

"I think I understand," Killua mused and lifted his finger up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift and then focusing on the feeling of his aura, trying to concentrate it at the tip of his finger. After what felt like an eternity, Killua felt something, a static shock from the tip of his toes to his extended finger. He jolted back, eyes opening to see a small line of smoke evaporating into the still air. Wing gave him one of his appraising looks—the ones that Killua didn't particularly appreciate—and Killua stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You two should add this exercise to your daily meditation routine," Wing said as he stood up. "You will need to figure out your own strengths in this respect since every person has a different aura."

* * *

\--November xx98--

The days were getting shorter and colder, trees having shed their green coats what seemed like months ago, but the ground was still littered with leftover yellow and orange leaves. The arena matches were winding down, and having won all of their matches so far, the money coming in wasn't anything spectacular. Gon and Killua had been asked to fight each other on multiple occasions, but they'd refused each time. Most of the fighters had left for the winter and only the local townspeople were left to fend off the coming cold.

Killua was on the roof. He sat on his cement block, like he did most days, concentrating on that feeling in his forefinger. He also had his gun and a few empty shells nearby, but he hadn't dared use one yet. He took a breath, held it for a moment, and slowly let it go, pooling all his energy into that single point. The little hairs on his arms stood up as he felt a pulse of electricity course through his frame, prickling through every nerve-ending, and finally gathering at that single point on his index finger. He opened his eyes, and there was a dim, blue electric glow surrounding the tip of his finger. It was stronger than it had been the previous day. He crooked his finger a little toward his thumb and the electricity arced between his two fingers before fizzling into nothing.

"Do you think it's almost ready?" A low voice startled Killua. He was on his feet and five steps away before he realized it was just Gon. He had let his guard down, again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, Killua," Gon said and then sighed deeply. "I don't know what I'm doing half the time." He slumped down onto the block Killua had been sitting on, hands dangling loose over his knees as he leaned forward. 

"What do you mean?" Killua asked as he slipped closer, feet dragging on the ground as he peered around for another comfortable place to sit in the rubble.

"I try to meditate, but I just feel hot and antsy. There's this pressure all around me and it just makes me want to run or hit something," Gon complained. "I can't control it at all."

"Maybe you just need to take that energy and focus it somewhere," Killua said, deciding to stand, hovering by Gon's side. "Like—like a rock or something."

"I don't know. Want to go train, Killua?" Gon looked up, hopeful.

"You're hopeless," Killua sighed and made for the stairs, Gon following close behind. "We can train or spar, but if you don't do the aura thing you'll never be able to shoot anything."

"I haven't even practiced shooting really, Killua. Even if I managed to get a special bullet to materialize I wouldn't be able to hit anything with it." Gon's laugher echoed through the stairway as they took the stairs down two at a time.

"That's no excuse, Gon," Killua berated, pulling the downstairs door open. "You know, we could always make it to Heavens Arena for the winter. They have fights year round, and the higher levels allow weapons or guns in a maze-like arena. You wouldn't last a day in a fight like that if you're not able to handle a little aura manipulation."

"As if you're the expert all of a sudden, Killua," Gon pouted and nudged Killua's shoulder. "You didn't even know what aura manipulation was a few months back."

"Shut up," Killua growled, stepping through the glass doors into the mid-afternoon sunlight. He took off at a light jog and Gon followed, words swallowed by the sunlight and wind on his face. There had been frost on the ground this morning, but the sun was still warm enough to dissipate the cold by midday. Gon could feel winter approaching. It would be cold soon, maybe there would even be snow if they were lucky. He'd always enjoyed winter, almost as much as he loved summer.

"What do you want to do, Killua? Don't you want to winter here?" Gon asked as he fell into step next to Killua.

"I haven't really thought about it," Killua responded, tucking his hands into his pockets and speeding up a bit.

They ran down the street with no clear destination. As they entered the abandoned section, they let go and with a burst of speed and elated shouts they _ran_. Leaves crunched underfoot, buildings whirled by as they pushed for more speed. Killua pulled away finally, and soon after they collapsed against a shuttered building, laughing as they gulped for air. It had been a while since their last exploratory run.

Killua caught his breath, and with a grin the two set out into the abandoned city. They had explored it extensively in the past, but there were always new routes that lead them deeper into the maze of cavernous, decrepit buildings. Their surroundings looked different and darker compared to their summer explorations. The wind was picking up and the leaves scattered around their feet, a constant, quiet rustle.

"It'll probably rain later," Gon remarked as he watched the blooming clouds on the horizon.

"You think we've stayed here too long," Killua mused, idly rolling the empty bullets in his pockets between his fingers as he kicked at the leaves. "You're restless."

"What—I'm fine, Killua." Gon fumbled a step in his haste to look at Killua, golden eyes wide.

"Ah, it's alright." Killua lifted his arms to circle his head, hands clasped near the downy hair at his nape. "It's probably time to go. You just picked the worst time for traveling!" Gon was silent and they walked down the alley. They paused at a intersection, debating which way to go, when they heard a noise in the distance. They shared a glance and melted into the shadows—it was rare to hear people this far in the abandoned sectors of the city.

There were footsteps and muffled voices headed straight for their hiding place.

"—the way they danced around through the shots was pretty funny," a man muttered.

"We're not here for entertainment," a woman's voice chimed in. Killua tapped Gon's arm and they slunk through the first open door they could find, crouching out of sight. The voices grew muffled.

"—animals do you think?" Another man spoke, and the two youths froze.

"Stop changing the subject, Nobunaga. I know you're not a fan of Kalluto, but he did get access—" the voice drifted further away. Killua went rigid.

"I have to follow them," he whispered, already creeping to the open door.

"Why—what happened?" Gon pressed forward to mutter in Killua's ear as they peeked out at an empty alley. Killua just raised a finger to his lips and gave Gon a sharp look. They tiptoed after the voices, peering into the wider boulevard. Four people—two women and two men—were walking down the street, voices too far to make out. One, a tall man with a high ponytail, shifted his weight suddenly and Killua jerked them back out of sight before the man turned to look back.

Killua glanced up. The buildings weren't that tall in this section, maybe four stories. He could probably make it up there easily enough.

"I'm going to go on the roof. Tail them up there. You go on the other side," Killua whispered as he surveyed the wall. "Stay out of sight and don't get caught. If they notice us, just run. Go home—no, go to Wing's place, it should be safer there."

"All right, Killua. But why are we going after them? What happened?"

"They mentioned—somebody I know. I need to find out more." 

Killua jogged a few steps and sprang up, easily climbing up the pockmarked wall. It took him a minute to reach the slanted roof, and then he took off at a low run. It was easy to follow the group from the rooftops, but it was increasingly difficult to hear anything they were saying. Killua scowled from his hiding spot as he strained his ears. Every time the group turned onto a new street, Killua would wait until they couldn't see him and motion down to Gon on the ground.

Killua had been following the group for about half an hour, searching for a vantage point he could eavesdrop from, when the group disappeared from view. Killua felt the blood drain from his face as he took a step to run.

The blond man appeared in front of him. His sharp eyes swept over Killua, who instinctively veered to the left, the closest way down. The woman with short dirty blonde hair—sharp features watching his every move—appeared at his side and blocked his escape route.

"What's this?" the blond said as he surveyed Killua. Killua's mind was already churning furiously. He couldn’t jump down to the boulevard—there was no purchase on that side. Left was blocked, back was blocked. He charged to the right only to find the blond blocking him again. "—why are you and your friend trailing us?"

"I'm not trailing you—" Killua squeaked as the man grabbed his cheeks in one large hand, eyebrows furrowing as he peered at Killua's face. Killua took a breath and focused his aura around him before jerking out of the man's hold. He skid back a few steps, fingertips trailing the surface of the roof weighing his options. He didn’t want to show his full hand, but he needed to find a way out.

"What do you think?" The man wasn't looking at him, but at the woman somewhere behind him, and Killua jumped. He crashed down onto a crack in the roof, falling through the hollow wood. He landed badly, but was on his feet and out the door before he could think about it. He dashed forward through the confined space, shaking his head to dispatch the ringing in his ears. He made it down three floors before a shadow blocked the window before him and trapped him again. There was an odd flurry of nerves in his stomach, anxiety building up from years of rigorous training and conditioning _save yourself_.

He crashed toward the shape in the window, hoping to catch him by surprise. He felt a tug at his arm and crashed down into the dust. The air emptied from his lungs and left him gasping for breath. There were dark spots dancing in his vision. He gathered all his strength and sprung up as hard as he could. He heard a grunt of surprise as he twisted free of the death grip, only to be pinned down again a second later, his arm painfully twisted against his back and a knee digging into his spine.

"Do you want to die now or later," the man's voice puffed into his ear and Killua fell still, muscles trembling with pent up energy as his forehead hit the ground in a sign of compliance—for now.

"Don't squirm so much," a soft voice commanded. He moved his head a fraction to peer up at the woman walking into the room—the blonde with the sharp features. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you don't answer truthfully—I will know."

She crouched down and lifted Killua's chin off the gritty floor, his skin itching where she touched him. He hissed as his arm twisted back and the knee holding him in place pressed on the bruise he'd received in his earlier fall.

"Were you following us?"

"Yes—" Killua gave a strangled gasp.

"Do you know who we are?"

"No!"

"Have you been to this side of town before?"

"No!"

"Do you know anything about the straight shooter?"

"No!"

"Was that other boy your friend?"

Killua swallowed. "—Yes."

She leaned back on her heels and wiped the dirt off her hand on her jeans.

"Why were you following us?" she asked after a few moments of silence. Killua looked up at her and then back at the ground by her feet. She was acting differently. He swallowed again, mouth suddenly dry.

"Tracking—" he started, "—tracking practice. For the tournaments in Heavens Arena."

The grip on his arm loosened slightly and Killua winced at the sudden release. 

"What do you think?" The man spoke to the woman as she stood. The man hoisted Killua up, arm still pinned, and Killua was already eyeing the window behind them.

"We should take him with us for now. Machi and Nobunaga have probably already captured the other one," she said, and without further ado led them out of the building. The duo stayed silent as they walked. They led him through the streets, choosing alleyways and going through buildings—most likely trying to confuse his sense of direction. They shouldn't have bothered since the sun was still out. He knew exactly where he was.

They stopped in front of another building, the crumbling cement facade crawling with leafless vines. The man took him to a large empty room, while the woman left them. The room must have been an entrance hall of some kind; a large stairwell led upstairs and the ceiling arched high above them. Everything was larger than life. It reminded Killua of home, and he suppressed a frown. The minutes crawled as Killua sat on the first step, wracking his brains for a decent escape plan. He'd wait and see who these people were, wait to see if Gon was caught and was unharmed, then run—somehow. The blond man watched Killua, his eyes sharp on his every move.

There came a loud cry and angry words that were just out of earshot. Soon Gon and the three others entered from a side door. Killua felt something loosen in his chest at the sight of his friend. Gon was cradling his left arm against his chest and he strode over to Killua, eyes gleaming with fury.

"You okay?" he whispered and Killua nodded, keeping his eyes on the enemy.

"They don't seem to know anything," the interrogator woman said as the four huddled together. "Could be just bad luck on their part."

"What should we do with them, Pakunoda?" the ponytail guy—Nobunaga?—asked as he glanced down at them. Gon grimaced and sat down next to Killua.

"Not my concern," the blonde woman with straight hair—Pakunoda?—shrugged her shoulders and straightened her coat, smoothing imaginary creases from her lapels. 

"We need to move soon. The money from the Kurta gig is almost spent and we've been summoned to the city," said the younger-looking woman. She scowled as she spoke, her fingers twitching next to the lean pistol on her belt.

Their voices dipped down again as Killua turned to Gon.

"Is your arm okay? What happened?" he whispered as his hand hovered over Gon's left arm.

"I resisted. I don't think it's broken?" Gon winced as he shifted his arm away from his chest. Killua felt his jaw clench.

"May I?" Killua asked, and when Gon nodded his head Killua brought his hand to rest on Gon's arm. "Tell me if it hurts," he said and received another nod in response. He would have liked to pull Gon's jacket off to see better, but instead he carefully took a firm hold of Gon's bicep before running his hand down Gon's arm. Gon flinched as he reached his elbow, and Killua tugged his dust scarf out of his coat and wrapped it around the bent elbow in a figure-eight motion.

"I can't do anything more without seeing it, but you should try not to move it," he whispered as he looped the ends of the scarf around Gon’s neck with two pieces of string he dug out from another pocket. He adjusted the makeshift sling and eyed it critically. "We need to get out of here fast before they decide to kill us."

Gon paled at the words, but looked straight into Killua's eyes as he said, "I'll distract them while you make a run for it. I'm already hurt so you have a better chance of getting out."

"I'm not going to leave you, stupid. Let's wait. I'm sure a better chance will arrive soon enough."

A creak pulled them out of their quiet chat and their heads swung toward a side door opening. The four adults turned and then waved as a fifth member waltzed into the room, the door banging shut behind him. The long-haired man kept watch over the two boys on the stairs as the rest congregated by the newcomer. They talked for a moment and the blond man burst into laughter. The long-haired man gave the rest of his group a glance before walking over to Gon and Killua.

"Up you get," he said, and pointed up the stairs.

"What are you going to do to us?" Gon asked as they were ushered upstairs. He turned to glare at the older man.

"Nothing yet," he grinned as he led them to a small windowless room and lit the lamp hanging on a hook by the door. The room was littered with discarded furniture, the smell of rot intensifying as they disturbed the rubble. "I would suggest taking a short rest here. You never know when it'll be your last." The man's voice vibrated through the room as he shut the door. He sat down, back against the only exit.

"Let me look at your arm," Killua offered in low whisper, but Gon shook his head.

"It's fine," he muttered in response, eyes not leaving the man. The man was slouched over, hands resting on his knees, long hair pulled back into a high ponytail. He had a long knife on his hip along with a lean rifle propped up against his left shoulder. 

"You boys have had some bad luck today," the man spoke into the quiet. Killua, leaned against the wall with his eyes darting around the room, let his gaze land on the man.

"We just came here for a run. The matches were getting boring," Gon replied as he sat down heavily, a small cloud of dust pluming around him. The man looked at Gon, head tilted consideringly.

"No wonder you looked familiar." He pursed his lips and nodded to himself before giving Killua a cursory glance. "The two unbeatable boys from the tournament." He chuckled into the heavy silence.

"Hunters? No, don't tell me. I can guess. And Killua—where have I heard that name before?" He shifted, one knee falling to the floor as he leaned back. Killua felt a cold chill permeate from the small of his back and he fought back a shiver.

"Why won't you let us leave? We don't know anything about you." Killua stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, but you do, don't you Killua—ah yes, I think Kalluto mentioned that name before. He's been looking for you."

"What are you talking about?" Gon frowned. The man turned to Gon.

"I saw your last match. You're quite strong, aren't you Gon?"

"Who are you?" Killua interjected, forcing the man's attention back on him.

"That was rude of me. My name is Nobunaga—Nobunaga Hazama. Member of the Phantom Troupe." Killua could feel the smugness coming off the man in waves. His eyes were back on Gon. "We've been down a member for a while. Wouldn't you like to come meet the boss? I'm sure he would let you join. You remind me of an old friend of mine—" Nobunaga looked down and the smile fell off his lips for a split second before it was back. "—I think you would fit right in."

Gon looked at the man who'd nearly broken his arm, eyebrows furrowed, not quite understanding where his speech had come from.

"I'm—I think I'll pass," he said glancing up at Killua, who was standing a few steps away with eyes burning into Nobunaga. Gon's skin prickled and the air suddenly felt dry and sharp—he felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. Nobunaga let his eyes rest on Killua, and after a few moments the static feeling evaporated. Killua unclenched his fists.

"Interesting," Nobunaga mused. "Let's play a game. If you can get past me and out of this room, I'll let you go, but if you come within range—" He drew his long knife and balanced it on the palm of his hand. "—I will kill you."

Killua squared his jaw and leaned down to grab Gon's arm. Their eyes met and Gon followed Killua's gaze to a spot behind them before Killua pulled him up.

Killua turned and pulled a knife out from one of the pouches at his back. Nobunaga looked at him, balancing his blade between two fingers, clearly taking note of his every move.

"What are you going to do with that tiny thing?" Nobunaga's lips curved into a semblance of a smile. Killua felt Gon back away a few steps.

"I know we have no chance against you." Killua grit the words out between his teeth—the confirmation of being weaker than somebody was physically painful. He'd been raised under the assumption he should always be the strongest person in the room. If he wasn't, he would become the strongest.

"So sit down and wait like good little boys." Nobunaga's words burned in the air. Killua straightened as he stepped backwards, eyes gleaming in the lamplight. "You won't hit me with that thing."

Killua flipped the blade over once, twice, as his other hand went for another blade. A quick twist of his wrist and it was gone, and he jumped down hard on the decayed floorboards. The rotted wood crumbled under his and Gon's combined weight. He saw a flash as his knife hit the lamp, spilling oil and fire onto the dry wood. There was a pained scream, but they were already on the floor below, picking themselves up from the debris. Killua helped Gon up and they ran into the semi-dark. They found a boarded-up window and easily broke through the rotting drywood, and then they were out in the cloudy afternoon. The sky was dangerously tipping toward darkness.

"Can you tell where we are?" Killua asked as he peered at the sky. He could barely tell where the sun was sinking. Gon looked around, and Killua found Gon's hand in his as they ran out into the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	7. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua make it to Leorio's. They have a small breather while they search for information about Kurapika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- November xx98 --

It was dark when they reached their apartment. Killua led them upstairs where he immediately began shoving their meager belongings into their bags. Gon leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. It felt hard to breathe. Something touched Gon's shoulder and he looked up to see Killua's face half-cast in shadows.

"Is it hurting more?" Killua asked in a harsh whisper. Gon frowned. It wasn't as painful as it could have been. His arm throbbed and felt hot near the elbow. Killua waited a moment for an answer. "Gon?" he prodded. "Let's go see Wing and stay there for the night. We need to leave as soon as possible, before light. It's too easy to track us there. I don't want to cause them any more trouble, especially with people like the Troupe."

"You know them?" Gon asked, his voice loud after Killua's whisper. Killua shook his head.

"I know of them." He averted his eyes and the only thing that came to Gon's mind was, _He looks so troubled._

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, but not now. We need to run. As soon as I get a better look at your arm." Killua pulled at Gon, and Gon relented, shuffling slowly to his feet. He felt exhausted and not quite right. Killua had both of their bags slung across his shoulder, his free arm helping support Gon, who lurched up unsteadily.

It took them twice as long as normal to reach Wing's building and up the stairs. Killua knocked, and soon the door opened to reveal the ever smiling Wing. He looked down at them and gasped as he pulled Gon out of Killua's grasp.

"What happened? Were you in a fight?" he asked as he helped Gon down onto a mattress on the floor.

"Something like that. There's something wrong with Gon's arm. I think he might also be in shock," Killua said as he closed the door behind him and dumped their bags unceremoniously. He hurried over to Gon's side. "I don't know what happened. He was hit badly. Did you hit your head?" he asked Gon who blinked up at him, eyes too wide with pupils blown.

"I don't think so?" Gon answered slowly. "I think I might have a little, when we fell down."

"You fell down?" Killua flinched at the sound, he'd forgotten Wing was there beside them.

"There—" Killua started, but stopped when he couldn't find the right words.

"We found the people who took our friend’s family by chance. We need to find Kurapika," Gon latched onto Killua with his good arm. "We need to find him and tell him what we know."

"The Phantom Troupe," Killua said, eyes veering from Gon's face to Wing, who gave a small sigh of surprise. 

"The Troupe?" Wing repeated and Killua gave a terse nod.

"Who are the troupe?" Gon asked and pulled on Killua's sleeve again.

"You need to get out of town as soon as possible if the Troupe is after you," Wing said and stood up. "Look at Gon's arm and I'll pack some reserves for you. It's going to be a cold trek leaving this time of year, but you have to get as far away as you can before the snows start."

Killua ignored Gon's insistent tugging, instead prying his fingers off his coat and starting to unbutton Gon's. Gon turned to watch Wing sprint across the room, while Killua pulled the coat off Gon’s shoulders and rolled the long sleeves of his shirt up to reveal his bruised arm.

"Do you have any tight bandages?" Killua asked aloud, and soon two small bundles of crisp white bandages appeared by his side. Killua took Gon's arm in his hand and gently felt through the muscles and tendons, moving up his forearm.

"Tell me if the pain is too much," he said, looking up at Gon's face. "Gon?" Gon wheeled his gaze up to Killua's. "Let me know if it hurts," Killua repeated.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Gon said, blinking at him. Killua continued his examination up over his elbow and to his shoulder. Gon winced a few times, but when asked he claimed it didn't hurt too badly. Finally, when Killua was satisfied he took the bandages and carefully wrapped Gon's elbow, winding the cloth in a crisscrossing motion around his forearm and his bicep to anchor the joint, before pulling down the sleeve to hide his work. He readjusted the makeshift sling he had made earlier to sit more comfortably.

"It didn't feel broken, but your elbow is twisted and there is definitely some deep bruising. It'll be painful for a few weeks." Gon nodded as he carefully pulled his coat on over his uninjured arm and tugged the rest to drape over the sling. Killua sighed and stretched.

"I've packed some things for you," Wing said as he sat next to the two boys. "I'd recommend leaving immediately and sleeping for a few hours in one of the houses at the outskirts of town. You should leave either before dawn or hide until tomorrow night. Where will you go? Oh, you shouldn't tell me. Just in case." He gave them a smile and Gon blinked as he felt a rush of affection toward the older man. 

"Where's Zushi?" Gon asked.

"He's not here tonight. I think he found a girl he liked. I'll have to let him know that you've gone in the morning," Wing sighed. "He'll be disappointed to hear it. Maybe we'll see you in Heavens Arena next summer."

"I hope so," Killua said and stood. They clasped hands and Wing pulled him into a hug. Gon pulled himself up and leaned into their hug, only remembering his injury when he grazed it against Killua's side and he flinched in pain.

"I hope to see you again, Wing," Gon said.

"Thank you, for all your help," Killua added, as he pulled the two packs he'd brought with him and a third, heavier bag that Wing handed him, over his shoulders.

"Be careful," Wing told them again at the door, and soon they were gone.

* * *

Killua led them to the abandoned building they had first resided in, at the outskirts of town. He knew the area well and it had been months since they had ventured in this direction. No one would know to look for them here, not even Wing or Zushi. Gon followed him wordlessly, his feet dragging at the ground, a small tightness around his mouth betraying the pain he must feel.

They walked up the stairs to their fourth floor room. Killua left Gon to slump down by the wall as he crept to the window and peered out into the dark. Clouds slid swiftly across the moon's face and set the dark dancing; the shadows painted figures in the night. Satisfied that there truly was no one, he turned and walked back to Gon.

"Hey," Killua prodded. He squatted down, setting their packs on the ground. Gon's head fell down to his shoulder.

"Hey," Killua said sharply, taking Gon's cheeks in his hands and lifting his face up. "You can't sleep."

"Wh—" Gon mumbled as his eyes blinked open. He looked on the verge of passing out.

"You can't sleep," Killua said again, and pinched Gon's cheek, eliciting a small yelp. Gon brought his hand up to swat away Killua's, but it lacked its normal strength.

"Why can't I sleep?" Gon asked, lifting himself up a bit as he straightened his back and yawned. Killua fought the urge to yawn as well, instead blinking his eyes rapidly to chase away his exhaustion.

"You've probably got a concussion, I can't let you sleep for the next twelve hours. If you fall asleep you might not wake up." Killua sat down in front of Gon, their knees touching. He reached around and gently started feeling down Gon’s scalp. Gon gave a small “ow!” as Killua’s hand brushed over a small knot on the back of Gon’s skull. Killua reached in his pack for his canteen and some leftover bandages, which he folded into a pad and dampened with water. In the cold room, the wet cloth quickly chilled. Killua pressed it lightly against the back of Gon’s head.

"It's cold," Gon muttered with a shiver before looking up at Killua. "Why can't I sleep? I've never heard that."

"You hit your head and you've been acting weird," Killua chided as he looked away at their bags. "I wonder if Wing packed a blanket or something. Here, keep holding that up." He swiftly changed the subject and started to search through the third, mystery bag.

"How long have we known each other?" Gon asked suddenly. Killua froze before glancing over at Gon. Gon was watching him through half-lidded eyes.

"I don't know. Six months?"

"You still haven't told me," Gon said as Killua pulled out a blanket and helped drape it around his shoulders.

"Told you what?"

"Something. Anything, about you." The words were a mumble as Gon leaned back, his head sliding down again to rest on his shoulder.

"Sit up. You'll fall asleep again." Gon grumbled but complied, pulling himself up and shaking his head, which he immediately regretted. He raised his uninjured hand to his temple, dropping the damp bandages, as a soft groan escaped his lips.

Killua clicked his tongue and placed a hesitant hand on Gon's shoulder.

"Do you feel sick? Nauseous?" he asked as he watched the shadows play around Gon's features. Gon took a few long breaths and opened one eye.

"I'm fine, the room. It just started spinning for a second," he replied and closed his eyes again. "I didn't fall asleep or anything, just—it's cold. So." He opened up the blanket and poked Killua's arm a bit. Taking the hint, Killua pulled out the second blanket before taking the edge of Gon's blanket and sliding to his side. He curled the blanket over his shoulder and shook out the second blanket over their legs. Gon leaned against him heavily, head dipping to rest against Killua's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep, Gon," Killua said, gently elbowing the other boy.

"I'm not asleep or anything." There was a moment of silence. Killua was about to nudge him again when Gon continued to speak. "I told you about my aunt and grandma. The island I grew up on. Why I left. Well, one reason for why I left."

Gon fell silent again. Killua hummed to show he was listening and leaned his head against Gon's, the dark hair tickling his chin.

"The rifle. It's my dad's. He left us when I was around five. Never saw him again. I didn't think about it much, most of the kids on the island had lost somebody somehow, but then when I was nine, I think, a person came to the island. His name was Kite and he knew my dad. Said he was looking for him. Turns out my dad's a big deal in the Hunter Association. Kite left, but he would always visit at least once a year after that. He'd bring news from the mainland and he said I should try to become a hunter to see the world. Last year my grandma was getting sick and Kite told me that if I ever needed someone after she was gone I could come find him and he'd help me look for my dad. He was always saying things like that. He promised to teach me how to shoot. He saved me twice." Gon's halting words stopped and Killua blinked completely awake as he waited for the story to continue. Gon gave a small cough and leaned in closer before continuing.

"My grandma passed away. I tried to stay there for a while, but there was little I could do. I sold what I could and left. I bought a ticket to the mainland and started to make my way inland. I knew about where the hunter exam took place. I stole food mostly from vendors. I stayed in a city for the winter. It was easy to find things to take there and easy enough to find warm places to sleep—attics and the sort. I left when the snows melted. I still had the money I'd saved and a ring. I wanted to use that for the hunter exam. I didn't want to steal money from people. It didn't seem right. An apple or a piece of bread, people could do without, but money. 

"There was an old lady who was ill. She was traveling between towns and she'd collapsed by the side of the road. I asked for help, but nobody would do anything until I gave them what I had. She made it to the town and her family, so it was worth it in the end, but I'd lost the money for the exam. I continued on like that, trying to figure out how I could get the money that I needed so badly. That's when I met Kurapika and Leorio." Gon stopped and a sudden peal of laughter erupted causing Killua to go rigid for a second before relaxing again.

"They ended up picking me up and covering the costs for me. I couldn't believe my luck! Finally people who'd help me, I was so happy. I decided I'd do anything I could to help them pass. Of course we met a little after that and you know the rest, Killua." The silence stretched and Gon shifted, pulling away from their huddle as he turned to look at Killua.

"Now you know everything about me, Killua," Gon said. Killua watched him, the darkness softening Gon's expression, his eyes unreadable. "I'm a thief with a useless dad, a dead family, trying to figure out why he left me."

"I—" Killua stammered and fell silent, uncertain if the confession was a part of Gon's concussion. Gon leaned forward and poked Killua's side with his good hand.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes gaining a level of focus they hadn't possessed all night. Killua swallowed.

"Y-you've never asked before," he said, averting his eyes.

"I did. The last time we stayed here," Gon replied. Killua's hand twitched. So, Gon wasn't as displaced as he'd originally thought.

"You'll be safer not knowing," Killua mumbled. A warm hand covered his and he glanced up from the folds of his knees to peer into Gon's eyes. The furrow between his eyebrows was back, his serious features foreign and strange.

"I doubt it could get any worse than having the troupe after us. You still haven't told me who they are." Gon's voice was even and Killua felt heat rise on his cheeks. 

"The Phantom Troupe. I don't know too much about them, but they’re notorious criminals who'll do almost anything for money. I wouldn't be surprised if they had destroyed a village just to gather and sell slaves." He averted his eyes again. It was easier to talk to the ground than to Gon's inscrutable eyes.

"When we followed them earlier, I didn't know who they were. I wouldn't have let you come with me otherwise."

"Let me?" Gon interjected, his voice pitched lower as his hold on Killua's hand tightened.

"Yes, let you. They're dangerous. They would have killed us. They already hurt you and there was nothing I could do to stop them. All we could do was run away—" Killua halted as he realized he was almost shouting, the sound warped in the small space. He flushed, horrified, as his heart hammered in his chest and he felt like all the air had evaporated from the room. Gon released his hand and Killua felt the absence of warmth like a stab through his heart, before Gon pulled him into an awkward hug, right hand curled into the silver locks at his nape. Killua breathed in the stale sweat and the faintly spicy smell that was just Gon as he buried his nose in the crook of Gon’s neck. He snaked his arms around Gon's torso, pulling him closer, and Killua felt himself relax. _It's Gon. He won't—_ He couldn't even finish the thought as he bit his lip, not quite sure what sound he'd make if he let go now.

They stayed in a loose embrace for a long while and Killua felt the heaviness of the last day hit him. Killua jerked back, intently watching Gon's eyes flutter open, an annoyed pout on Gon’s lips.

"You can't fall asleep," Killua said.

"Then talk," Gon replied, hand twisting around a silver curl before slipping down from Killua's neck. Killua looked away and let his arms slide down from where they'd been resting on Gon's back. He swallowed visibly as he brought his gaze back to Gon, who gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Have you—" he began and sniffled a bit from the cold, before clearing his throat. "Have you heard about the Zoldycks?"

"The famous assassin family that nobody has ever seen and lived to tell the tale? Sure, I've heard of them. No wait, don't tell me you know them?" Gon's eyes went wide and Killua swallowed again.

"Well," he trailed off, unable to meet those piercing eyes. "I know them—" Killua could hear Gon's sharp intake of air. "—I'm one of them." He waited for the push, but it wasn't forthcoming. Slowly he dragged his gaze back up to Gon, who seemed to have a hard time aligning his expressions—shifted all across a spectrum from disbelief to something akin to annoyance. Killua looked down again, only to give an undignified squawk when Gon pulled him into another hug.

"It doesn't matter. You're still Killua," Gon said by his ear, a tinge of mirth poorly hidden in his words. "I just can't believe I know a famous person!" Killua felt warmth flood his cheeks again.

"It's not like I'm a famous person," Killua grumbled. 

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"The tattoo thing?" Gon pulled away enough to look properly at Killua. "Is that why you won't take your shirt off?" He sounded too excited for Killua's liking. Gon slid his hand down and under Killua's shirt, fingers lightly grazing against bare skin, causing his skin to prickle.

"It's too dark, you won't be able to see it," Killua muttered as he grabbed Gon's hand and retracted it safely from his shirt. Gon's disappointed pout morphed into a mischievous grin as he laced their fingers together. "I guess I need to wait until morning, then."

Killua sighed and squeezed Gon's hand.

"Tell me," Gon said, slipping free of Killua's hand, only to grab his arm and shift closer, the blanket wrapped tight around them. Killua hummed as he adjusted his position, his hand resting on Gon's thigh, as Gon leaned against his shoulder again. "Tell you about what?"

"About your life. About Killua before we met."

"There's really nothing too good or interesting—" Killua started, "—except for my sister I guess." They continued in hushed voices until a hazy dawn broke through the clouds outside their uncovered window.

* * *

\-- January xx99 --

Leorio had gone out for the day and left Gon and Killua alone in the small apartment. It felt strange being back somewhere with beds and furniture. A hot shower. Gon leaned back against the couch, his eyes drifting closed in lazy contentment. It was so nice to be properly clean again. They'd landed in the city two days ago and it had taken them a day to find Leorio. They'd tracked him down to the university and waited outside the gates for him as a nervous-looking guard watched them from the doors. They must have looked like they'd been dragged through a gallon of filth, which is what he'd felt like, having walked from the clean snow into more temperate rain and mud.

"—there's a place close by we can take our clothes to be cleaned." 

Gon jumped a bit.

"Oh, I must have dozed off," he grumbled. "What did you say?"

"Clothes. We can get our clothes washed down the road," Killua repeated, looking down at Gon. He looked exhausted and Killua could tell his arm was still bothering him even though Gon had become good at hiding it.

"Are you feeling all right?" Killua crouched down, placing his knuckles against Gon's forehead. "You're a bit warm."

"I don't get sick," Gon laughed, brushing the taller boy's hand aside. 

"You should still go to bed. Don't sleep on the floor without a blanket or you'll actually get sick."

Gon scoffed and stood up. The world swung a bit, but he managed to stand without more qualms. Just lack of sleep.

"You're acting strange."

"I'm fine, just leave it." Gon frowned, irritation flooding his veins.

"You just stay here and I'll go drop our stuff off." Killua hoisted the bag up. "You can go take a nap or something."

"Fine, do what you want," Gon replied. A nap did sound reasonable. He did feel a bit out of sorts.

"I'm leaving!" Killua shouted from the door.

"See you," Gon muttered. Yes, a nap. He walked to the small office that was next to Leorio's bedroom. Two futons lay side-by-side, pillows and blankets neatly folded—probably thanks to Killua. He quickly spread the blankets and crawled inside. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

* * *

"....fever, I think." A soft voice penetrated his blurry mind. Gon felt stuffy and hot.

"He's awake." Killua's voice sounded too close.

Gon opened his eyes and sat up. An extra blanket was draped over his legs and he pushed it away.

"How're you feeling?" Gon jolted to the side. He hadn't noticed the other boy kneeling by his futon.

"I'm fine, just hot."

"It could be his fever's already broken," Leorio muttered as he measured something into a cup. "Here, drink this! It'll make you right as rain!"

Gon sniffed it and made a face. "It smells gross."

"Just drink it, stupid. Leorio came all the way from school to fix you up," Killua berated him, barely keeping himself from swatting Gon like he normally would, but he restrained himself. You didn’t hit sick people.

Gon scowled and downed the liquid in one gulp. It tasted too sweet.

"It'll help him sleep it off. I doubt it's more than a cold from sleeping outdoors this time of year," Leorio explained to Killua, ignoring Gon, who was downed a glass of water Killua had poured out for him.

"I'll keep him hydrated and warm. I doubt I would have gotten much searching done today anyway."

"You should rest as well. I can't imagine the distance you two must have walked in the last few months. It's good to take a day off once in awhile," Leorio lectured.

Gon curled back up on the bed, Killua's voice the last thing he heard.

* * *

It was dark and it was hard to move, but it was easier to think.

Gon shifted around in his blankets. Something was draped over his torso, keeping him in place.

He slid up, arms snaking out of the blankets.

"Stop moving so much  
," Killua's voice mumbled, and the grip around Gon tightened, trapping him in his blankets.

A few moments later it slackened again and Gon felt his speeding heart calm down a bit. Slowly, he brought his right hand to his head, feeling a damp towel on his forehead.

 _I must have thrashed around in my sleep, so Killua's just keeping the blankets on me. That's what's happening, of course. It makes sense._ Gon was certain he was right. There was a strange flutter in his chest.

Gon settled down, turning towards Killua's sleeping form next to him. It was too dark to see much, but he could make out the other boy's forehead scrunched almost to Gon's side, arm draped around the blankets covering him.

"I think I like you the most," Gon muttered to himself as he buried his face into his blankets.

"What?" The terse response froze Gon in place. His heart was in his throat, too loud. Killua had been asleep, right? He'd barely whispered the words, right? There was no way, no way.

He found himself looking up at two gleaming eyes.

"I know you're awake," Killua whispered, hands on either side of Gon's torso, propping himself up over the shorter boy. Gon felt his face flush, but he was certain Killua couldn't see that. He couldn't see in the dark, could he? Maybe if he was super still Killua would think he was asleep.

"Your eyes are open, stupid." Killua seemed to respond to his thought. "Are you all right? I can get you more medicine if you feel bad."

"I feel fine, Killua, okay." Gon's voice squeaked as he vehemently refused to burrow under the blankets to hide his embarrassment. Maybe Killua hadn't heard after all.

Killua shifted and Gon froze. Killua rested his cool, dry palm on Gon's forehead.

"You don't feel as warm anymore. I guess Leorio's medicine worked." Killua pulled his hand back. Killua turned away and a deep regret pierced Gon's heart.

"Ah." Gon had instinctively grabbed onto Killua's hand.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Killua asked, turning his face back toward Gon.

"Can I just. I just want." Gon was having a hard time finding the words to use for a want he didn't really know how to express.

Killua hummed an inquiry as he shifted closer.

"I. Well." Gon sat up, snaking his left hand to join his right, both hands clasping Killua’s.

"What's wrong?" Killua squeezed his hand and Gon could just make out the small curve of a smile in the darkness.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me again, Killua," Gon muttered finally.

"Hmm..." Killua replied. He leaned forward, his bangs tickling Gon's forehead, and he whispered, "I like you too." Before Killua pressed his lips against Gon's.

* * *

Leorio bustled through the kitchen, briefcase already packed and ready by the door. He hummed as he made a dried meat sandwich for his lunch. He glanced at the closed office door and quickly made a few more, wrapping them up and placing them in the shade.

The boys were sleeping longer than normal, but then again, with Gon’s cold it was probably for the best.

He straightened his tie and glanced at himself in the mirror before making his way to the office door. He rapped a quick knock and pulled it open.

Killua sat up, blankets falling to his waist as he bid Leorio good morning. Gon still had an arm around Killua's waist as he dozed on, not woken by the knocking.

Leorio gawked. Killua, shirtless—that alone was something unimaginable—but with a tight row of red bruising from collarbone to neckline, bright against his pale skin.

"Just... just be safe about it," Leorio stammered as he shut the door, careful not to slam it against the frame.

Killua furrowed his brows, wondering what was wrong with Leorio. It wasn't like him to be that skittish. He looked down at his naked torso and realized what it must have looked like.

"It's not like that! We didn't do anything!" he cried, hiding his burning face in his hands.

"Didn't do what?" came a sleepy mumble from his side.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"Killua." Gon made his name sound like a plea.

"What?" he replied tersely, looking down.

"You're even prettier in the sunlight." His finger flicked at the edge of the dark ink between Killua's shoulderblades. 

"You moron!" Killua pushed Gon away, fishing for his shirt, grabbing the first one he could reach and tugging it on.

"Killua," Gon said, chin propped up by his hands and gazing up adoringly. "That's my shirt."

"Gah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	8. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to find Kurapika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- March xx99 --

It had been months since they'd invaded Leorio's small apartment. They spent most of their days out, wandering down the streets either looking for odd jobs or for news of unrest. Gon was getting restless, as days without news of the Phantom Troupe or Kurapika stretched out into endless weeks. Leorio had assured them they could stay as long as they wanted, but now that winter had lifted Gon wanted to move on; Swaldini City was clearly a dead end.

It was late March. They sat around the small dining table in Leorio's apartment eating the spicy meat stew that Gon had helped Leorio prepare earlier. It had become routine, sitting at the table eating together as they recapped their daily events. Killua was late. He'd managed to get more odd jobs than Gon; his persuasion and skills in reading and writing made him a perfect candidate for a scribe, which he used fully to his advantage, letting him into the network of high level chatter that surrounded the town like a sticky web. Gon, on the other hand, stayed close to the marketplace and alleyways, using his acquired skills to blend in and listen to the plentiful gossip hawkers and thieves. 

It was late. Leorio had cleared away the leftover food, setting aside a covered bowl for Killua, and retired to his bedroom, claiming an early morning in the surgery the next day. Gon dozed on the small couch, his idle thoughts swirling around going out to look for Killua, but he quashed it before it had a chance to flourish into a real need. 

The door opened and a small puff of cold air pulled Gon out of his doze.

"Welcome back," Gon said, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Killua nodded as he toed off his sopping wet shoes in the entryway, before hastily dashing into the tiled bathroom, water dripping from his sodden clothes. Gon tiptoed to the door and watched Killua pull off his drenched coat and hang it up to dry.

"Looks wet," Gon remarked. Killua rolled his eyes as he peeled off his shirt and carefully wrung the water out over the sink. The gleam of the dark coiled dragon on his back still caused butterflies to burst forth in Gon's stomach; the tattoo was nothing short of beautiful, each scale perfect as it caught the dim light. The dragon's open maw rested on Killua's right collarbone as it devoured a cursive Z. Gon felt his eyes drawn to Killua's pale skin, wanting to touch and feel it beneath his fingers. His fantasy was dashed when Killua pulled out a towel and draped it over his head and shoulders.

"You mind getting me some dry clothes? I don't want to trek water everywhere," Killua said, pulling at his belt. Gon backpedalled out of the room and swore he heard a small laugh at his hasty exit. He dug through the pile of clothes in their office-turned-bedroom and pulled out the first shirt and pair of loose trousers he touched before hurrying back.

Killua had filled a pail with hot water and was washing his arms with a damp towel. Gon and Leorio used the public baths often, but Killua had refused, wanting to protect his identity the only way he knew how, which led him to make do with the tiny apartment bathroom. He turned his head when Gon stumbled against the half closed door, clothes nearly falling from his limp fingers.

"Give me a hand?" Killua asked as he plunged the towel into the water and draped it across one bare shoulder. Gon felt heat flood his cheeks, but he quickly hung the clothes on a peg and pulled off his socks. He pulled the door closed. It was cramped with both of them, but he rolled his trouser legs up to his knees before taking a hold of the sopping wet towel and gliding it over Killua's back. Killua leaned into the touch and sighed.

"I really wish I could take a real shower," Killua muttered, as he dipped his feet into the pail. "But I guess I can make do with the second best thing." Gon grumbled wordlessly as he let water trickle down the curve of Killua's spine.

"I found something out today," Killua said. His words made Gon perk up from his ministrations. Killua's eyes were closed as he continued, "There are rumors about the Troupe in Meteor City. Something happened a few weeks back, but the news just arrived. There seems to be a dispute between them and the mafia which is turning bloody. Some people have even fled the city to be safe."

"Why didn't you tell me right away, Killua?" Gon asked, already on his feet, eyes blazing.

"Because I was cold and it's not like we can do anything tonight anyway." Killua turned his head to peer up at Gon, cheek resting against his palm. "Also we should take advantage of having a good private place to sleep while we still can." There was a quirk to his lips that caused both the heat and the butterflies to reappear; static energy filled the tiny space as Killua lifted his feet from the hot water and stood, grabbing at the towel still in Gon's hands. He used his height to his advantage as he leaned forward, a hand curling into Gon's dark locks. Gon felt his mouth go dry, like it did every time Killua came this close, their breaths mingling before they closed the gap.

* * *

After that first embarrassing morning, Killua had made sure to be up before Leorio. Usually he would go out early, heading toward the magistrate’s office where he'd managed to secure a semi-permanent position as a scribe. It was a perfect position to access all the information that flowed through the city. This morning upon waking, however, he pulled Gon closer and earned a sleepy grunt of surprise, but the other boy didn't wake fully. He relished the contact, and only when he heard the other door open did he untangle their limbs and carefully pull away. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.

He slid into the main living area. Leorio looked up in surprise from the kettle he was filling for his morning coffee.

"You're still here?" Leorio asked. "You want some?" he offered without waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, thanks—I think I know where Kurapika is now. There's been some major disturbances in Meteor City and the news should slowly start to trickle here." The word Kurapika made Leorio look up, hands suddenly shaking as he measured the coffee powder.

"Are you sure?" Leorio asked and swallowed visibly as Killua pulled out a chair for himself.

"Yes. And knowing Gon we'll be leaving soon. Do you want to come?" Killua looked at the older man, who bit his lip as he twisted the glass coffee jar closed.

"I—I've thought about it," Leorio said in a small voice. "I've only seen him once since he left the city."

"You miss him." It was a statement of fact, but Leorio still nodded and turned away to inspect the water kettle so he wouldn't have to meet Killua's eyes. "It'll be dangerous. There appears to be a war between the mafia and the Phantom Troupe brewing, not to mention whatever Kurapika’s found out about his family."

"I think I'll come along. The semester is almost over and I can rent out the apartment for a few months." Leorio turned back with two mugs in his hands and a gleam in his eyes. "I can always come back, but if I don't go now I have a feeling I’ll never see him again."

Their eyes met over the rims of their mugs, brown eyes catching blue, and they both knew it was only a matter of time before their respite was over.

* * *

\-- April xx99 --

It took them almost three weeks to travel to Meteor City. The abandoned wasteland around them grew more temperate as they continued south into the notorious hive of thieves. They asked for directions when they could. A flow of emigrants leaving the city flooded the roads, the flow of people an ever growing trickle as they approached their destination.

As they came to the outskirts of the temporary shantytown-turned-city, they slowed, taking their time to blend in. Soon, they split up to gather information, planning to meet at dusk and find a place to bed down for the night. Gon and Killua arrived at the designated spot as the sun was setting, and they swapped stories of what they'd heard during the day. The war seemed to have simmered into a soft boil with no major incidents in the last week after two of the Troupe's members had each been found dead with a single gunshot wound through the heart.

The sun sank below the horizon and stars started to sprinkle the sky. Leorio was still missing.

"We shouldn't have let him go by himself." Gon frowned as he leaned against the wall, eyes drawn to every movement on the empty street.

"I'm almost inclined to agree with you," Killua replied, stepping in next to Gon. He bumped their shoulders casually as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. They waited in silence, but as the minutes ticked by, their worry grew.

"Are you Gon?" a street urchin asked, as she emerged from the shadows of a hidden alleyway.

"I'm Gon." Gon pointed at himself. He looked over the prepubescent girl. 

"I'm here to pass on this," she said and stuffed a note into his hands. Gon frowned and opened his mouth as Killua flipped the girl a coin. She disappeared as swiftly as she had appeared, engulfed by the darkness.

"What does it say?" Gon asked, squinting down at the crinkled paper and then handing the note to Killua. Killua frowned at the scrawl.

"It's from Leorio. I think he found Kurapika," Killua said, starting down the street. "It just has an address, but I think it's his handwriting." 

Gon padded along next to Killua as they made their way deeper into the city. Taller buildings grew around them, reminiscent of a darker and more infested version of Yorkkodai; eyes seemed to peer at them from haggard faces and from ramshackle windows. They asked for the way twice before arriving at a nondescript building, gray and featureless in the dark.

Gon stepped up and tried the door but found it locked. He knocked, fist banging against the wood. They didn't have to wait long before the door swung open, a large man filling the space between the doorframe.

"What?" he demanded, eyes narrowing as he peered at the two youths.

"We're here for Kurapika," Killua said, eyes glimmering in the half-light spilling from the door. The man looked at him and then at Gon, and then stepped aside. They hurried inside and the man closed the door swiftly behind them.

"Follow me," he said. The boys exchanged looks, and Killua shrugged before trailing after the man. They were led down flights of stairs and into a maze of corridors before they were ushered through a door as nondescript as everything else in the building. The room inside was comfortable, plush furniture and a lit fireplace the main attractions, but the blond sitting on the couch, legs crossed, was enough to elicit a yelp of surprise from Gon.

"Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed as the older man stood up, a small smile hovering on his lips.

"What happened?" Killua asked as Leorio unfolded from an armchair; Leorio’s smile was more muted as he shrugged.

"Apparently Leorio's way of finding people is to go shout at dangerous men until someone has to come save him," Kurapika said drily. "But it is good to see you two." He opened his arms and pulled Gon and the Killua into a tight hug.

"I see you figured out who got to your family," Killua said in a soft voice. Kurapika motioned them to sit down.

"I found out a lot of things," Kurapika said, eyes wandering past his old companions to the crackling fire.

"Did you find out where your family is, Kurapika?" Gon asked, his eyes intent, perching at the edge of the couch next to Killua.

"I've heard rumors and I've heard some things from the source," Kurapika mused. Leorio clicked his tongue and earned himself an exasperated glare.

"Are you a boss here now?" Gon asked, eyes wide with curiosity at their treatment. Kurapika laughed, a short bright sound before it died down with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not the boss. I just work for some powerful people, which gives certain perks."

"If you found out about your family, why are you still here?" Killua met Kurapika's eyes and he caught a sheen of repugnance in Kurapika's features, before it melted into neutrality once again. "We found out about the Troupe in Yorkkodai last November and we've tried to find you ever since. Only when I heard about Troupe members dying here did I realize where you would be." The room was silent and Gon shifted back to lean against Killua, the action due more to habit than for comfort. Kurapika's eyes flickered between them and Killua fought down the hot blush that threatened to overcome him, but he refused to look away. "Why are you still here?"

Kurapika glanced away, his thin fingers digging into the dark fabric of his trousers.

"What happened?" Leorio's voice was hushed. "I thought you'd be out of here the second you found out where they were sold to."

"Don't berate me," Kurapika bit out through clenched teeth. "I had to make them pay for what they'd done."

"Is your need for revenge stronger than your need to find them?" Leorio said it like he’d said it dozens of times already, and would keep saying it as long as he needed to.

Kurapika closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply.

"I know you're right," he finally said into the silence. "You're both right." He opened his eyes; they were unfocused, unseeing. "I know what I should do, but I'm so afraid. What if it's too late. What if they’re all gone by the time I get there."

"You have friends and you have the Hunter Association by your side. Slavery. That sort of thing should be illegal," Gon declared, eyes shining in the firelight. "I know your family is still alive. We just need to go and bring them home!"

Kurapika chuckled and crossed his arms. "I forgot about your endless optimism, Gon," he said, giving the boy a fond smile. "Unfortunately the Troupe is hot on my tail. If I leave they'll know immediately. They value their own."

Leorio smiled. "We'll come up with a plan."

* * *

The sun was sinking fast in the spring evening, the ever-present haze of pollution catching the light and scattering it to shimmer through the derelict buildings. They watched as the group of spiders milled in the courtyard below. Kurapika had been right. Even with the labyrinth of alleyways, they'd been spotted as soon as they exited through a hidden door far away from the main mafia properties. They'd run and managed to escape twice already; this building would serve only for as long as they remained unseen.

Killua knew it was just a matter of time. He peered through a crack in the boarded-up window. Kurapika leaned against the opposite wall, eyes ablaze with fury that surfaced every time he cast eyes on the Troupe. Leorio stood close by, arms crossed and brows furrowed. Glancing over at Kurapika, he nudged the shorter man with an elbow. Kurapika flinched, then let out a deep sigh, some tension leaving his shoulders. Gon had taken the chance to sit down for a second, head heavy against the cold cement. Killua walked over to Kurapika and gestured for Gon to follow.

"I saw Kalluto down there," he started in a soft whisper. "It'll give us a way out. I can distract them with Gon while you two make a run for it. If everything goes well they shouldn't hurt us. One of the spiders has taken a liking to Gon and I know my brother. One of the reasons he most likely joined was to keep tabs on my whereabouts. My family isn't one to let go easily."

"I don't like this plan," Kurapika muttered, crossing his arms.

"It's not about revenge anymore," Leorio responded. "You have to remember your priorities. Isn't getting your family back more important than killing the people who took them?"

Kurapika took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling.

"You're right, Leorio," he replied after a few moments. He turned his burning eyes to Killua. "Don't get yourself or Gon killed."

"Ah, o-of course not," Killua muttered, not quite sure what to make of the threatening look in Kurapika's eyes. He seemed to give the same look to everything and everyone around him.

"I trust Killua," Gon piped in from his side. "I'm sure he has a plan. And if not I'll just punch them in the face until they let us go."

"Don't even joke about that." Leorio's voice was a quiet rumble. "They’ll kill you if you aren’t careful."

"I know," Gon replied, eyes downcast, cheeks tinged a hazy pink at the rebuke. Killua didn't know if it was anger or embarrassment. Maybe a mix of both.

"It's Kalluto, so don't worry," Killua muttered. "You really need to get going. As soon as you see us down there, head the opposite way and don't stop until you're out of town. They’re still looking for Kurapika."

They clasped hands for good luck, and the two boys left.

"You think they'll be alright?" Leorio asked.

"Like Killua said. I don't think his family would forgive the Troupe if their son was killed by them, so just his surname will keep him safe for now," Kurapika replied. "Go to the window and tell me when they arrive. I don't think I can do it right now without being seen. I'll try to calm down."

Kurapika sat down, his back against the wall. He closed his eyes. Leorio considered the blond for a second before making his way to the window. It was mostly boarded shut, but the cracks let him see the Troupe down in the plaza. Other people had started to show as the sun began to rise. It wasn't an ideal place to start a fight, with so many civilians around.

There was movement on the other side of the street. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look.

"I think I see them. They're approaching the Troupe from the opposite direction. I guess they circled the block. The Troupe is following them up the street. We should leave now while we can."

Kurapika stood up, and they gathered their belongings and hastily left the room.

* * *

Killua felt cold sweat coat his back. He'd managed to convince them to move to a different location, but the eyes of seven serial killers on him was enough to daunt anyone. He could still feel the flickers of flame as he looked at Nobunaga. 

Nobunaga had given Gon a friendly smack on the back and asked him again if he'd like to join, but the words were sharp and disjointed in the tense atmosphere. Gon had refused with a cold look in his eyes that Killua couldn't quite place, but it had been enough of a distraction for Kalluto to snake his way to his side. He hadn't said a word, just looked at Killua with his dark eyes, almost an accusation.

They continued walking down the street—Gon and Killua in the center, flanked by Nobunaga and Kalluto. Killua walked silently, hands stuffed into pockets, the only sound a slight scrape from one of his pistols hitting his leg, the holster not secured tight enough. Gon felt the atmosphere press down on him. _If we mess this up..._ He didn't let his mind go there, instead focusing on the people around him. They'd met Nobunaga and the pink-haired woman before, and he'd seen Kalluto pointed out from a distance. The other four were strangers.

They were all older than him with more experience, but that didn't really worry Gon too much. He'd fought with worse odds before.

"This is far enough," one of the men said. Gon blinked. He recognized the voice, the man had been at the house last time standing over Killua, but now he was wearing a weird hat with a snake. "Kalluto, you wanted to talk to your brother, so have your go. I'm going to head back to the east side of town. There was a weird feeling that I want to check out."

"I'll come along," said another man, this one wearing a long black robe. He pulled away from the group and the duo stepped into the shadows and vanished. Another group left westward, leaving Nobunaga, pink-hair, and Kalluto waiting on the two boys.

"Don't you want to come meet our leader?" Nobunaga started. "I still think you would fit right in. Especially now with the war brewing." His voice soon blended in with the morning breeze as Gon focused instead on the conversation between the two brothers. They had stepped aside under an awning for a semblance of privacy. Killua stood with his hands deep within his pockets, while Kalluto toyed with a piece of paper in his hands.

There was a flutter of movement. Killua stood in the same spot, his head tilted to the side. The street was silent as the three watched. An angry redness flowed up Killua's pale cheek where Kalluto had slapped him. Gon stiffened. Maybe this had been the original plan, but an aura of wrongness wafted from the two Zoldycks in waves.

"Don't ever even imply that," Kalluto hissed, loud enough to be heard. "How dare you."

"Run along to mother," Killua replied, as he twisted to look back at his younger brother. "It's what you're good at." Cruel words.

Kalluto lunged forward, but missed, as Killua jumped back far enough to almost reach Gon and the two baffled spiders.

"What the hell did you say?" Gon eyed Kalluto. The younger Zoldyck looked like he would either explode or implode, and Gon wasn't sure which would happen or would be worse. "I thought you were supposed to defuse the situation, not escalate it!"

"He threatened something I care about," Killua whispered back. "I think this is the time."

Gon felt a slight tap on his shoulder as Killua casually rested his palm there for a second.

The next second, Killua was flying up the building, bouncing off one handhold to the next. From the corner of his eye he saw Gon dash into an alley with Nobunaga hot on his tail.

He reached the third-story rooftop in one piece, pulling himself up to the slanted edge. He doubted Kalluto would follow him after that, and he felt a slight twinge at the thought. He leapt forward, scaling the rooftop, before bouncing off. He rolled onto the next rooftop, pushed off and leapt. They'd have a hard time losing the two older hunters in their home turf, but Killua had yet to find anyone faster than himself.

He'd almost pulled out a knife instead of letting Kalluto land a hit. He had been so close to hurting someone, someone he could never hurt. There was something wrong, something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

He let himself fall, skidding against the narrow alley until his feet hit the ground. He hid and listened. Ten minutes passed by with no sound of pursuit. Maybe they hadn't followed him at all, he couldn't tell.

He'd hide, hide until dark, until it was safe. His knees hit his chin as he slid down. He'd hide. He'd hide. Until dark.

* * *

Nobunaga was fast and he knew the town like the back of his hand. Gon felt his presence as he leapt from one rooftop to the next—the constant of tapping feet right behind him driving him to take riskier paths and longer leaps of faith.

He could hear a crowd close by, a bustling of humans bargaining, hawking, buying, selling wares. Tension left his shoulders as he shimmied down and crashed into the crowd. This he knew, this he was good at. He snaked and slithered around people. A hat and a jacket appeared in his hands from two different vendors and he quickly pulled them on, slinging his pack over his stomach and tugging the jacket closed over the front. He backtracked and slowed, keeping his eyes down.

The crowd swelled and moved and he let it move him with it, buying a few fruits at one stall, bartering for some antiseptic at another. He couldn't feel Nobunaga anymore, but he let the crowd hide him, and as a large group of people started down a side street he followed at their heels, blending in.

He walked with them for a few blocks, before casually diverting into another alley. He hid the hat and the coat behind some rubble, feeling slightly guilty for not being able to pay for them in his haste, before walking west.

What had happened before? It wasn't like Killua to lose his cool, but then again the only other time Gon had seen him talking to one of his family was at the end of the hunter exam. That could have also ended up worse.

 _If I hadn't gotten between them… Killua said he'd almost done what Illumi had told him to do_ , Gon thought as he kicked at an offending stone. _What happened? Could it have been about Alluka?_

Gon gritted his teeth. Saving people. Both Kurapika and Killua wanted to save the people they loved most. What did Gon have? A rifle and a hazy memory. Ging didn't need saving, everyone said so.

_I just need to find him. Tell him what happened. See if I care what happens after that._

He pulled out the bag of apples he'd bought, choosing a nice red speckled one before putting the rest away.

He bit into the fruit.

"Bitter!" Gon felt a chill go through him as he sucked up the juice. The acidic tingling felt good.

* * *

Gon made his way to the meeting place at the outskirts of the city to find Leorio and Kurapika already there, waiting. They'd stay here for the rest of the day and continue the following night, using the darkness and Kurapika's abilities to escape the city—or so the plan had been.

It was dawn, the soft light reflected in the misty haze of the gutter, and Killua wasn't there. It would be too dangerous to move during the day, so that meant that Killua was somewhere out there instead of in the comfortable hovel they'd planned to sleep in for the day.

"It's so late," Gon muttered, as he watched the street from a peephole near the door.

"He's probably holed up somewhere. He'll be here by tonight," Leorio said, hiding a huge yawn behind his hand.

"Something was wrong," Gon argued, as he turned to face the small room. "I could tell."

"He'll be fine. If anybody can handle a day of avoiding people in the city, it's a Zoldyck." Kurapika stretched and leaned back against the wall, back propped up with a pillow.

"You didn't seem very surprised when we—he told you. Leorio nearly fainted when he found out," Gon looked at him, his words causing Leorio to mutter profanities under his breath.

"I already knew," Kurapika said slowly. Gon frowned.

"How? Even I didn't know until after I'd been with him for six months! You travelled with us for two weeks!"

"I saw his tattoo once. He must have thought we were all asleep and it was dark," Kurapika mused, tapping his chin.

"Wait—you can see in the dark?" Leorio squeaked, his cheeks flushing a dark red.

"I can see in a lot of situations," Kurapika quirked a smile at him, only causing Leorio's flush to reach his ears. 

"Ah, now I can see it," Gon said, as he tilted his head to the side. The adults looked up from their private world, as if they'd forgotten that they shared the room with someone else. Kurapika shoved Leorio farther away, cheeks tinged a pale pink, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"We should rest while we can. It'll be tough going for the next few weeks," he barked, as he shifted further away from Leorio, who managed to look like an especially lanky, neglected six-foot puppy.

The day dragged on. Leorio and Kurapika slept and Gon dozed by the door, every sound making him jump and peer through the peephole, just in case there would be a glimpse of silver hair—he was disappointed every time.

It was an hour after dark and they were packed and ready to leave, when a sharp knock rattled the door. Gon grabbed at the lock, but Leorio pushed him away, squinting into the peephole before jerking the door open. Killua stood outside. Gon gasped and pulled him in—Killua's eyes were bloodshot and there was a darkening bruise on his cheek.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was too late in the morning so I had to wait out the day," Killua replied, as he sat down heavily, pulling down the hood that had been hiding his distinctive hair. "I didn't want to stay in the area so I wandered around a bit."

"Someone hit you? Did they catch up to you?" Gon lifted his hand and brushed his knuckles across Killua's cheek.

"I was careless and some guy thought I was easy pray. Don't worry, I taught him differently soon after." Gon frowned. In all the organized fights they'd endured in Yorkkodai, only one person had landed a hit on Killua.

"Are you okay?" Gon leaned forward, only to flinch back when Leorio gave a soft cough behind them. "We need to get going," Leorio's voice broke in.

"We should stay behind. Killua's been awake for like two days, he should rest." Gon turned away to look at the others.

"I'm fine," Killua interjected, hand clapping over Gon's shoulder. "We should head out."

Gon looked back at Killua—eyebrows furrowed, a tiny twist evident on his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's leave this mess." Killua pulled away. Kurapika doused the lamp, and they fled into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is more important than Family. Whoever they might be or however you might get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- August xx99 --

They traveled mostly by night for the first few weeks toward East Gorteau, the distant territory just a name on a map, but with Kurapika's unwavering skills they made good time. They spent a portion of the summer working through the fouled wasteland, stopping by the Hunter Association to report on their findings. There seemed to have been some interest in East Gorteau, as a handful of hunters had been sent to collect knowledge on the state; rumors of war were drifting in the air. Gon visibly perked up at the mention of Kite's name, and Killua felt the other youth's focus zero in on reaching their destination.

The late summer heat was sweltering as they reached the city of Dory. It didn't take Kurapika long to locate the house the hunters had rented for their extended stay of friendly neighboring espionage, and soon they were knocking on the door. It took a few minutes before a tall man with sunglasses pulled it open, leaning casually on the frame.

"How may I help you?" he asked in a low gravelly voice, peering down at the four.

"The Hunter Association sent us." Kurapika gave the man a tight smile.

The man raised an eyebrow and then shifted back to let them file into the house. He scanned up and down the street before closing the door firmly behind them.

"I didn't hear about any reinforcements," the man said, as a way of confirmation, as he led them into a sitting room off the hallway. Everything around them brought a clean colonial feeling, and Gon wondered if they had running water in the house. The city was quite well preserved, similar to Swaldini, Leorio's university town. He let his eyes stray around the room and tried to dampen the flutter of expectation in his chest. They sat and Kurapika and Leorio spoke with the man. Killua leaned in, listening intently, while Gon fidgeted in his seat. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to know _now_. 

"The name is Morel Mackernasey," the man introduced as they settled down. "I'm here as the lead for the current operation. The rest of the gang is out today. Kite and Knov are having a small look-see out near the border."

Gon perked up at the mention of Kite.

"When are they due back?" he asked, earning him a stern look from Kurapika, but he didn't care. They'd been careful, but the moment Kite saw him his cover would be blown. He would rather just tell them the truth now. Morel turned and quirked him an easy smile.

"You're that eager to begin?" he chuckled, slapping his knee. "I'll fill you on with the current status first. The three young hunters should be back tonight. I sent Palm, Shoot and Knuckle to feel out the town and find possible connections. They've managed fairly well in the two weeks we've been here so far. Kite brought his own team also, but they aren't located in this house. We do have an extra bedroom, but unfortunately we can't accommodate all four of you."

"That's all right. I'd like the boys to stay here. They haven't quite mastered their bullet techniques yet. I think seeing what other hunters can do would be beneficial, in my opinion, to boosting their confidence," Kurapika said, leaning back, hand resting on back of his chair. "I'll find accommodations for Leorio and myself in town."

Morel blinked. "You boys are hunters?" he gasped and burst into a booming laugh. "That's excellent! I've rarely seen anyone so young pass."

"I'm Gon, Gon Freecss—and that's Killua," Gon replied with a grin. "We were on the same team in the exam last year."

"Ah, I see. Something about keeping your team alive in that hostile desert does bring a group together," Morel mused, his fingers tapping against the wooden armrest of his chair.

The front door opened and the house was suddenly filled with easy chatter. A man dressed all in white, a muddy puppy in his hands, peeked into the sitting room.

"Guests?" he asked, looking to Morel, two others following at his heels. Morel introduced the newcomers as Knuckle, Shoot and Palm.

"Knuckle and Shoot are my disciples, and Palm is Knov's," Morel explained to the group after initial introductions had been made.

"I have word from Knov," Palm said in a quivering voice as she looked up at Morel. "He's due back tomorrow with the others."

"Sounds about right." Morel nodded, before turning. "Shoot, will you help Kurapika and Leorio find lodgings in the city?"

"Of course," Shoot said, while nodding his head. "I know of a couple good inns that I can recommend."

Gon leaned back on the couch, the chatter washing over him. Palm strolled out of the room. Gon quickly cast a glance at the others, then followed her into the kitchen.

"Palm?" he said, leaning against the door frame. She turned around, her dark curls bobbing against her cheeks as she gave a small questioning smile.

"Did you hear if Kite was coming back with Knov?" Gon asked as he pushed himself into the cozy room.

"Oh—" Palm turned around and grabbed a kettle. "He didn't mention Kite by name, but I'd assume so. Do you want some tea? I can then show you your room, if you'd like. There's just the one empty right now." She glanced at Gon, as she filled the kettle and popped it on the stove.

"I could use a cup," Gon said. "It's been awhile since I've had proper tea. Or warm food." He laughed and Palm gave him a small smile. "—been traveling a lot."

"Food?" Killua's voice called from the door, causing Gon to grin and turn. "Also, I think Leorio and Kurapika are getting ready to leave." 

They left Palm in the kitchen with her kettle to see their friends off. Knuckle had disappeared somewhere into the house with his puppy, while the others crowded in the entrance.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning, but for now I just want a hot meal and a good night's rest," Leorio proclaimed. "You two will be all right here?" 

"Of course," Killua said, hands in his pockets.

"What he said," Gon smiled wide, bumping his shoulder against Killua's.

"I'll make sure they’re well fed and watered," Morel assured, as Leorio and Kurapika picked up their belongings and filed out of the house after Shoot. Kurapika gave them a final look before the door closed behind them.

"I'll show you to your room," Palm's voice chimed in behind them. Quickly grabbing their belongings, the two boys walked after her up the stairs. They passed multiple closed doors, and finally at the end of the corridor, Palm opened up a door and ushered them inside.

"It's not very large, but it has two beds and the view is quite nice." She pulled at the curtains to reveal a courtyard with a sundeck and a small garden. As Palm moved away, Gon pushed the windows open and leaned out; the clean scent of nature wafted through. 

"There's a bathroom across from your room that you can use. My master—Knov—and Morel have their own, but you'll have to share with the rest of us." After they'd unloaded their bags, she pulled open the door across from theirs to reveal a small, but tidy, tiled bathroom with a shower.

"A real bath!" Gon exclaimed. "The Hunter's Association must have used a lot of money to rent out such a nice house!"

"This is nothing," Palm answered and twirled a loose strand of hair before flipping it behind her shoulder. "You should have seen the place we had on our previous mission."

"You go on missions a lot?" Killua asked, pulling her attention away from Gon. She pursed her lips and lifted a shoulder in a semblance of a shrug.

"Sometimes. I go where Knov takes me."

"I see," Killua replied, eyes gleaming.

"I think we should clean up and then get food," Gon interjected, and Palm glanced at him again. "I can't wait to get a hot bath after weeks of walking."

"Of course! I'll go whip something up in the meantime." Palm was all smiles as she walked down the hall and out of sight.

"There's something weird about her," Killua said, after she was out of earshot. "I can't quite place it, though."

"It's fine. You just haven't been around girls lately. You just be polite and give them a smile and usually it'll turn out all right." Gon pulled him into the bedroom and closed the door behind them, before leaning against it and blocking all chances of escape. Killua snorted.

"When did you become an expert on women?" he asked, eyebrow quirked up.

"Since a nice smile and a compliment usually gave me a free piece of bread, or maybe even a pastry from a shop," Gon replied, crossing his arms.

"So they were just a good source for a meal. I see how it is." Killua stepped forward right into Gon's space and pressed his hand against the door next to his shoulder, just a hair away from touching. Gon felt his breath catch; his eyes flickered down to plush lips, before pulling back up to blue eyes. It had been a long time since they'd been truly alone, and the thought of sharing a room with a door made his skin prickle with anticipation. Killua seemed to share his sentiment as he shifted closer, lips touching lips in a soft caress. 

Gon uncrossed his arms and lifted his palms to cup Killua's cheeks, before twisting his weight sharply and reversing their positions in one smooth motion, eliciting a sharp, muffled squeak from Killua. Gon deepened their kiss, licking at those inviting lips, and pushed a knee between Killua's legs.

It didn't take long before Killua pushed away, gasping for breath, a faint flush painted over his cheeks.

"We should wash up, and by we I specifically mean you, because you smell," he said, wrinkling his nose, as Gon let out a short gasp of breathless laughter. 

"You want to?" Gon asked with a grin.

"It'll save on warm water," Killua replied. It didn't take them long to find some semi-clean clothes, and they quickly snuck across the hallway and into the bath.

* * *

Kurapika and Leorio turned up at the house around midday. Killua would have preferred to go scout out the area, but Gon had refused to leave, in case Kite turned up while they were gone. He was feeling restless, so when Killua suggested training he didn't hesitate before agreeing. They hadn't quite managed to warm up properly yet when Knuckle joined them out on the sundeck, grinning as he cracked his knuckles. Soon after arriving, Kurapika snuck out while everyone else was focused on Gon trying to break free from Knuckle's hold. Killua glanced at Kurapika as he closed the veranda door, tempted to follow him, but Gon called out his name and they switched.

The sun was dipping low in the sky when there was finally a new voice calling out at the front door. Gon held himself back, peering over shoulders at the newcomers. His eyes skipped over the tall, sharply dressed dark-haired man, landing on Kite. He was just as Gon remembered, tall and wiry, hair long and loose around his shoulders. Kite had a long rifle slung over his pack, and he greeted Morel with a firm handshake. 

"We have some guests here tonight." Morel's voice boomed in the space as he waved for them to come forward. The apprentices moved out of the way, Palm already at the dark-haired man's side. Leorio stepped forward, hand raised for introductions. Kite grasped it warmly, before his eyes moved on to the two boys standing back. His eyes widened a fraction as they came to Gon, and then he smiled.

"I knew I'd see you again someday," he said warmly. The others faded away as Gon stepped forward, a wide grin on his lips.

"Hi Kite. I did it! I'm a hunter now!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Kite laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I knew you could do it." His words were warm and pitched low, for Gon's ears only. Leorio was busy introducing himself to Knov, while Shoot and Knuckle had retreated back to the veranda, leaving Gon and Kite's reunion witnessed only by Killua's observant gaze.

The evening moved on. With Kurapika appearing once again, they could finally get to the meat of the matter. Knov quickly explained the situation at the border: rumors of strange sightings infesting the small towns and villages. They hadn't had much trouble sneaking into East Gorteau, but they hadn't witnessed any of the strange beasts that the panicked citizens claimed were roaming at night.

"I'd suggest another infiltration mission. This time aiming to comb the countryside until we do find something tangible. We should then report back to headquarters, and depending on the situation ask for more reinforcements," Knov said, taking the lead in the debriefing. "Possibly going in with two teams, so if necessary one can return with a report and the other can continue forward to Peijin."

"Sounds like a fairly good plan. I'm surprised that you couldn't find any of the rumored mutants. Maybe they were just wild animals after all," Morel mused, tapping his pipe against the dining table. 

"I want to come!" Gon said into the sudden lull in the conversation, eyes gleaming gold in the lamplight. Morel watched him for a moment, lips twitching into a small smile.

"Enthusiasm will only get you so far," he replied, giving his pipe one last tap. He quickly continued as he noticed Gon's face fall. "If you, and your friend—" he nodded toward Killua, "—beat my disciples in a match, you can join us on this mission. If you do not, you two will stay here with Palm until we call for you."

With those words, it was decided. While the others planned and packed for their mission, Gon and Killua spent their time training. Gon was still unable to master his bullet technique properly, only managing to create small, unreliable explosions of aura when he concentrated on harnessing his energy into a single spot, while Killua's control only grew more impressive. Kurapika watched them practice their control the morning before their departure. He'd spent most of his time traversing the town, getting a feel of the people and hunting for any leads about his clan that might be found in this area. What he had found wasn't very heartening. The rumors of monsters across the border were whispered on every corner, but most people brushed them off as rumors—almost a joke.

He watched the boys as they filed through the front door after Knuckle and Shoot, going for their final attempt to join the expedition. Kurapika had already packed his things, bag waiting in his small room at the inn. They'd leave tonight after dark—slip out of the city unnoticed. Leorio appeared beside him as the door closed, shutting out the loud chatter that seemed to saturate the air every time those four got together.

"Ready?" Leorio asked as Kurapika crossed his arms, wondering if going out one last time would bring any new information—somehow he doubted that.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurapika answered, glancing at the tall man beside him. "You don't have to come."

"But I will," Leorio grinned, his hand lifting to brush against his cheek. "We'll find them."

Kurapika shook his head and averted his eyes. He wanted to hope, but the weight on his heart wouldn't lift.

* * *

They traveled mostly by night. Kurapika led the way, followed closely by Kite, who had taken this route before. The group was small, just the three of them, as Morel had decided it would be prudent to split their group in two. On the second night they'd crossed the border—an open expanse, a wall, and barbed wire barring their way. They flitted across, just another set of shadows in the dark.

They prowled the countryside, stopping at small hamlets and speaking with the locals, trying to dig out what solid intel they could. Soon they started to find empty villages; abandoned equipment and forgotten meals were strewn about, as though people had simply dropped everything and disappeared into thin air. They combed through the first such village they encountered, and Kurapika found the first signs of violence—blood splatter on floorboards, hastily covered up. They left soon and trekked deeper into East Gorteau, dread deep in the pits of their stomachs.

On the sixth day since they'd crossed the border, Kurapika led the way through the forested countryside. They'd started to travel by day again, keeping a wary lookout for other humans along the way. Kite was the first one to spot the smoke trail blooming far in the distance. He glanced at Kurapika and they exchanged a nod before finding a place to hide their packs in the underbrush. They crept up closer only to hear the first screams in the distance. A barn was in flames, people lined up like ants glancing around in fear as someone—no, _something_ —bellowed instructions into the small crowd. The creature was tall, head and chest looming above the tallest man in the crowd. He spat at someone in the distance and a shorter creature dragged a woman down the muddy street, pushing her down to her knees.

"Is that the last of them?" the taller creature asked, his voice cracking at the last syllable. The shorter one nodded his head, crossing his arms. Kurapika watched the two as he slowly grabbed for his rifle, fingers twitching in anticipation.

"I'll take the tall one," he whispered at Kite, who already had his rifle in hand. Kite nodded his head and they both took aim. "On my count. One—two—three—" It was like a single shot boomed through the crackling air and then the two creatures fell—the tall one slumped over, a shower of red bursting through his eye-socket. The shorter one crumpled, the back of his head missing. The crowd froze, the only sound being the crackle of the fire and a soft sobbing. Kurapika glanced at Kite. They'd both aimed for the head—the only place he'd been certain would be a fatal blow.

They waited and watched from their hiding place as the people milled—confusion and fear in their voices as they stumbled around. Some had fled into the trees, but they let them go. It would be enough if they captured one for questioning for now. Most of the ones who fled would eventually return—to their friends and families, their homes.

Kurapika moved out of the shadows as a youth ran by, grabbing at her arm and pulling her behind one of the trees.

"What happened here?" he asked. The girl's eyes were huge in her small face and tears were threatening to fall. "What were those creatures?" 

She gulped for breath. "Did you save us?" she asked in a small voice, eyes trailing to the gun in his hand.

"We're trying to," Kurapika answered, giving her a small smile. "What were those creatures?"

"They’re from the castle. They said we had to leave, to help bring glory to the kingdom. To become strong and powerful like them—we had to go to the palace." Her voice shook as she tried to calm herself. "There were two more. I don't know where they went. A weird looking one and a boy—" She blinked. "His eyes were a bit like yours."

Kurapika stilled, heart in his throat. Suddenly, Leorio was there with arm around his shoulder, gently prying his clamped fingers off the girl's arm.

"We're going to find the last one. We'll make sure you are all safe," he reassured the girl. "Go hide in the forest. Everything will be alright." Leorio's grip on Kurapika's shoulder tightened at his last words, clearly meant as much for him as for her. She fled, the small sound of her pattering feet swallowed by the underbrush.

Kite appeared beside them. "—I don't see any more of those creatures, but it doesn't mean they're gone," he said, eyes darting toward every sound and movement from the village. Kurapika took a long breath and held it for a moment before exhaling. He shrugged off Leorio's arm and walked into the open.

He stalked over to the creatures, squatting down next to the taller one—his eyes memorized every detail of the mutant corpse. 

"We should try to get the last one alive," he mused as he turned the body over, peering at its face. He frowned in distaste before glancing around his surroundings, absorbing every detail. The only sounds were the fire and his ragged breaths. Kite had stayed behind, and thankfully so had Leorio. The ground was littered with footprints, useless. He strained his hearing as he stalked forward and into the shadows of the low buildings. Tracking people was his speciality; even in the Kurta clan he'd been one of the most promising students of the trade. He slipped into the shadows of the buildings, eyes straining to spot anything out of place. He'd nearly circled the town when he spotted the footprints. One pair of boots leading something that could have been large animal prints—he would have said large cat if there had been more than two of them. Neither of the creatures in the yard had catlike features. He followed the footprints.

It took him until dusk before he spotted them—a small blond head and another creature. His heart throbbed as his eyes fell on the boy. He was doing a good job of concealing their presence, walking in front of the _thing_. Kurapika felt his blood boil as he grabbed at his gun. Could he shoot it cleanly without hitting the boy? They were so close together. That was when he noticed the chain, the metal glinting orange in the setting sun. He brought his gun up and he aimed. The boy was shorter than the creature. Another headshot. He gathered his aura and slowed his breathing as he pulled the trigger. He was running before the shot even hit its target. The crack echoed through the trees. The thing slumped down onto its knees—then the ground.

The boy looked down at the creature, blond hair caught in the light breeze. Kurapika slowed as the boy turned his head to look at him, eyes clouded as he clutched at the chain around his neck. Recognition flooded Kurapika as tears threatened to break through his calm facade.

"Pairo?" That single gasped word left his mouth before he could stop it. The boy stood, unmoving. Kurapika held out his trembling hand, but before he could touch his lost friend, the boy went to pieces.

"No!" Pairo screamed, the word tearing out of him with desperation as he fell to his knees.

"It's okay. It's me. Kurapika. Pairo, it's me. I found you—" The words spilled out of Kurapika's mouth as he fell to the ground next to the boy, so close but so far away. He tried to touch him again, but it was useless. The rage and confusion painted on Pairo's face twisted a knife in his gut. He was tugging at the chain and then at the creature slumped his side as he continued to wail into the deepening night.

It took a long time for Pairo to quiet. Kurapika sat close as he watched the boy crumble, uncertain of what to do. He'd tried to touch him again only to be pushed roughly away, another cry of agony spilling from the boy. This was how Kite and Leorio found them as the moon rose high in the sky.

* * *

\-- Dory City --

The house was quiet with Knuckle and Shoot gone. Palm's mood had soured after they had watched Knov's team disappear down the street, a day after the departure of Kurapika, Kite and Leorio. Gon and Killua still trained, agonizing over their mutual loss against the two older disciples—swearing that they'd follow with Palm next time. 

It had become a habit for Killua to leave the house early, leaving Gon to practice his aura control after the other boy had complained that he couldn't concentrate properly with Killua around. So, he'd go for a run and they would train in the park in the afternoons. Killua opened the kitchen door—he'd also gotten into the habit of trying to enter the house from different directions every time he came back. This morning he didn’t see Gon in the garden, where he'd hoped to catch a few moments alone with him, instead he heard his voice and Palm's floating over from the dining room.

"Gon," Palm said, and the soft tone in her voice stopped Killua from climbing up the stairs. "There's something—something I wanted to ask you."

Gon hummed under his breath and Killua silently turned around and slid forward. "What is it?"

"We get along well, don't we?" Palm continued.

"I guess so? Why?"

"I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I like you." The words froze Killua's heart, and he had to fight every fiber of his being that wanted to crash into the room and declare that Gon was his.

"Ah." Killua could hear the confusion in Gon's voice and he tried to breathe, to hear what was said next over the blood rushing in his ears. "I'm sorry, Palm." Gon's voice was soft, and those words gave Killua the strength to push through the door and into the dining room. Palm's head snapped to his, as she paused in her work. A pile of clothes lay on the dining room table. Gon smiled at Killua, as if he didn't know he had been listening outside the door. A jacket—Killua's jacket—was in his hands as he paused mid-stitch. He turned back to Palm, and suddenly a different fear gripped Killua.

"I'm sorry, Palm. I can't go out with you," Gon repeated, his voice serious and apologetic. He glanced at Killua, who furrowed his brows and gave a sharp shake of his head.

"But why?" Palm asked, pushing the pair of trousers in her hands onto the table, leaning forward to capture Gon's eyes in her own gaze.

"It's because—" Gon started and yelped as Killua pinched his shoulder—hard.

"We're about to go to war and you two talk about dating." Killua felt the words boil out of his mouth—cold and emotionless. Before either of them could say a word, he stalked out of the room and up the stairs. He pulled their bedroom door open, slipped inside, and closed it softly behind him. He took a deep breath before walking to the right side bed—his bed—the one that hadn't been slept in since they'd arrived at the house. He sat down before falling back, the mattress bouncing beneath him once before settling. He slung a hand over his face, uncertain of what he was feeling—the tumult of emotions foreign.

It didn't take long for the door to open again. He didn't move; he heard it click shut, and then there was a soft squeak as the other bed gave way under Gon's weight.

"I wanted to tell her," Gon said, after a moment of echoing silence. "You're the one who stopped me, Killua."

"You know how dangerous it is," Killua muttered in response, moving his arm enough to unmuffle his words.

"She's a friend of Kite. I trust her." Gon rocked onto his feet and crouched down next to Killua.

"The fewer people who know, the safer you are." Killua turned onto his side, not quite ready to face Gon yet.

"I know you're afraid, Killua—" The words made Killua turn to glare heatedly at Gon. "—and rightfully so. But I hate it. I hate not being able to just tell everyone."

Gon slid his hand across the covers to play with a loose silver curl falling over Killua's cheek.

"I want to show everyone how much I love you." Gon smiled and Killua felt his flush burn from the nape of his neck up to his hairline.

"Stop being such a sap," Killua muttered, as he shifted closer to the wall. Gon took it as an invitation and climbed onto the bed, arms encircling Killua, burying his face into silver curls.

"—But I want that too."

* * *

\-- September xx99 --

It was a rainy morning. The sun had risen as a low gray glow in the horizon, fog snaking around their ankles as they treked down the slick road. They were late. Days late. Kurapika felt the weight of the rain soak him to the skin, his bag heavy across his shoulders. Leorio tugged Pairo along, his big hand clutched by his small one. The boy hadn't said much since the day he had been found, but was pliant enough in Leorio's gentle hands. He still refused to look at Kurapika, and every time Kurapika looked at the boy the pain of what he must have gone through coursed through him. 

Kite led them to the door, knocking. It took a few moments, but soon enough Morel's large frame appeared behind the door. They filed into the house in silence.

"You're late," Morel said, voice a low rumble in the entryway.

"I know," Kite replied. "We found one of them." He nodded at Pairo's small figure. "How was your trip?" 

"Uneventful. Empty villages and signs of struggle. We didn't see a single soul. It worries me," Morel replied. There was a gasp at the top of the stairs as Palm looked down at them.

"I'll get towels," she said and ran back down the corridor. The rest of the household came down together soon after Palm had brought down towels and dry clothes, but sensing the mood and looking at Pairo and Kurapika, they stayed silent.

"We can't wait much longer," Morel said, as they gathered around the dining room table. Pairo had been sent to bed under Leorio's watchful eye, and Kite and Kurapika sat sipping hot tea, trying to warm up their insides.

"Something is wrong. We need to send word to the Hunter's Association," Kurapika replied. They'd managed to talk to the people of the village they'd saved, but the residents had seemed to be just as lost as they'd been.

"We should head to Peijin. It's the closest city near the palace fortress. I've only heard it being described, but it seems to be one of the cities hit worst by the calamity. Not much of it remains, but the people must have rebuilt parts of it since. Not many people that have ventured into East Gorteau have returned," Knov mused, fingers tapping against the polished wood of the table.

"I can send my group back to headquarters, but it'll take them a while at this time of year. At least two weeks there and two weeks back. That's already a month," Kite said, between sips of his tea. "I don't want them involved more closely than that. They aren't equipped to handle it—"

"I'm coming with you," Gon interrupted, eyes intent as he gripped his knees under the table. He felt all their eyes on him, but he didn't look away from Kite. "I did it. I can gather my aura now. I won't be a burden." He grit his teeth before his words could turn into a plea.

"I propose three teams. Shoot, Knuckle and myself—Knov, Palm and Kurapika—and finally Kite, Gon and Killua," Morel said. "I don't want anyone else going that far into East Gorteau. The amateur hunters will go bring word to the association, but we must move now and do whatever we can to disarm the fortress. From what I gather, they’ll try to attack come spring, and we must dismantle their plans, whatever they are. I've heard your thoughts on these—mutants—and we have to try keep them from making more."

"Chimera Clan," Leorio's voice boomed from the doorway. He loomed over them, face haggard and withdrawn. "Pairo calls them the Chimera Clan." Kurapika bit his lip and kept his eyes on his hands—his knuckles were turning white from the death grip they had on his borrowed shirt. Leorio strode to the empty seat next to him and sat down, gratefully accepting the steaming cup of tea Shoot handed him.

"Tell me everything you know. Everything he's told you," Morel said, eyes trained on Leorio.

"There isn't much to tell. Bits and pieces. He doesn't speak much, but—" They sat and planned until dusk, the tapping of rain a constant reminder of the limited time they had before winter set in.

* * *

It was late. The rest of the house had quieted hours ago. Kurapika stood by the kitchen window gazing into the night with unseeing eyes. He imagined himself walking into the palace fortress of the high leader of East Gorteau. Walking into the cells his family and friends were locked up in and being shunned and destroyed by the cries and rejection of his broken clan. He felt moisture gather at the tips of his eyelashes and he brushed it away swiftly, a hot ache in his chest, as he breathed out shakily.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked behind him. He glanced back to see Killua standing in the doorway. He had an empty glass in one hand as he waited for Kurapika's nod.

"Everyone asleep?" Kurapika asked to break the silence. His voice was rough.

"Pairo is asleep in the ext—in the second bed in our room. Leorio's taken up most of the floor space, but you'll fit if you squeeze in tight," Killua said, as he filled the glass from the sink. He placed the glass on the counter and walked to stand next to Kurapika by the window. The rain had died down at some point, leaving silent darkness behind.,

"I don't know if he'll be okay," Killua said, after a long moment. "I've seen broken people. To get someone that—broken—many bad things have to be done to them. I've seen my fair share—I've experienced my fair share of his fate. It’s difficult to bring someone like that back. But it isn't impossible. You have to teach them what being a person is like again. What being free is like. What love is like. He'll need you to do that properly." He turned and touched Kurapika's arm lightly. "They'll all need you once they’re free." Killua whispered, as he looked down at the older man. _When did Killua grow to be taller than me?_ Kurapika mused, as he felt his lips turn up, as the tears that had been threatening to fall finally broke through. Killua wrapped his arms around him and Kurapika cried silently into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	10. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War. Sometimes you just have to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

\-- November xx99 --

The countryside of East Gorteau was as desolate as the last two times Kite had traversed the area—empty of human activity, villages and towns abandoned in haste, hearths empty and cold, frost clinging to pails of stale water. They'd borrowed clothes in the first village they'd passed to blend in if they did encounter a hostile force, disguising their guns with cloth wraps. It took three days before they stumbled across the first group of hostile creatures—the Chimera Clan. It was Gon's first time trying out his aura shot, and even though Kite had known its strength, he was surprised when the Chimera creature burst apart in front of him. The second was easily captured by Killua, who had appeared behind it, a pistol pointed to its gut.

"You're never going to win," the creature spat as Killua tied its hands behind its back.

"What are you?" Kite asked, squatting down next to the thing. The creature roared out in laughter.

"What am I?" the creature asked, its maw forcing itself into a too human-like grin. "I was once a weak human. A useless thing, but they made me strong. They made me invincible!"

"You don't look very invincible to me," Killua said as he pulled the restraints tighter. The creature hissed out in pain. 

"What are you?" Kite asked again, taking his time looking at the thing—its skin was covered in a light fur, human features grotesque and recognizable. Killua pulled out one of his knives and flipped it around once before bringing it to the creature's throat. "I would start talking if I were you. My associate isn't quite as easygoing as I am," Kite said as Killua tightened his grip, shaving few tawny hairs off the creature's cheek and leaving a noticeable bald spot in its wake.

The creature swallowed shallowly, eyes trained on the glint of steel it could just make out in its peripheral vision.

"I'm just a soldier," the thing gasped, voice short and ragged. "I don't really know anything. I just do as I'm told!"

"What are you?" Kite asked again, voice calm as he watched.

"I'm human like you! Or I was. I don't really remember much. I woke up and I was a soldier. I do what my squadron leader tells me to. I just do what I'm told!"

"Where is your base?" Kite continued.

"Near Peijin. The fortress. It's a real fortress now. Most of the clan is there building up the defences. Only some squadrons are out in the countryside gathering people. I'm just a scout! I just do what I'm told!"

Kite caught Killua's eye, and the knife steadied on the creature's throat.

"Where is the rest of your squadron?"

"There were only five of us! The leader sent us to scout ahead. There aren't that many people in this area anymore and we were just looking for stragglers! We were going to meet tonight at the abandoned village due east! Please don't kill me. I don't want to die! I told you everything you asked. I don't want to—" Its words were cut short as Killua sliced across its neck and through the vocal cords, and a spurt of blood escaped its mouth. Kite stood and took a step back as the creature bled out.

"Did we have to kill him?" Gon asked, watching the pool of blood gather around the dying thing.

"We couldn't let it go," Kite answered, while Killua wiped his knife clean. "You're very good at this, aren't you." Kite watched Killua's mouth twitch, but the neutral, calm demeanor of the youth didn't waver as he remained silent.

"I don't like this," Gon muttered as he shoved his hands into his armpits, trying to warm them up from the chill.

"Nobody likes it, but somebody has to do it," Killua replied, standing, the body lying at his feet. Gon tried to catch his eye, but failing that he trailed after Killua—due east. Kite followed behind, replaying the encounter in his mind. Something strange was happening in East Gorteau—something beyond the slew of mutant creatures.

* * *

\-- Peijin --

Peijin rose against the horizon—tall towers cresting the hilltops, crowns broken and jagged. They'd made good time and were a few days ahead of schedule, which made Kite nervous. The empty villages and deserted hamlets dotted the countryside, and the smoke pouring from the chimneys of Peijin was the first sign of human inhabitation they had seen. If the Chimera creature had been correct, all the people from the countryside were stashed in that city, waiting to be changed into soldiers. He tried not to imagine the terror and fear that was likely rampant just a day's walk away.

Kite had split up from the boys a day before, trying to cover more ground around the city. Their aim was to warn anyone remaining away from the city, to flee for the border before winter hit. He'd been too late—not a single person had been left. He hoped the boys had better luck on their side.

Infiltrating the city turned out to be easy. The streets were littered with people looking for food and a warm place to sleep, so one more straggler melted without difficulty into the masses. There were also Chimera Clan members about. It seemed the Clan prowled the streets, taking people to the fortress to never be seen again. People were confused and angry—the air filled with dissatisfaction and malice—but the mutants also brought in food and blankets, so the people didn't quite know how to react. To Kite's surprise, most of the disappearances weren't associated with the strange creatures amongst them, instead they were claimed as runaways and traitors to the state.

Instead of worrying about something he couldn't affect, Kite made his way to the first broken skyscraper from the western exit and pulled out a piece of chalk. He made his mark on the dark, fractured concrete. The boys should be here soon. They'd regroup and plan the best they could with the time they had. For now, he'd find out what he could.

* * *

Gon had arrived the morning after Kite. The Chimera Clan closed the gates at dusk to keep people from dispersing back into the countryside. It was too much of a risk to break in when he could get through easily enough the next day, so he waited. He found Kite's mark with ease, but as the days went by and Killua still hadn't arrived, he grew nervous. On the second day he was tempted to go back out and look for him, but Kite pointed out there was no way they could find him without scouring the entire countryside. Instead Gon took to loitering around the western side of town, checking their marks more often than Kite was comfortable with.

On the fourth day when he checked the spot around midday, the new mark had finally appeared. Gon felt relief flutter through his body as he left, disappearing into the city to wait for dusk. The day dragged on forever. He continued tailing after Clan members and listened to rumors, impatiently watching the stretching shadows. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Gon rushed to the northern gate, where he'd unconsciously found himself wandering to more than once that day. He slowed as the gate loomed ahead of him, glancing around for a glimpse of silver in the deepening twilight.

A hand snaked out from the shadows and grabbed Gon's forearm, pulling him into a dark alley. Another hand covered his mouth. "It's okay, it's just me," said a voice that pierced the surge of adrenaline in his veins, and Gon relaxed against him. The hand pulled away from his mouth and Gon spun around, arms circling Killua, hugging him until Killua gave a pained groan.

"Where were you?" Gon pulled away, eyes darting over Killua's hooded form. His face twisted as he noticed the purple bruise that marred Killua's pale cheek from chin to ear. It looked a couple days old at most—still a deep purple. "What happened?" Killua skirted Gon's hand and Gon let it fall back to his side. There was a cough close by and Gon whipped his head to look at a small hunched figure, head covered by a hood, face wrapped in a gray, woolen scarf.

"This is Ikalgo." Killua gestured toward the figure. "He's—he's a friend." Gon felt his mood prickle, uncertain if he should let the strangeness of the situation dampen the elation he felt at seeing Killua safe.

"We should go to Kite," Killua urged, giving Gon's hand a small squeeze before letting go. "I'll explain everything once we're out of earshot." Gon nodded, casting a furtive glance at Ikalgo, before glancing down the dark street and taking off toward the relative safety of their hide-away.

The three dashed through shadowed alleyways, zig-zagging through small, relatively deserted streets and avoiding the main thoroughfares. They stopped in front of a squarish building, as run-down as all the other squat buildings surrounding it.

Kite sat by the window, polishing his gun, as Gon led the others in.

"You're back." Kite nodded at Killua, who pulled his hood down and shook his silver mane free. There was a bandage across his temple that Gon hadn't noticed before, and the careful way he lowered himself to the ground sent an uncomfortable shiver down Gon's back.

"Who's this?" Kite had discarded his gun and walked up to the stranger.

"His name is Ikalgo. He—probably saved my life," Killua said. 

The small stranger sputtered and shook his head. "I just took you to the healers after I found you—"

"Anyway, it's a long story. Take your scarf off. They won't hurt you." Killua held out his hand. Ikalgo looked down, bandage-wrapped fingers twitching as he pulled down his hood and started to uncover his face. His skin was a mottled red, eyes pitch black with no whites to speak of.

"You're one of the Chimera, aren't you," Kite asked, and Ikalgo nodded. "How much do you remember?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to put things together, but there are some things I've seen that Killua said might be helpful. I'll help you with what I can. Because Killua asked me to. As his friend." They were quiet as Ikalgo spoke. His speech was halting and sporadic, as if he wasn't quite used to it. Gon sat down next to Killua, more interested in hearing what had happened to him, but trying to be patient. They listened to Ikalgo explain about the fortress and its defences. Kite went back to polishing his gun, finally wrapping it back up and placing it close by. Gon felt his hand twitch as Killua's finger grazed over his. He glanced up, but Killua kept his eyes forward, listening to Ikalgo speak. Gon felt a smile tug at his lips. Killua was safe. That was all that mattered.

* * *

It was part of Gon's task to skirt the perimeter of town, flowing from crowd to crowd and noting the positions of all the Chimera Clan members and their daily routines at each given time of day. Avoiding notice and blending in was second nature to Gon, who moved through the marketplaces changing his posture and noticeable parts of clothing at random intervals so nobody could say for sure what he'd been wearing or what he looked like.

It was on one such prowl that Gon felt a presence behind him. He was used to thieves tailing the unsuspecting traveler, but dressed as he was he shouldn't have caught anyone’s eye. Slowing down, he changed his route, weaving through the crowds of shoppers, hawkers, and beggars, doubling back once, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. Taking a chance, he slipped into an alley. He slowed down, taking himself to what anyone else would consider a dead end—a perfect trap. Softening his footfalls, he listened intently until he heard soft steps follow him into the cramped space. He turned into an adjacent street, deserted but for a few wooden boxes discarded nearby. It didn't take long for the stranger to turn the corner, and then Gon struck.

There was a muffled gasp as he slammed the stalker against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" Gon asked, trying to peer into the person's face, only to be trumped by the scaly mask he was wearing.

"You finally noticed," the person replied, twisting in Gon's grasp to pull at his mask. "I've been following you for days now."

Gon balked and his grasp tightened, causing the Chimera in his grip to give a soft groan.

"Your aura is too strong," he gasped, and blinking, Gon loosened his grip, but refused to let the creature go.

"Why are you following me?" Gon asked again.

"I've been watching you and your friends. You're not from East Gorteau, are you? I thought not." The creature kept his eyes on Gon's face, reading the minute flash of curiosity and panic in Gon's eyes. "I don't want this war to happen any more than you do. I want to help you."

Gon released the Chimera, eyes furrowed. "Why?" was his simple question.

"I've seen many things done that I don't agree with. There’s no purpose for this war. I'd rather help you stop it than help them ignite it."

Gon nodded slowly at his words. "All right. Why'd you pick me?" 

The creature hesitated before answering. "I felt that you would be the most welcoming to my words. I didn't think you'd be this easy to win over, though."

"I'll trust you until you try to betray me." Gon gave him a sweet smile. "If you do, I'll make sure to crush you. After all, a Chimera will be very useful in the infiltration process. You're also good at tailing somebody if you could keep up with me. I'm going to assume you're the one I felt these past few days around this area. What's your name?"

The creature gulped as he tried to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. "Me-Meleoron," the Chimera stuttered, heart sinking, wondering if he'd made the right call after all.

* * *

The day dawned bright and cloudless, with a crisp frost clinging to the air. Killua woke huddled by the wall, blanket pulled up to his chin, head resting against Gon's shoulder. The day blurred by with preparations. Kite was huddled in one corner with Kurapika and Morel—who had arrived a few days earlier from their own scouting missions—going through the final touches of the plan.

Killua did his rounds around the city in silence, hood up to hide his bright hair, hands stuffed into pockets, as he followed the guards in their daily routine. A few hours before sundown he slipped out of the city, weapons hidden underneath his bulky coat and cape. It was full dark when he reached the meeting spot. Kite was already lounging by a rock, his back resting against the dark gray surface. He lifted an eyebrow as Killua pulled down his hood and shrugged out of his cape, carefully turning it inside out to uncover the pitch black underside.

"You're the first to arrive," Kite greeted. Killua pulled on the dark wool over his gunbelt.

"I saw Ikalgo earlier in the market. He'll most likely be around soon," Killua replied, fingers tugging at his boot laces, making sure they were secure.

It didn't take long for the rest of the crew to turn up. Gon was dressed in a similar dark cloak and dark jacket. He'd also donned his dust scarf, draped loosely around his neck. Killua fought the urge to go and straighten it out, fixating on something other than the dangerous mission ahead of them.

"—three pronged attack, you think it'll be alright?" Ikalgo said as he settled in to wait next to Killua. They'd fallen into an easy routine the past few days, and Killua was surprised how quickly they'd become close.

"It should be fair game according to the intel you and Meleoron gave us. We're just the distraction, it's up to Kurapika's team to get everyone out."

"You're worried," Ikalgo said, voice pitched low only for Killua's ears. He glanced at the short ex-Chimera and shrugged.

"I'm always worried," he muttered in response, before stalking to where Gon and Kite waited in the deepening darkness. As they readied to leave, Gon reached for him and gave his hand a small squeeze. They shared a look before breaking apart and melting into the night.

* * *

Getting in hadn't been difficult. Kurapika led the way, his superior night-vision keeping them hidden. The inner courtyard was massive, the garden full of hidden nooks and crannies that provided them cover. They'd ventured forward, as close to the side door they would use as they dared, the eyes of guards on the bulwark dark shapes against the moonless night. Kurapika traced the floorplan in his mind as they waited for the first sign. 

A burst of white light flashed above the wall, accompanied by a rumbling explosion that shattered the still night air. The ground vibrated, and numerous popping bursts echoed down to the courtyard. The dark shapes of the soldiers wavered as pandemonium erupted.

Kurapika glanced at his companions, and with a nod they were off. The door was easy enough to get through, Palm picking the lock in a matter of seconds, before Kurapika slid through the opening and took the lead once more. The way to the dungeon was deserted, but signs of a hasty retreat were evident in the discarded meals and scattered equipment. There was one close call—loud footsteps echoing down the hallway toward them. They retreated into the darkness of an adjacent room and waited with pounding hearts and steady hands. The footsteps retreated. Their distraction was a success.

As they descended a set of stairs, they were once again halted by a locked door. Palm worked her magic. Kurapika wet his lips, taking a long breath before pulling the door open, his hand resting on his long knife. The room was large and warm, with a fire blazing merrily in a hearth. There was a rich pungent smell of long simmered stew and sweat. Kurapika stepped inside, eyes scanning over the two doors on adjacent walls. This was where things got more complicated.

"I'll go to the left. Will you check the right?" Kurapika turned to his companions who nodded their assent in silence. "Open all the doors if you must. We should free whoever we can."

Kurapika darted across the plush carpets to his selected door and tried the handle. It opened easily on well-oiled hinges, onto a long, well-lit hallway. He glanced behind him to find the room empty, the others already vanished through the opposite door. Neither Ikalgo or Meleoron had been this far into the compound, as prisoners had not been on either of their duty rosters. They did know about the Kurta however, and Kurapika had milked them dry of all knowledge about his family. After seeing Pairo and the state he had been left in, he was terrified to find his whole family irreparably broken.

He left the door and backtracked to the room with the hearth. Kurapika walked over to the single long table, scouring it for a set of keys or a clue, but found nothing. There was a noise at the door to the hallway, and the handle jittered. Kurapika lunged forward as the door swung open, his knife poised and ready in his hand, rifle too slow to aim in such close quarters. His hand trembled and the knife clattered onto the ground. He was greeted by a steady gaze he knew all too well.

"Grandpa?" His voice sounded unfamiliar in his own ears, and he lost his balance stumbling backwards. The old man looked down at him, features slack, red eyes dimmed by age. Then he stooped down and grabbed the fallen knife. Kurapika sat frozen and watched him straighten. He turned the blade around and offered it to Kurapika, hilt down.

"You dropped this, young man," the elder said, and Kurapika’s heart seized at the soft expression on his face.

"Why are you here?" he gasped, sheathing the knife. The old man looked around, eyes glancing over the room, as if he only now realized where he was.

"Why is no one here?" the old man grumbled as he walked past. There was a short pause. The door closed with an audible click, alerting Kurapika to the third presence in the room. It was one of his younger cousins, or so he assumed. The boy had grown in the last five years into a tall youth, blond hair cut short. Kurapika was met with the same dark gaze that echoed a sense of lackluster dullness and disinterest. He stood and followed the two Kurta to the large pot at the hearth. The elder pulled out a wooden spoon and stirred the soup, lifting it up once to taste the broth.

A muffled shriek that was suddenly cut short echoed through the closed door Palm and Knov had exited through a few minutes earlier. _I don't have time for this._

"Where are the keys?" Kurapika stood watching the closed door, waiting for the telltale sound of footsteps.

"Keys?" the old man asked as his cousin squatted down, warming his hands by the hearth.

"Keys to the cells. It's time to leave." Kurapika glanced at the two, words forced through his grit teeth. The old man looked up, a small frown marring his features as he thought hard.

"I don't remember any locked doors," he mused. "We don't go out. Why should we go out?" His words made Kurapika's skin crawl. He looked at the closed door and made his choice. He hastened to the door the Kurta had entered from and wrenched it open. The corridor was empty and he glanced back once more, but the duo hadn't moved from the hearth. He ran down to the first door and pulled. Locked. It was too late now to hide their presence.

"Stand back!" he yelled and wrenched his gun forward. He took aim, his aura prickling his skin as he focused on the lock. It shattered and the door swung open. The room was a stark contrast to what he had been expecting—two small beds with soft mattresses and plush blankets stood against the wall. Two children blinked into the sudden light from the hallway.

"Kurapika?" a soft voice said, and Kurapika's breath caught in his chest. He brushed at his eyes.

"I'm here," Kurapika gasped, his voice cracking, and the duo shot out of bed and pulled him close.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us!" The young girl's smile sent his spirit soaring.

"We need to get everyone out as soon as possible, but first. What's wrong with grandpa?" Kurapika asked as he ushered the two to pull on shoes and extra shirts—there was an obvious lack of winter wear in the room.

"I'm not sure," the boy said. "They hurt us at first, but someone came in and yelled for a long time. Then they'd take the adults, one by one, until there was no one left. We haven't seen anyone else in a long time."

Frowning, Kurapika led the two out into the hallway. He aimed his rifle at the second door and broke the lock. The boy went inside while Kurapika continued down the hall to the next door, and the next, until he was surrounded by his family. There were looks of recognition on some faces, but too many wore a vague faraway look and carried themselves with a weak, shuffling gait. Kurapika’s fingers clenched around his hold on his rifle. He'd make them all pay for what they'd done.

* * *

Scaling the wall had been easy, after the first explosion had gone off. Kite knocked down a Chimera soldier, while Killua leapt up and twisted another's neck until it gave a satisfying pop. The bodies were rolled over the side to hide their grim fate until morning. They waited for Gon, who helped hoist Ikalgo up, before taking off down the rampart. They kept low beneath the parapets. When they reached the door, they let Ikalgo take the lead. 

Setting explosives was left to Kite and Killua, while Gon and Ikalgo kept watch in the dark. They worked in silence, freezing every time footsteps echoed in the halls. There was a sudden stream of light from the windows as the courtyard below was flooded with soldiers. A large glistening Chimera yelled at the troops—his uncovered red biceps glimmered dimly in the reflected light, the bulging muscles twitching as he waved for them to move forward. Ikalgo choked and huddled back into himself as they watched the spectacle.

"That's one of the generals. If we run into any of the three we have to run. They are absolutely insane and won't hesitate to kill on sight," he mumbled as the last of the regiment disappeared. 

"That was Menthuthuyoupi, wasn't it?" Kite asked, and Ikalgo nodded. 

"He might be a bit slow, but he is the strongest of the three. Shaiapouf is probably the most devout, which makes him impossible to deal with, while Neferpitou only cares about the well-being of the king. Those two will most likely be in the inner citadel. That is the only thing we can hope for." 

They finished setting the rounds and continued forward, when the next explosion hit. The walls groaned, and a small coating of gray dust rained down, coating their clothes. The aftershocks quaked the ground, and they braced themselves against the walls, eyes darting back toward their stash, wondering if this was it—would the explosion set off the rest?

A feral yowl shook them from their consideration. Their eyes fell on an angry Chimera. The creature wasn't large. Sleek white fur covered it from head to toe. It surged forward, burning red eyes murderous and pinned on them.

"General!" Ikalgo gasped, and the creature turned its head, pointed ears flat against its skull. The aura dissipated a fraction as it watched him.

"Why are you with these?" the creature asked, voice a smooth ripple in the air. Ikalgo balked and stuttered, eyes wide in terror. The hallway seemed to vibrate and ripple as it took a step forward.

Killua felt cold sweat seep into his shirt. His eyes flickered from Gon—who was standing by Ikalgo, fists clenched tight and jaw set—to Kite standing in the middle of the hallway, effectively blocking the creature's way. The Chimera's attention diverted, Kite looked back at Killua, his gaze heavy with meaning. When Kite shifted his gaze back, Killua tensed, his eyes darting between Gon and Ikalgo as he waited for the movement in his periphery. The seconds dragged for eons as Kite drew his gun. His footsteps were a dull echo in the back of Killua's mind. Killua sprinted toward Gon. Ikalgo was a small pile on the floor; Gon's hand reached out towards Kite, his mouth open. Killua collided with Gon's side and pulled him down next to Ikalgo's prone form.

There was a stunning crack and the air gusted out of the hallway. The walls shook. Another dust cloud floated down, and Killua held his sleeve up to his mouth to filter the grit, his eyes watering. The general stood down the hall, right hand shining in the stuttering torchlight. The world exploded.

Smoke—there was smoke filling the air. Killua pushed himself up and extended a hand to pull Gon to his feet. Gon ignored the gesture, eyes glaring at the general's fading figure—and then his eyes landed on Kite's prone form.

"Wha—" Gon began, and the rest was drowned out by another explosion in the distance.

"Aren't they overdoing the fireworks?" Ikalgo asked, but froze as Gon skittered to Kite's side. There was so much blood; it pooled around his legs, filling the tiny divots in the floor, dripping through the cracks. Killua leaned forward, fingers going to Kite's neck. Ikalgo shuffled next to him as Killua searched for a pulse, for breath—some sign of hope.

Ikalgo coughed as the smoke thickened—and there! Killua felt a weak flutter.

"He's alive," he gasped and turned to Gon, but the other youth was gone.

"Where is he?" Killua surged to his feet, staring around him, eyes stinging in the smoke.

"Where is the blood coming from?" Ikalgo asked, and Killua turned back to Kite. His stomach lurched, but he turned the man over and helped Ikalgo stanch the flow from Kite's leg. The ripped cloth stained red in seconds.

"He'll bleed out at this rate." Killua grit his teeth.

"I'll take care of it," Ikalgo said, eyes glistening with moisture as he blinked against the rising smoke. "I know exactly where to take him."

"Can you carry him?" Killua asked the smaller Chimera, who hoisted Kite up like he weighed nothing.

"Don't worry about me," Ikalgo said. "I'll make sure he lives. You go." Killua gave him one last look before darting through the smoke, toward the fire.

* * *

The smoke grew thicker as he ran deeper and deeper into the keep. He caught glimpses of the Chimera general in the distance. The heat intensified and sweat rolled down his chin. Gon turned a corner, and there were flames.

The creature had stopped. The red flickering blaze made its coat glow an orange hue.

"Why do you follow me?" It turned around, eyes cold, as a tail flicked out from underneath its coat.

Gon watched the creature—the thing bathed in the light of the raging fire—and he saw Kite again, so small and crumpled on the ground. Still. All that blood.

"You killed someone important to me," Gon growled, hands spasming as his aura gathered around him, thick and poisonous. "Why? Why would you do that."

The creature watched him with glittering eyes.

"You killed my soldiers. What makes you so different from me?" It cast its eyes back to the fire that was barring its way.

"I'm not trying to kidnap and change people into things like you!" Gon spat.

"Things? Am I a thing?" the Chimera mused, running a finger along the side of its jaw.

"I've seen your kind kill for no reason. I've seen them kidnap people. I've seen the results of the torture of children. And you killed my friend." Gon focused his aura down into his hands, as though he were holding his rifle, but as he grasped for it he realized it was gone—forgotten somewhere in the depths of the fortress.

"Do you want to join your friend?" The creature took a step forward and opened its maw—gleaming daggers of teeth framed by a too-large smile. Gon felt his heart pound and a surge of adrenaline pulsed through him. He launched forward. Gon felt his aura intensify, hands clenching into fists, as he struck. His blow collided, but Gon was deftly diverted. The creature spun around and now Gon was next to the flames. The intense heat burned.

"You can burn with your precious King," Gon snarled as he hurled himself at the thing. Fists met fur met claws as the general swiped at his face. Gon barely managed to dodge in time—three burning scratches landed on his cheek.

The general laughed and danced away a few steps. Gon heaved for breath, sweat pouring from every gland. He wiped at his face, his sleeve damp and scratchy. He pushed forward.

* * *

Dark gray smoke surged and wavered as Killua sprinted down the corridor, his scarf raised against the intensifying heat. It was hard to breathe. Sweat rolled down into his eyes. It stung as he tried to blink it away. A flickering red glow danced around the corner, twisting shadows bouncing off the walls.

"Gon!" Killua screamed through his scarf, before wrenching it down as he skid around the bend. There was fire everywhere. It ate at the wooden doorframes and flowed through the beams of timber—guttering on the walls—licking at the tiled floor. Killua's eyes streamed with tears and he blinked rapidly, hands coming up to shield his face. There was a figure in front of him, too close to the flames for comfort. He wiped his eyes. The general materialized in front of him. There were specks of charred ash on its skin where its fur had burned, but it didn't seem to feel the pain.

There was something in its grasp. Killua took a step forward, only to have the creature turn its blazing red eyes on him. He balked, eyes streaming, Gon's name on his lips.

The Chimera let go. The body crumpled.

"No!" Killua formed the words, but he couldn't hear the scream over the blood roaring in his ears. He scrambled forward, the general forgotten, tears mixing with sweat.

Killua made it to the body, tongues of flames licking at his sides. He grabbed hold and dragged Gon back away from the blaze. He collapsed, panting and coughing, tears streaming endlessly down his face. He slipped his hand to Gon's neck and desperately searched for a pulse, not unlike he had done only moments ago with Kite. Gon's chest stuttered and he gasped in pain; Killua heaved a huge, shuddering breath. He promptly choked, the acrid smoke scratching his throat, and he yanked his scarf back up over his face. Still coughing, he grabbed the other youth’s arms and dragged Gon onto his back. 

Something gave way in the foundations behind them and sparks danced across Killua's vision. He looked back, and the Chimera general looked at him from across the burning hall. Killua stood, legs feeling like jelly, Gon's extra weight on his back. The creature watched for a second before darting through the rubble, heading back toward the inner sanctum, to its precious king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was written for the 2016 HxH Big Bang event.
> 
> This story was edited by the lovely [desertmint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/desertmint). Thank you for being my beta!
> 
> samlay @ tumblr drew me some awesome [ fanart!](http://samlay.tumblr.com/post/145609096633/dont-fall-asleep-gon-this-goes-with-the). Also a part of the BB experience! Scene takes place in chapter 7.

The fall of East Gorteau was gradual. With the fortress burned, the Chimera Clan had retreated north to regroup, leaving the citizens stranded in Peijin with the cold winter bearing down on them and little food or shelter. A few risked the early snows to return to their homes, but only a handful had the stores of supplies needed to survive a long winter. The fields had been left untended all season, the crops abandoned after the residents had been forced to Peijin.

The Hunter Association gathered what they could as a flood of migrants fled south through Dory City. The Kurta had reunited in an empty house, the forty-odd surviving members more or less physically well. The young had fared better, with memories of their previous, peaceful lives intact, while the adults had suffered tremendously in the hands of the Chimera. It was still unclear how they had been broken, and Kurapika didn't press, only happy to see them alive and on a road to recovery. Leorio was a godsend; as he helped check them over, Pairo tailed him everywhere he went. None of the others had such a strong adverse reaction to Kurapika, but families were broken—wives wouldn't look at husbands and children were left alone to fend for themselves. Leorio called it conditioning to hate the ones you love, and it broke Kurapika's heart.

The winter was hard even with the Association’s help. As the snows blocked the passages east, it became almost impossible to make the trek from the southern lands. Food was scarce, but as spring bloomed there was again hope in the air. Some of the migrants in the city found their way back home and news started to arrive again. The Troupe had moved on from Meteor City and the mafia. Hearing the news, Kurapika gritted his teeth and wondered if he should run before they came down on his family due to his own recklessness. Leorio was talking about going back to school again. He wanted to find a way to help the Kurta return to their normal lives up north, now safe under the watchful eye of the Hunter Association—of course with the price of a full-time tracker in their control.

\-- January xx00 --

It was dark. Gon blinked—or tried to. Something was covering his eyes. He raised his left arm to his face and found bandages. His right side was on fire. The pain flared up from his fingertips to his shoulder and down his shoulder blade. It was enough to release a short gasp and whine from his lips. Something crashed down, too close, causing Gon to flinch as footsteps receded and a door slammed against a wall.

Soon there were warm hands on his cheeks and a cup pressed to his lips.

"Go on now. Drink," said a deep rumble next to his ear, as a sickly sweet substance was forced into his mouth. He tried to form words, but his lips wouldn't move, and soon there was nothing again.

* * *

Gon's eyes fluttered open. There was light. Cold sunlight was streaming through the open curtains. He blinked the sleep away and tried to shift on his side, only to gasp as spikes of pain lanced through his body. He gasped, chest heaving as he tried to settle his breathing. He settled back gingerly while the pain subsided to a dull throb. He pulled his left hand from under the covers, bringing it close to inspect it for damage. There were a few cuts, almost healed, and he made a fist, only to release it when he felt his nails bite into his flesh. He took a deep breath and pushed the covers down. He lifted his right arm. It was a bundle of stiff white bandages, and a pungent smell of herbs assaulted his senses as he attempted to shift again. 

The door opened, and Gon froze in the middle of trying to shimmy upwards on the bed. He was greeted by a gasp from a blond-haired girl. She ran to his side.

"You aren't supposed to be moving yet!" she said, voice shrill in the still air. "The medicine should have let you sleep longer. I'll get Leorio!" She looked about to bolt.

"No!" Gon gasped. His voice was a croak, but the girl stopped. Gon coughed; his lungs were on fire. He carefully took a deep breath. "Where is this?" he managed to ask, and the girl came to him with a glass of water. He drank deeply, the cool liquid soothing, and he managed to thank her without a renewed coughing fit.

"This is the House," she said with a clear emphasis on the last word. Gon blinked at her and she flushed red.

"You weren't supposed to be awake yet," she muttered, shifting her feet. "This is where we live now! I help Leorio when people are sick. I usually don't do it alone, but you weren't supposed to be awake yet."

"What happened?" The girl helped him sit up, pulling pillows from seemingly thin air to lay them behind his back and prop him up with a minimal amount of pain.

"You've been asleep forever." The girl smiled. "They thought you'd die, probably. Well there was a bit of a pool going, but then there was a lot of yelling and stuff so it got dissolved fairly quickly."

"The last thing I remember was the fire at the palace. Is this Dory?" Gon tried again, eyes trained intently on the girl.

"Oh! Yes, this is Dory City. The fire was months back. When Kurapika saved us."

"Wait." Gon tried to remember. "Kite." The vision of his mentor falling lifeless behind the cat monster battered him so strongly he nearly doubled over.

"Kite? Oh, I think I remember a Kite being here at some point." The girl tapped her chin. "I'm not great with names. Most of the hunters are gone now. They come and go, but since there doesn't seem to be much trouble from East Gorteau anymore they mostly try to keep the flow of supplies going as best they can."

"What are you talking about?" Gon closed his eyes and leaned back. There was something he wasn't remembering. "Kite. Is he okay? A man with silver hair, tall."

There was some shuffling and Gon opened his eyes again.

"Do you mean Killua?" the girl asked, her face scrunched up, a deep furrow crossing her forehead. Gon felt his heart leap.

"Killua. Is Killua here?" Gon lurched forward only to have the girl manhandle him back down.

"I'm going to go get Leorio." There was a note of panic in her voice. "I don't think you should be awake yet. I'll get scolded that I didn't get him earlier." She flew to the door, but before opening it she paused and looked back. "Promise me you won't try to move." Gon nodded, and she disappeared.

Gon closed his eyes only to open them again a moment later. He pulled the sheets aside and looked down at his body wrapped in a mint green robe. He tried to curl his toes, and while the right side gave a small tinge of pain, his left side felt all right. He leaned on his good hand and dragged his left leg out of the blankets and onto the cold wood floor. He wasn't wearing socks, but he was happy to see five pink toes. He took another breath and pulled his other leg to join his left. 

Gon looked at his feet as they touched the ground. His right leg was shaking, and the movement sent pins up his right side. He shifted forward so that his heels hit the floor, which helped with the tremors. He was breathing hard, cold sweat dripping down his brow. He felt the room sway and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Gon opened his eyes to see Leorio's face inches away from his own, strong hands manhandling him back into the bed.

"Kite. Killua," Gon managed as he sank into the pillows, the world swimming as he fought to keep from retching.

"They are—" Leorio’s voice drifted from somewhere up high as a blanket was pulled back up to Gon's chin, and there was silence.

* * *

Gon opened his eyes, and it was dark. He blinked and tried to move his left arm, only to feel something around his hand. The curtains were drawn, but soft moonlight streamed through the crack between the drapes to illuminate a small slice of the room.

Gon shifted his head, and his eyes caught on silver hair. His fingers twitched and he gave the hand in his a light squeeze. There was an answering squeeze, and the head lifted. Their eyes met. Gon’s gaze drifted over silver bangs and light curls cascading down strong shoulders.

"Your hair is longer." Gon's soft voice broke the silence. Killua's grip tightened before he pulled up to a sitting position.

"You stupid—idiot." Killua's voice was low and his eyes shone in the low light. Gon chuckled and gave another weak squeeze.

"You're all right?" he asked, voice growing hoarse as a tickling cough threatened to emerge. Killua dropped his hand, to Gon's disappointment, and he held up a cup to Gon’s lips. Gon looked at it dubiously.

"It's just water," Killua assured him, and then helped him drink his fill. A loud gurgling growl suddenly pierced through the stillness of the dark room, and they both stilled before bursting into laughter.

"I guess you're feeling better," Killua gasped, trying to keep the glass steady.

"How long was I out?" Gon finally asked after they'd settled once again.

"It's February. You were awake sometimes, but Leorio wanted to keep you out to help you heal." Killua’s gaze dropped to the bedsheets. "I don't know how much you remember, but you were in a lot of pain."

"What happened?" Gon asked. _Two months?_ His thoughts swirled around. The dull pain in his right side gave a sharp reminder of his situation.

"How much do you remember?" Killua lifted his gaze.

"Kite?" Gon whispered, and he saw Killua grit his teeth before answering. 

"Kite's fine. Ikalgo saved him. Ikalgo and Meleoron are still here. They’re some sort of junior hunters now and are helping with the immigration crises the best they can. There were a couple more Chimera members who defected in the last days of the short-lived war. You missed half the fighting after I dragged you back to Peijin." Killua let go of his hand and moved back, hands clasped together. Gon made to grab his hand again, but Killua was just out of reach.

"Are you all right?" Gon asked again, voice pitched low as he started to pull himself up.

"You really shouldn't move yet. You almost passed out yesterday, according to Leorio." Killua was at his side again, pushing him down by his good shoulder. He was so close. Gon wrapped his free hand around the back of Killua's neck.

"Are you okay?" Gon swallowed, eyes intent on Killua's—the darkness made it hard to read his expression. Killua gasped suddenly and Gon felt something wet drip onto his cheek. Horrified, he cupped Killua's cheek and wiped at the trail of wet.

"Of course I'm not okay," Killua said raggedly, his voice quivering. "You almost died. You are so stupid. How could you just run off on your own like that. You had no chance against that thing and you still ran."

Gon was silent as Killua gathered himself. He watched Killua rub his eyes against his sleeve and heave a shuddering breath before looking down at Gon again.

"I'm sorry." Gon tugged at Killua's hand, lacing their fingers. Killua furrowed his brows, disbelieving. "I snapped. All I could think about was going after that thing after seeing Kite's body. If you'd been hurt I would have done the same thing, Killua." Gon gave a raspy chuckle. "No, I take that back. I'd probably have dived into the flames just to kill that thing if it had been you. I'm sorry."

Killua shivered and wouldn't meet his eyes. "You're so selfish," he whispered, but he didn't move away.

"I know," Gon replied. "I remember some things—other than the pain. I'm sorry."

"You should rest." Killua leaned forward onto the bed, burying his face in the blanket near Gon's side.

* * *

There was a flurry of activity in Gon's sickroom after that night. Kurapika visited, and Leorio was a constant reminder of his injuries, checking his burned side and applying ointments and re-bandaging his wounds. The other hunters also visited when they were nearby, but after congratulating him on surviving they mostly left him alone.

It was a week after that when he saw Kite for the first time. He'd changed. Gon could barely recognize him, but the smile was the same. His wounds were almost completely healed and he was planning on going south to the Association headquarters to see how the newly recruited Chimera members could be used to keep the war from repeating. Killua seemed to have kept the specifics of the battle close to his chest and Gon wasn't about bring them forth, so he deflected what he could, blaming his injuries and the pain for not remembering more.

It was late March when he finally was able to get out of bed with minimal pain. His skin had mostly healed, leaving a jagged scar running down his right side, the skin pink and sore to the touch. There was also something wrong with his shoulder, but it was impossible to heal without re-breaking even more bones.

The snows had melted from the streets, and the mountain passes slowly cleared. An unseasonably warm spring began. Flowers pushed through the damp soil in the backyard. Gon leaned against the window pane and ignored the crutch near the bed. It hurt more to use it sometimes than putting weight on his bad leg, so he mostly let it sit neglected as he moved around the room, trying to pass the time quicker. He stared down at the empty courtyard, wishing he could go outside to train. He'd seen Knuckle play with a few rescued strays earlier in the day, but mostly he watched the birds fly. He itched to open the window, but he knew it would make his shoulder ache again.

The door opened behind him and he turned to watch Killua walk to his side.

They both looked out at two birds flying circles around each other in silence, until the agile pair disappeared above the rooftops.

"I've been thinking of going back home," Killua said, eyes trained on a spot somewhere in the courtyard. Gon's heart plummeted to his stomach and started pounding thunderously. "I've been gone too long already."

"Why now?" Gon swallowed.

"You're almost recovered, and I've neglected my duties for too long."

"You've never cared about it before. You said you don't owe anything to them, Killua."

"I might not owe anything to my parents, but I have to see my sister. I can't leave her alone for any longer than this." Killua turned his head. He'd tied his hair back away from his face and Gon fought the urge to run his fingers through it. "You should stay here and join the hunters. I'm sure you'll find your father that way. Just like you wanted."

Gon frowned and, ignoring the ache in his right hand, he pulled Killua close, both hands tugging at the small hairs at his neck. 

"There's really no more purpose to finding him. The gun is gone," Gon mumbled into Killua's shoulder. Killua stiffened before slowly moving his arms to grasp loosely around Gon's waist.

"I still need to go," Killua said, voice thick as he leaned his head against Gon's.

"It doesn't mean you have to go alone." They stood in silence and Gon felt Killua's fingers grip his shirt, the pull of the fabric coarse on his tender skin. Killua trembled and then started shaking. Gon gripped him tighter, only to realize that Killua was laughing. He pulled away gasping for air, eyes tearing up as he doubled over. Gon felt his shoulders loosen as the infectious laughter took hold. They slid to the floor, backs against the wall as they caught their breaths, the last few awful months washed away for the moment.

"Kurapika said he'd be leaving as soon as the pass is navigable. Leorio will most likely go with him," Killua said, resting his head against Gon's shoulder.

"You're thinking of going with him until the badlands?" 

"It would make sense. I can make my way to the mountains from there."

"The Zoldyck mountains, huh? I've always been curious to see what's so special about the Kukuroo Summit," Gon mused.

"You've never even thought about the mountains before two seconds ago," Killua quipped.

"You don't know that, Killua!" Gon whined. He received a light jab to the ribs in response.

"They'll absolutely love the idea of me bringing a guy home," Killua growled. "You'd better be well by then or you'll be eaten alive. Literally. We have a guard dog."

"I'm already well enough to take care of a dog!" Gon flexed his good arm, making a fist with his left hand. He'd gotten quite used to using it in the past month.

"This isn't one of Knuckles’ strays, you know," Killua chuckled, thinking of Mike.

"We'll get Alluka and go travel the world!" Gon declared, eyes flashing.

"Of course we will," Killua replied. He caught Gon's lips in their first kiss in months and Gon smiled into it, pulling him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are quite a few scenes that were cut out/cut short in this story I've been thinking of writing a short story collection of 'omake' or extra scenes. If there is a scene that you would like to see written let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you for seeing this story to it's end. If someone wants me to continue with "Rescuing Alluka" I already have part of the story line mapped out in my head. Just let me know via comment!
> 
> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


End file.
